


Underneath Your Skin

by cinelitchick



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Camaraderie, Cameos, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Karaoke, Post-Divorce, Psychological Torture, References to Depression, Romance, Sex, Stalking, Torture, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 75,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25114204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinelitchick/pseuds/cinelitchick
Summary: Kara Danvers and Barry Allen are finally going to be spending time together on the same Earth, like normal people. It's a huge deal to them both and they couldn't be more excited.Naturally, this is the ideal time for a stalker to target Kara and her friends — particularly Lena Luthor, who is coming to terms with a personal revelation.While trying to figure out who could be harassing her, Kara and Barry grow even closer. This is more than just a visit for him and for the first time ever, Kara is starting to believe there may be a real chance for them.Assuming they survive whatever her stalker has in mind.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers & Lena Luthor, Barry Allen & Alex Danvers, Barry Allen & Winn Schott Jr., Barry Allen/Kara Danvers, J'onn J'onzz | Hank Henshaw & Winn Schott Jr., James "Jimmy" Olsen & Winn Schott Jr., Kara Danvers & J'onn J'onzz | Hank Henshaw, Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Lena Luthor/James "Jimmy" Olsen
Comments: 16
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to my bestie. 
> 
> We're both huge fans of ZorAllen/SuperFlash and we can never get enough of them together. Especially since canon insists on keeping them apart and pairing them romantically with others.
> 
> I love the world of Supergirl and its characters. Particularly the ones featured in this story.
> 
> May you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it.

Kara Danvers was flying high.

Literally.

As Supergirl, she was patrolling the skies of National City, on the lookout for evildoers or, you know, someone stealing Twinkies from a bodega. Whatever. It didn’t matter. Not really.

She was soaring above the clouds without a care in the world. Her red cape trailed behind her; air rippling her matching skirt. The red “S” — the symbol for the House of El, as her Kryptonian name was Kara Zor-El — with a golden yellow outline nestled within a diamond shape, stood out against the dark blue top half of her uniform. She was in her happy place. There was truly nothing like being up in the air with the city standing tall below her and the people she loved going about their lives without a thought given to what might attack them next. Because let’s be honest: National City was a bit of a danger magnet — what with aliens, metahumans, and the like.

Then, it hit her.

Literally.

“What the hell?” She had her breath knocked out of her and the impact sent her back a few hundred feet, but she was still in control and in the sky.

“Supergirl, what was that? Are you okay?”

The voice in her aural communication device (or comm) belonged to her sister, Alex. That worried tone she got when she knew Kara may be hurt rang like a clear bell in Supergirl’s ear.

“I’m fine, Alex. What _was_ that?!” She scanned the skies around her, but there was nothing.

“I’m not picking up anything on the satellites either,” Alex told her. “Whatever it was is just … gone.”

Alex Danvers was at the downtown headquarters of the Department of Extra-Normal Operations (D.E.O. for short), which monitors the presence of extraterrestrials on Earth. She was an agent and a bio-engineer with the covert agency, and held a medical degree as well as a Ph.D. Right now, she wasn’t convinced the danger had passed — despite what she had just told Supergirl.

The Girl of Steel cocked her head as she hovered, her long blonde hair lifted slightly off her neck by the current. She thought she heard something. A _whooshing_ sound as if an object was cutting through the air at an accelerated speed. She turned her head just in time to see it before it knocked into her again. But this time, she was ready. She managed to tuck her fingers into the steel casing, pressing down on the metal to give her some grip with the one hand she had been able to use to grab onto the object.

It dragged her around by that one hand for several seconds before Kara was able to pull her arm up and slam her other hand into the steel so each hand now had a firm grip. Velocity was a bitch and Supergirl had to figure out how to make it work in her favor.

She wouldn’t get the chance.

“Oh no.” A familiar weird feeling generated in her head and spread throughout her body.

“Supergirl?!” Alex again with her worried tone singing an aria.

“Kryptonite.” Supergirl shook her head, trying to focus as she tried her best to hold onto whatever this was. “Need … help.”

The radioactive green mineral from her home planet of Krypton had a deadly result on anyone from their planet. Though there were other types of Kryptonite that each had their own effect on the denizens, only one could kill them.

Her head felt light.

She couldn’t focus.

Her grip was slipping.

She was losing consciousness.

This wasn’t how she saw her day going. She had made plans. Plans she had been looking forward to for weeks. Everything was going to be awesome.

She didn’t feel awesome. 

She felt nauseous. 

She felt drained. 

She felt like she was falling.

Supergirl _was_ falling. Falling through the clouds she only moments ago had been careening through without a care. The air flowed over her body as it plunged downwards. She thought it felt nice, actually. She allowed herself to embrace the darkness so as not to feel it when she made impact.

The Girl of Steel never hit the ground.

Bright light. 

Dark shapes. 

Everything was fuzzy. 

Soft. It felt soft. 

And thin.

Kara slowly opened her eyes. She looked down at the sheet pulled up over her Supergirl uniform. Looking around, she worked out she was lying in a bed in the sick bay at the D.E.O. 

Wait. 

_How did I get here?_ The last thing she remembered was dropping like a rock out of the sky before she passed out. Obviously, Alex showed up with a team to scrape her off the pavement…. 

Wait. 

_Nothing hurts. How is that even possible?!_

“Kara?”

Alex. Kara turned her head slightly till her big sister came into view. She smiled when she saw Alex, who had relief etched over every inch of her face. 

To think they had been at each other’s throats when Kara first arrived on Earth when she was thirteen and placed with the Danvers family in Midvale. Jeremiah and Eliza immediately treated her as one of their own, but then-fifteen-year-old Alex was a different story. It took time and the death of a friend, but the girls bonded and had been tight ever since. 

They weren’t alone though.

J’onn J’onzz approached the foot of the bed. He stood at ease with his hands clasped behind his back and his legs slightly apart. J’onn in his true form was a six-foot, seven-inch green Martian who adopted the human visage of original D.E.O. director Hank Henshaw when he assumed Henshaw’s identity years ago after Henshaw attacked and nearly killed J’onn. Henshaw was presumed dead after falling off a cliff, but is now a cyborg with a thirst for revenge. (Yeah, it’s a lot.)

“How are you feeling?” The imposing six-foot figure queried worriedly.

Kara took a deep breath and let it out. “Like I had the wind knocked out of me. A little depleted.”

“Well, that feeling shouldn’t last much longer,” Alex told her. “We’ve had you under the yellow sun lights for an hour now to restore your energy.”

One question answered.

“How am I not feeling, like, a billion times worse? I should’ve been a pancake on the pavement.” Kara looked at J’onn. “I’m guessing Martian Manhunter handled the UFO?”

J’onn chuckled. “Yes, I did. And we need to discuss that when you’re up for it.”

“Okay.” Kara nodded. “But seriously. What happened?”

“I happened.”

Kara’s pulse quickened. A big smile spread across her features. There’s only one person to whom that voice could belong. She adjusted herself so she could turn her head towards the open, sliding glass door.

“ _Barry?!_ ”

Barry Allen, still dressed as his alter ego The Flash though with his cowl hanging off the back of his neck, stepped into the room and up to Kara’s bedside with an equally big smile on his face.

“He caught you,” J’onn told her.

“You _did_?!” The thought delighted Kara.

Barry shrugged, his brown hair tousled. “I was in the neighborhood.”

“Yeah!” Kara laughed. “Because of me!”

“You _did_ need a hand.” Barry looked at her expectantly.

Kara wrinkled her nose and frowned. She didn’t understand why he was looking at her like that. At first. Her smile returned.

“And you were there in a flash.”

Barry tucked his chin as he bowed his head, color flushing his cheeks as he gazed at her impishly. He often referred to the song of their friendship they had sung while stuck in an alternate universe by the Music Meister. (Another long story.) It was his favorite moment from that adventure and he clung to it more than he was willing to admit. Especially with the tumult his life had been in for the past year or so.

What Barry didn’t know was that song meant just as much to Kara. She often thought of it when she was feeling down or a bit lonely. Sure, that just made her miss one of her best friends even more — the whole separate Earths issue did not help — but also made her feel closer to him than ever. She hummed the song more than she realized.

Separate Earths was not just a concept like everyone once thought. What previously was theory was now very much reality. The gist: Infinite universes (collectively known as the multiverse) contained everything that existed. Each universe was referred to as a different “Earth” and given a number to go with it. Barry hailed from Earth-1. Kara’s adopted planet was Earth-38. 

Gave a whole new meaning to star-crossed lovers.

Kara couldn’t help it now. She laughed. A big, boisterous laugh that echoed around the room.

Alex shook her head, the longer strands of her brown hair with red highlights — it was short in the back — lightly swaying as she did so. She rolled her eyes at her kid sister and her equally ridiculous friend, secretly loving how close Kara and Barry were despite everything each had been through. Kind of like her and Kara. Barry was family. Kara adopted him basically the moment they had met when he found himself unexpectedly on their Earth after inadvertently tearing open a breach on his Earth while using his superspeed. Alex knew the feeling was mutual for Barry.

“Ohmigod. You’re fine.” She looked to J’onn. “We’re leaving.”

“Yes, please.”

“Aw, come on!” Barry pleaded as they exited. “The fun’s just starting!”

He looked at Kara with a mischievous grin. “Was it something I said?”

“More like something _we_ said.”

“May I?” He gestured at the bed. “Or would you rather I grab a chair?”

Barry spotted one on the other side of the room and made a move to get it, but Kara grabbed his hand.

“Get over here!”

Barry climbed onto the bed as Kara scooted over a bit to make room for him. He looked at her, momentarily concerned.

“Are you really okay? Because seeing you falling like that was one of the worst things I’ve ever seen. And that’s saying _a lot_.”

“I’m really okay. I won’t be flying for the short-term, but I feel so much better than I did when that Kryptonite took effect.” She took his arm in hers as she looked at him somberly yet affectionately. “Thank you for saving my life. I mean it.”

“You’re welcome.” 

Barry wasn’t sure if he would ever tell her how badly she scared him when he saw the girl from Krypton bulleting through the clouds towards that downtown sidewalk.

He had just arrived at the D.E.O. when Alex was talking to Kara on the comms, asking if she was alright after getting knocked into by some object. Alex put Kara on speaker so Barry could understand the situation. As soon as Alex and Barry realized Kryptonite had come into play, Barry zipped to the spare red and gold Flash suit he kept at the D.E.O. for just such an occasion. He returned to Alex as Kara had begun her descent.

J’onn had been in the room listening while authorizing a tactical team to be on standby. The Black man that was Hank Henshaw disappeared as Martian Manhunter took his true appearance, wearing his black suit with a burgundy “X” on the chest; a belt with a gold buckle; and long, flowing black cape. 

He looked at Barry. “Let’s go.” 

Together, they took off. J’onn into the sky to deal with the unidentified flying object. Barry on the ground, praying he got to Kara in time.

When he had arrived on the busy street, a crowd had already formed, watching in horror as their hometown heroine was helplessly being pulled down by gravity. Barry’s heart had nearly stopped and his stomach had plunged. It had been a terrifying sight to behold. However, Barry had been on the move before he fully realized. He sped up the skyscraper that would give him the best advantage to catch Kara. Halfway up, he had leapt off the building, soaring long enough so she landed in his arms when he reached the side of the office tower next door as his foot spun on the stone façade and down they went speeding to safety.

Alex was on the ground with a medical unit when Barry and Kara landed. The crowd seemed to have tripled in the split-second it took for him to execute his rescue mission. He placed Kara on a stretcher that wheeled her into a D.E.O. ambulance. Alex made sure Barry rode with them after J’onn said he had the situation handled on his end. The elder Danvers assured Barry that Kara would be fine. This wasn’t their first experience with green Kryptonite.

National City needed Supergirl.

But it was more than that.

Barry Allen needed Kara Danvers.

It was why he was here.

James Olsen was bored. The CatCo Worldwide Media shareholders meeting he was currently attending had been going since noon. That was three hours ago. He sat in his leather swivel chair taking notes and listening to the chief financial officer drone on about profit margins wishing the window behind the woman would blow out and take her with it.

Wow, that got dark.

James took a sip of coffee from the white cup that resided on the matching saucer in front of him. The caffeine seemed to have dissipated along with the heat. He returned the cup to its resting place, refusing to get up for a fifth time to freshen it up.

He chanced a look to his left. He found a pair of green eyes staring back at him.

Lena Luthor had her lips pouted and a mildly disapproving look in her eyes. She subtly shook her head.

James swallowed. The aftertaste from the bitterness of the lukewarm-bordering-on-cold coffee lingered.

Lena’s pout ever-so-slowly turned into a grin. The disapproval morphed into amusement.

He relaxed. She was teasing him.

For someone who was not only the chief executive officer of her own company, L-Corp, but also the owner of CatCo, Lena was decidedly warm, friendly, and easy-going. She had a keen business sense, though, and would suffer no fools. James wasn’t sure what to expect from her after CatCo’s former owner, Cat Grant, had sold Lena the company. She was a Luthor, after all. That family’s legacy was downright toxic. So far, he had been pleasantly surprised. Perhaps he shouldn’t have been, considering Lena had the Kara Danvers seal of approval (trademark pending).

As the chief executive officer of CatCo (a parting gift from Cat), James had spent a lot more time with Lena due to her hands-on approach. She was the same with L-Corp, the company formerly known as Luthor Corp. which she had rebranded to distance herself and the business from her tainted family name. The more time they spent in each other’s orbit, the closer they became until the seemingly inevitable happened: they started dating.

They had intended to keep their relationship on the down-low, professionally speaking, and so far had succeeded. Only close friends knew they were seeing each other.

Lena glanced at her watch. This meeting had been dragging on far too long. The board never seemed to understand that not every member had nothing better to do than to sit around a long, glass rectangular table listening to the entitled prattle on about any number of topics that could just as easily be handled by a couple of well-worded emails. Seriously. She had other matters that required her attention.

Finally, the chief financial officer wrapped up her comments. The other members voted to adjourn shortly after, half the room practically running towards the exit — albeit in a dignified and orderly manner.

James ducked out without waiting for Lena. He wanted to do a sweep of the newsroom and check in with the various department heads to see what everyone was working on for CatCo Magazine, as well as the website and news station.

He had almost reached his office when editor-in-chief Snapper Carr stepped in his path. The balding man with the thick, black frames had an all-business demeanor. This was apropos of nothing as this was Snapper’s default setting.

“Since you can’t be bothered to check your messages —” he gave James a pointed look “— or respond to them, I thought you might like to know there was an incident involving Supergirl about an hour ago.”

The news hit James square in the chest. His breath caught and his heart seized. But he remembered this was Kara. She had defied death so many times. She would do so again. She had to. James couldn’t imagine his life without her.

Snapper saw the look of shock and concern on James’ face and attempted to ease his mind. He put up a hand.

“I know she makes you hard, so I sent two reporters and a photographer to the scene.”

This information did not ease James’ mind. “What happened?”

“From what I can gather, she got smacked by what officials are calling a UFO — can you believe it? Anyway, then some zippy guy in red snatches her out of the air before she could hit the pavement. She was carted away in an ambulance by the feds.”

 _Zippy guy in red?_ Relief poured through James’ nerves as he figured out to whom Snapper was referring. _Barry._ His mind finally at ease, as well as his heart and central nervous system, James snapped into media boss mode.

“Show me what you got once the story and art are in, but keep posting updates as you get them.”

Snapper shot James a look. “Right. Because this is my first day on the job,” he said, already walking back to his section of the newsroom.

James ignored him. He went into his office and sat down on one of the couches in front of his desk, taking a moment to process the news Snapper had just dumped on him.

“Did I just hear Supergirl was hurt?” Lena sat down next to James. She leaned in conspiratorially, her voice low. “And that she makes you hard?”

James smiled. His brown skin wrinkled around his eyes, which were darker. “Editorially speaking. But yeah, Snapper said she was smacked by a UFO and a quote zippy guy in red snatches her out of the air before she could hit the pavement end quote.”

Lena was stunned. “Oh my God. I hope she’s okay.”

“Me, too.” He wrinkled his nose. “I’m sure she’s fine.”

He walked over to his desk chair, grabbing his jacket that hung off the back. “I have a couple errands I need to run before the mayor’s dinner tonight. That meeting killed my afternoon.” He paused after pulling on the jacket, rubbing his bald head. “You good?”

Lena waved him off.

“Go. Run. I’ll check on things here before heading over to L-Corp. I want to go over a few things with Sam before she leaves for the Sacramento plant.” Sam was Samantha Arias, the chief financial officer of L-Corp.

“Cool. Call you later?”

“You better.”

James was almost out the door when Lena made a request.

“Give Supergirl my love.”

He stopped and threw her his best disarming grin. “Ha ha ha.”

She laughed as she watched him leave.

Little did she realize how right she was in her assumption for James was, indeed, headed straight to Supergirl.

  
  


About an hour later, Kara was ready to get out of bed in the sick bay. Part of her was enjoying the downtime since it meant she got to hang out with Barry, just the two of them. This was why he was in National City, after all. Between his life back in Central City on his Earth and her responsibilities here, it had been nigh on impossible for them to even meet for a few hours let alone a few days. They couldn’t even communicate with each other until a few weeks ago. Now they texted, tweeted, and commented on each other’s photos on Instagram. You know, like normal people.

**_SIX WEEKS AGO_ **

Barry had been on his Earth at S.T.A.R. Labs one day just chilling with his best friend, Cisco Ramon. S.T.A.R. Labs (full name: Scientific and Technological Advanced Research Laboratories) was basically his Earth’s equivalent of the D.E.O. If the D.E.O. was a derelict research facility best known for a particle accelerator explosion that unleashed a massive wave of dark matter that resulted in the introduction of meta-humans, including The Flash and Cisco’s alter ego Vibe.

The guys were in Cisco’s workspace when his phone buzzed. He saw it was a text message from their friend and colleague Caitlin Snow. She was stopping at CC Jitters, the local coffee house and favorite haunt of Team Flash, before heading in and wanted to know if he and/or Barry wanted anything.

Barry sat up in his chair, an idea springing into his head that made his face light up. “YES!”

“Okay!” Cisco was a little taken aback by Barry’s sudden influx of energy. He tucked a lock of his shoulder-length black hair behind each of his ears. If you were jonesin’ that hard for caffeine, you could’ve just zipped there and back ... and with one of those amazing blueberry muffins for me.”

“No. That’s not what I meant,” Barry paused. To be honest, he could eat. Although that’s just a given considering when you were the fastest man alive you burn through so many calories that you were basically always ready to eat. A lot. “Actually, I’ll take a large dark roast and one of every muffin — two if they have that double chocolate one.”

Cisco groaned. “That one is to _die_ for. Seriously. I want to die while eating it. Then, I’ll know what it’s like to die of happiness.”

Barry laughed as Cisco texted Caitlin their order. He put the phone back in his pants pocket. “So what was that _YES!_ about?”

“Can you rig a phone to call anywhere in the multiverse?” Barry asked.

Cisco gave him a dead stare. He looked offended. “I’m offended you even have to ask me that. Of course, I can do that! Give you a better data plan than any of those corporations, too.”

“Seriously?” Barry kicked himself for not thinking of this sooner. Of course, Cisco could do it. He was a high-tech genius. “I need it for multiple phones. The sooner the better.”

There was a sarcastic laugh from the doorway. Harrison Wells stood leaning against the frame with his arms crossed. He was tall, dark, and angular, whose thick black frames nicely accentuated his features.

“ _I_ can help you, Allen. I’ve actually been working on an app that will do just that.”

Barry stood up. “You can do this for real.”

Harry straightened his lanky frame, tucking his hands into the pockets of his black jeans.

“I can,” he said sincerely. “I need to run a few tests first. Give me a couple hours.”

“For Jesse?” Barry already knew the answer. Jesse was Harry’s college-aged daughter, who had gone back to their home on Earth-2 while Harry stayed here.

“For Kara?” Harry replied in kind. He nodded at Barry’s smile and left as quietly as he had arrived.

Now Cisco was up. “What? What the hell just happened?”

“Harry just may have given me hope.”

True to his word, Harry had the app ready a few hours later. Barry, Cisco, and Caitlin were in the main hub when he walked in with a mobile phone in hand.

“Seriously?” Barry asked, trying not to get his hopes too high.

Harry sighed.

“You _really_ need to stop asking me that.” He handed Barry the phone. “If you know her number….”

Barry stood up from where he sat on the console. His hands were shaking. His pulse was racing. He hadn’t felt like this in awhile. Not since…. Well, not since the last time he saw her.

Caitlin, with long brown hair and kind green eyes that could chill you to the bone just as easily, took his free hand in one of hers and gave him a look of support. “You got this.”

Cisco slapped his back. He was shorter than Barry, but preferred to think he more than made up for it in other ways. “You _do_ know her phone number, right?”

Barry smiled. He knew a lot about Kara Danvers. And yes, her phone number was one thing he did know.

Cisco moved to the other side of the room.

“What are you doing?” Barry braced himself for the inevitable joke.

“I have heard that girl squeal. She may be on another Earth, but I know I can hear her just fine from over here.”

Caitlin laughed and moved towards Cisco. “He does have a point, Bar.”.

Harry also followed them.

Barry couldn’t help but laugh. Yeah, Cisco had a point. He turned away from his friends and took a deep breath. He punched the digits into the keypad.

It rang.

“Hello? This is Kara Danvers.”

Barry bit his lower lip to keep his excitement from bursting forth. He scrunched his face, mouthed a big “YES!” and pumped his arm Judd Nelson-at-the-end-of- _The-Breakfast-Club_ -style. He heard the murmured celebration from his friends behind him. He closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath.

“Hello?” Kara asked again. “Is someone there?”

“I’m here, Kara.”

A short silence.

“Barry?” she asked in a small voice, not genuinely believing the voice on the end belonged to one of her best friends.

“It’s me. I’m calling you from S.T.A.R. Labs. On _my_ Earth.”

Then it came. A giant, high-pitched squealing of “Ohmigod!” that could be heard, as Cisco predicted, without the aid of a phone. She may have blown out his eardrum, but Barry could not have cared less. He was the happiest man on his Earth talking on the phone with the happiest woman on hers.

For the first time in an awfully long time, Barry’s heart felt whole again. Kara could relate. She felt as if hers was going to burst out of her chest. And for the Girl of Steel to seriously think that was a possibility was everything. 

“Kara!”

Kara and Barry, still dressed as Supergirl and The Flash, were now on their way to Alex’s lab at the D.E.O. when a booming voice caught their attention.

James was up the stairs and embracing Kara in a big bear hug in such a short period of time that even Barry was impressed. He kept her there for a probably a few seconds longer than was necessary, but no one complained.

“You’re okay?” he asked once he released her.

“I’m okay,” she assured him with a smile. She looked at Barry. “Thanks to my hero.”

Barry started to downplay the accolade, but James extended his hand with such complete sincerity he had no other choice than to accept it.

“Thank you, Barry.”

“Just doing my job.”

“And I was just sitting in a board meeting.”

“James–“ Barry started, but the man also known as the vigilante Guardian cut him off.

“I didn’t mean it like that. I could never do what you do. I just feel impotent when things like this happen and I’m too busy doing my day job to notice or participate.”

“Yeah.” Kara and Barry said in unison.

“Oh sure. Says the crime scene investigator,” she volleyed.

“This from the investigative reporter,” he shot back.

“Guys!”

“Sorry,” they said, again in unison. Kara looked away as Barry cast his eyes down.

“What you do at CatCo is just as important as the work you do as Guardian,” Kara told James. “Making sure the public is informed when things like this happen is just as crucial as being out in the field.”

“Kara’s right,” Barry added. “Having fair and balanced media coverage is always important, but especially in times of crisis. You’re integral whether or not you’re in leather.”

She knew without looking at him that Barry was thinking of the period when he was up against Clifford DeVoe, alias The Thinker. Barry had been found guilty of killing DeVoe and sent to Iron Heights Prison. In actuality, DeVoe had his mind transferred to another host in order to frame Barry. When Barry was finally released and went back to his CSI gig at the Central City Police Department, he had received the cold shoulder from his colleagues and was forced into taking a leave of absence because even the mayor wasn’t initially convinced of his innocence.

“I can’t believe this half-assed pep talk is _actually_ working.” James smiled.

“I think our work here is done.” Kara looked at Barry, then James. “Shall we head to the lab to see what knocked me on my ass?”

Both men were stifling a laugh.

“After you,” Barry told her, placing one hand on his stomach and extending his other arm while in a partial bow.

Kara, Barry, and James entered the lab together. Alex and J’onn already were there, as was Winn.

Winslow Schott Jr. had been friends with Kara and James since they all worked at CatCo, back when Cat Grant still owned the company. The day J’onn pinched him from CatCo was the happiest of Winn’s life. His second happiest day was when James recruited him to be his lifeline when he was in the field as Guardian. His third happiest day was when Barry zipped into his life. Though, if he was going to be honest, that might be his _second_ happiest day. He couldn’t decide, try as he might. And he had tried.

“Barry!” exclaimed Winn.

“Winn!”

They embraced.

“You’re gonna make time for me while you’re here, right?” Winn asked after they stepped apart.

“Of course! I thought I was staying with you for a night or two?”

“Yes! I didn’t want to assume that was still on the table.”

“Dude.”

“ _Dude._ ”

“Now that that’s settled,” said J’onn, slightly annoyed by the bromance blossoming before his eyes, “can we please look at what attacked Supergirl?”

Winn snapped his fingers as he pointed at J’onn. “ _Yes._ If you’ll follow me over here.” The dark-haired man took a few short steps to a table where the container lay.

Somehow it seemed way smaller to Kara than it did when it was careening towards her.

“Where’s the rest of it?” This couldn’t seriously be all of it.

“Here’s the thing. It shed its outer layer like the space shuttle jettisons its solid rocket boosters. We found the shell a half-mile away,” Winn said, talking faster as he got more excited. “That thing was _huge_! Like, twice the size of this!” He pointed at the container.

“So what’s in it?” Alex asked.

“What makes you think there’s something in it?” Barry countered.

Alex shot him a look. “There’s _always_ something inside something like this. Why are you acting like this is your first rodeo?”

Barry held up his hands in surrender. “Just thought maybe you knew something we didn’t.”

It was Kara’s turn to shoot a look at her sister. She mouthed, “What is wrong with you?” hoping Barry wouldn’t see.

Alex shrugged. When her sister turned away, she caught Barry’s eye, giving him a smile and a subtle wink.

Barry smiled in return and mouthed, “Nice one.”

Her eyes grew wide, as did the smile on her face. Oh yeah. Having Barry here was going to be fun.

Meanwhile, Winn was prying open the only visible compartment lid on the container. It didn’t take much effort. The lid popped open with considerable ease. Inside was a small wooden box, which Winn removed. On top was the Kryptonian symbol for the House of El. He looked at Kara.

“I think it’s for you,” he said, handing her the box.

Her face was solemn as she gazed upon her family’s symbol. She went to remove the top of the box when J’onn put his hand on hers, stopping her.

“We don’t know what’s inside. Let us run some tests first.”

Kara shook her head. “It’s fine. I want to know.”

J’onn didn’t like her answer, but he didn’t fight her on it either. He knew if their places were reversed, she would allow him to find the answers he sought. He nodded.

Slowly, she removed the top of the box. Around her everyone was poised to react if the need arose. It didn’t. The only item inside was a folded piece of paper with a message:

_You always hurt the ones you love. What ever will you do when that love comes back to hurt you?_


	2. Chapter 2

Kara was still thinking about the note and the box which housed it when she and Barry arrived at her apartment later that afternoon. She had been quiet after having read what was on the small piece of paper. Her family seal on the top of the box had unnerved her, but so did the message. Was it true? Did she always hurt the ones she loved? She couldn’t even imagine what she would do if those she loved had truly hurt her. The thought made her heart ache.

Barry knew the events of the day were weighing on his friend. He had kept an eye on her while they were at the D.E.O. She had kept to herself in the lab as she studied the box and the note for two hours. Finally, he had suggested they get out of the office. She had appeared to be on the verge of tears when she looked up from the items at Barry. However, her face had cleared a moment later and that big smile he had come to know and love returned. They had changed back into civilian clothes and headed home.

Now, he dropped his luggage by the couch he would be sleeping on and watched as she hung up her purse and took off her flats. He walked toward her.

“Come here,” he said his arms wide open.

She deflated a bit, more out of relief than anything; tears shone in her eyes through the lenses of glasses. Kara walked over to Barry and happily wrapped her arms tightly around his waist, tilting her head so her cheek laid on his chest, just below his shoulder blade.

He wound his arms just as tight around her shoulders, resting his chin on top of her head.

“Thank you so much for being here,” she told him.

“There’s nowhere else I’d rather be,” he replied.

“Don’t let go. Not yet.”

“I’m not going anywhere.”

They stayed like this for a few minutes.

“That note is wrong,” he told her.

“What if it’s not?”

“Then, we’ll deal with it.”

Kara picked her head up, looking Barry in the eye. “ _We?_ ”

“I told you, I’m not going anywhere.” His hand caressed her cheek. “You are the best person I know, Kara. I won’t believe anything less.”

She blushed as she smiled. “I really am glad you’re here.”

From the kitchen island, her mobile rang. She wanted it to stop. Better yet, she wished it had never rang in the first place. She sighed. “I should get that. It might be work.”

Barry dropped his hands and stepped back. “Of course. Totally.”

“Thanks.” She walked to the kitchen, adjusting her glasses, already missing the feel of Barry’s touch. Holy crap. _Am I—? Do I—? Do I have feelings for Barry?_ She thought about his fingers on the back of her neck as his thumb moved back and forth across her cheek. _Does he have feelings for me?_ Holy crap.

She looked at her mobile. Lena. Dinner. Double crap.

“Lena! Hey!” she answered cheerily. Does hoping Lena was calling to cancel make Kara a bad friend?

“Hey, sweetie! Is this a bad time?”

“Nope!” Kara said, shaking her head. “We just got home actually.”

“We?” Lena asked. “Wait. He’s _there?!_ ”

Kara chuckled. “Yes, he’s here. He surprised me by coming a few hours early.”

Lena privately swooned. She would never tell Kara because Lena knew she would be embarrassed. Kara believed she did not feel that way about Barry. Lena believed otherwise. As did Alex and Sam. The ladies in Kara Danvers’ life were in complete and total agreement about one thing: Kara was in love with Barry Allen. Lena and Sam had yet to meet him and even _they_ knew.

“That’s great! I can’t wait to finally meet him.” She paused. “We _are_ still on for dinner, right?”

Kara couldn’t believe it. She had an out. Should she take it? No, that wouldn’t be fair. She would let Barry decide.

“Let me double check.” Pressing the phone to her chest, she turned around to ask Barry. “You still okay having dinner with Lena and James?”

“I am if you are. _Are you_?” He was genuinely concerned. He wanted to meet Lena, but otherwise could take or leave the dinner.

“No. Yes.” She sighed. She really wanted Barry and Lena to meet. And it would take her mind off things. She brought the phone back up to her ear.

“We’re still on,” Kara told her as she smiled at Barry. He returned her smile.

“Good. Oh, remember, it’s just the three of us since James has that dinner with the mayor tonight.”

“I totally forgot actually, but it’s cool. Chinese okay for dinner? I don’t think I’ll have time to cook.”

Barry and Lena both started laughing at the exact same time. Kara did not appreciate the stereo effect.

“Oh shut up!” she said to them both, pouting.

Barry pressed his lips together tightly as he put both hands into the back pockets of his dark wash blue jeans.

Kara shook her head, the pout a little less now.

“Chinese is fine,” Lena replied. The smile still could be heard in her voice. “You need me to pick up?”

The pout morphed into a smile. “No! Don’t be silly. Barry can zip over and pick it up!”

Now Barry shook his head, eyes rolling as he did so.

Lena told Kara she was heading to L-Corp now; she had gotten waylaid at CatCo by a few fires that came up in the wake of the Supergirl story. She promised to be at Kara’s no later than seven.

“You’re good with Chinese, right?” Kara asked Barry after she hung up with Lena.

“Oh, what I wouldn’t give for a dumpling right now.”

Kara opened her mouth in protest, but shut it when she realized she was only giving him more ammunition against her.

He laughed. He loved teasing her. He loved touching her, too. She hadn’t backed away when he had brought his hand to the side of her face. She seemed genuinely put out when her phone rang. _I might actually have a shot here._ But it was still early in the trip. No need to rush.

“How about a tour?”

They both were aware he knew her studio apartment well enough. Kara gave him the tour anyway.

Lena walked with purpose into Sam’s office at L-Corp. The CEO knew she was running late to meet with her CFO, but she refused to run on principle. Besides, Sam’s office was formerly hers and she would be damned if anyone saw her running into her old space.

Sam was sitting in the middle of the couch next to the door. She was on her mobile talking with her tween daughter, Ruby. She looked up when Lena walked in, but Lena waved her off so she could finish her call.

A huge bouquet of flowers on the desk caught Lena’s attention. She dropped her coat and bag on the end of the couch and walked over, deeply inhaling the lovely fragrance as she bent over the display.

“They’re for you.”

“What?” Lena stood upright. She hadn’t realized the brunette had finished talking to Ruby, but she was mostly confused.

“The flowers.” Sam gestured to the bouquet. “They were delivered a few hours ago with your name attached. They’re gorgeous. You must be making someone happy.”

Why on earth were they delivered here? Must be some sort of mix-up. Lena shot her a look. “Stop it.”

Sam feigned innocence. “What?”

“You know what.”

“James must be a _very_ satisfied man.”

“That,” Lena pointed a finger at her friend. “That’s exactly what I’m talking about!”

She was smiling. She couldn’t help it. It was ridiculous to think a man was sending her flowers, let alone James Olsen. Make no mistake, James was wonderful and thoughtful. However, he was not the flowers-and-chocolates type.

Sam laughed. She loved seeing Lena happy. As one of her best friends, she always took pleasure whenever her boss seemed genuinely filled with joy. It was weird to think of a boss as a best friend, but it was the truth. Sam knew she had lucked out when she became friends with Lena, Kara, and Alex. She never had sisters, but she did now. Sure, it was schmaltzy. Who cares?

“How much time till you have to leave?” Lena asked, changing the subject.

Sam looked at her watch. “Fifteen minutes, max.”

Lena sighed. “I’m so sorry. I got stuck at CatCo between the board meeting and the whole Supergirl thing….”

“It’s fine,” Sam reassured her, adjusting her high ponytail. “I have an email ready for you detailing everything about the trip and what needs to be done in my absence. Some of which I can actually handle remotely.”

“My God, I love you.”

Sam smiled and tilted her head. “I love you, too.”

She gave Lena a hug because she felt like the woman needed it. Lena happily accepted it because she didn’t realize how much she needed it till one was offered.

“Who’s watching Ruby while you’re gone?”

“Oh, she’s staying with one of her friends. The girl’s parents offered to put her up after they found out.”

“Total setup, huh?” Lena had a grin on her face.

Sam rolled her eyes. “Obviously.”

Lena laughed. Ruby was a clever girl. Sam had taught her well.

“I don’t want to keep you in case of traffic or whatever. So be careful. Stay safe. Call me when you check in to the hotel.”

“Yes, Mom.”

“Shut up. Now that I have actual friends I want to keep them in one piece.”

“In case they go rogue as a supervillain bent on cleansing the planet?” 

Sam was still uncomfortable with her history as Kryptonian worldkiller Reign. Unaware of her true origins for years, her powers emerged almost two years ago wherein Reign took over like Mr. Hyde had done with Dr. Jekyll. She had gone head-to-head with Supergirl on more than occasion and they barely survived the altercations. Reign was gone now and Sam mostly avoided the topic, but there were times when even she couldn’t ignore the elephant in the room.

“Exactly!”

Sam shook her head with a smile. Lena understood her.

“Okay. I’m going.” She headed over to the door where her suitcase, as well as a messenger bag that housed her laptop and other accessories were located nearby. She almost forgot to grab her coat that was draped across one of the chairs by the desk. Once everything was in hand, she looked at Lena.

“I will let you know once I’m settled. I’m available via email and my cell is fully charged with the charger close at hand.”

“Yes, Mom.” Lena enjoyed the role reversal.

“Yeah, okay, fair.” She turned to leave, but stopped and turned back around. “Seriously. I want a full report on one Barry Allen. Leave no bite of dinner on the plate. You hear me?”

“You can count on me.” Lena hugged Sam one more time and sent her on her way.

After her friend was out the door, Lena walked back over to the flowers and pulled out the card.

_I should tell you this in person and maybe I will. But for now know that you are in my heart, and that you are with me each and every day whether I see you or not. You are everything to me. I love you. Yours, Kara._

Lena felt her breath catch. She was floored. This was perhaps — no, it was — the most beautiful thing anyone had ever written to her. She tried to blink away the tears that wet her lashes, but they were already hitting her cheeks. Her heart was beating a bit harder than normal and her stomach fluttered. She stared at the card till the tears blurred her vision.

She never thought anyone would ever feel so much toward her. She was truly touched by the sentiment. Kara, no doubt, wouldn’t give it a second thought. It was just who she was: She loved fully and without hesitation. Lena dreamed of being able to open her heart wide, exposing every thought and feeling to someone. Kara, Sam, and Alex were the closest she had ever come. She still had walls up. With her history, it was understandable.

But one day….

Alex opened the entrance door to Kara’s building and cut across the lobby to the elevator. She had been surprised when her sister had called to invite her over for dinner. Even more so when Kara had told her it would be them, Barry, and Lena. James apparently had more pressing matters. 

To be honest, Alex hadn’t really been paying attention. She was too busy lamenting how her quiet night at home with some of her favorite horror movies had been sliced and diced. On the bright side, she would be socializing with people she adored. Plus, Chinese food. So, here she was in the lobby waiting for the arrival _ping!_ and the doors to open so the elevator can lift her up where she belonged: Kara’s apartment.

“Alex!”

She was startled out of her reverie by a familiar voice. She turned around to greet Lena, who was carrying a cute shopping bag that contained two bottles of wine.

“Hey! I didn’t even think to bring anything.”

They embraced in a quick hug.

“You know me. I can’t go anywhere without alcohol.”

“This is why you are my hero.”

“All in a day’s work,” Lena responded with a wink, long dark ponytail bobbing slightly. She had freed her hair from the bun she had worn to work. “I didn’t know you were coming.”

“Yeah, well, Kara called after hearing from you that James was going to be a no-show. She planned for four and, well, you know how she is.”

Lena chuckled. She did, indeed.

“James is dining with the mayor and several prominent members of the National City community this evening,” she told Alex. “At least that’s how he pitched it to me.”

Alex noticed the annoyance in Lena’s tone. “You don’t sound impressed.”

Lena sighed.

“I don’t know. I guess I’m not. I was really looking forward to the four of us having dinner together.” She was silent for a moment. “It’s not even that. Honestly, I’m more excited now that it’s the four of _us_. Something’s changed with him and me.”

The _ping!_ of the elevator interrupted Lena’s train of thought. They entered the car together with Alex punching the number of Kara’s floor.

When the doors closed, Lena turned to look at Alex, who followed in kind.

“I think it’s me. I think my feelings for him aren’t the same or….”

“Or they aren’t what you thought they were?”

Lena nodded.

“That’s okay. It happens. Not every relationship is meant to be. Look at me and Maggie.”

Maggie Sawyer, a detective on the National City police force and a member of its Science Police division, was Alex’s first girlfriend and ex-fiancée. They met on the job following an assassination attempt on the first female President of the United States while the leader was visiting the city. They had fallen in love, leading to Alex’s coming out. They were engaged when Alex broke it off after discovering they had wanted different things — namely Alex wanted kids and Maggie didn’t. The breakup no longer hurt, but it still made Alex a little sad when she thought of her ex.

Lena gave a small smile. Alex had a point, though she wasn’t looking forward to ending things with James. He was such a good guy. She didn’t know what she wanted exactly, but she did know who she did not.

“I’m sorry to dump this on you — especially tonight. Jesus. What was I thinking?”

“Hey! No. You can dump stuff on me whenever you want. We’re friends, remember?” Alex had a slightly embarrassed look on her face. “Or did I get that wrong?”

“No!” Lena was quick to set things right with Alex. “We _are_ friends! I know it’s usually Kara who links us….” Her words died as she realized Alex was teasing her.

“Gotcha.” Alex had a huge grin on her face.

“FUCK!” Lena’s hand flew to her mouth. “Ohmigod that was loud.”

The two women burst out laughing. Alex pulled her in for another hug. Lena buried her face in her friend’s shoulder, trying to quell the flush to her cheeks. Alex rubbed her back for a couple seconds till the _ping!_ alerted them they had arrived at their designated floor. They parted, collecting themselves just as the doors opened. A comfortable silence developed as they walked down the hallway to Kara’s apartment. When they got to her door, Alex gave Lena’s free hand a squeeze.

“I got you,” she whispered in her ear.

Lena’s smile was filled with love and gratitude.

“And I got you,” she whispered back.

Kara opened the door with a huge smile. She welcomed her guests with a hug for each, then stepped aside to let them enter.

“I’m so happy you guys are here!”

She took Lena’s trench coat and Alex’s leather jacket, and placed them on her bed.

Lena looked around as she put the bag carrying the wine on the kitchen island. “Where’s the boyfriend?”

Alex let out a snort-laugh. Lena turned her head to look at Alex; her eyes widened, her mouth desperately trying to suppress a laugh. Kara just rolled her eyes and shook her head. Even she couldn’t help but smile as her sister’s and friend’s laughter became contagious.

“You guys are horrible,” Kara told them.

“Damn it,” Lena said. “You were supposed to say, ‘He’s not my _boyfriend!_ ’”

Alex laughed even harder, snorting at least once more. “Ohmigod! Say it!”

“Say it! You’ve got to, Kara!” Lena chimed in.

Kara stared wide eyed at them, her mouth agape. “NO!”

“Say it! Say it!” Alex and Lena chanted in unison.

“What the _hell_ did I just walk in on?!”

Barry stopped dead just inside the doorway, his hands filled with four bags of Chinese food.

“ _Nothing!_ ” Kara tore across the space to where he stood, taking the bags from his hands.

“I’m so sorry,” she whispered before speed walking into the kitchen.

“Sorry for what? I … was … going to … drop those in the kitchen,” he mumbled while closing the door.

“It’s fine! Relax. You’re my guest! Thank you so much for picking up the food. I know I said it earlier, but you were really sweet to go.”

Barry dropped Kara’s keys in the bowl by the door. “My pleasure.”

“Yes, thank you, Barry, for getting dinner,” Alex told him. “You’re just so _quick._ ”

Barry was starting to understand Kara’s apology. Alex was in a devilish mood. Tonight was going to be fun.

“Just light on my feet, I guess.”

“Fleet of foot.”

“Like I’m gliding on air.”

Lena was getting very confused by the turn of events. Kara, meanwhile, had her arms spread across the island, her fingers methodically drumming on its top, with an unamused look clouding her normally sunny features.

“What’s going on here?” Lena asked.

“Just talking,” Alex replied, wearing a sly grin.

Barry’s grin matched hers. “Shooting the breeze.”

They didn’t dare look away. It was a challenge. A game of chicken they had started indulging in over the past year. Both were aware why it had started, which only made them enjoy it more. Alex knew it drove Kara nuts, but she couldn’t help it. Barry had changed over the past year. He was different yet the same. Alex liked the new shade; it looked good on him. But she also knew it was time to end this round.

“Can I get you something to drink?” she asked him.

You could almost feel the tension releasing out of the room.

“Beer would be good, but I can get it.” He started towards the kitchen.

“Stay. Kara’s right. You’re a guest.” She looked at Lena. “Besides, you haven’t met the best friend.”

Barry was suddenly flustered. Lena didn’t look completely comfortable herself.

Alex went over to where Kara was standing in the kitchen. Standing next to her, she bumped her shoulder into her sister’s. Kara wasn’t happy.

“I’m sorry,” Alex said. “I know how he and I get when we’re in the same space. It just happens. I know you hate it, but I honestly have no control over it.”

Kara was staring moodily at the island countertop.

“Look at me.”

She gave a small sigh and looked at her sister.

“It means nothing. That guy is in love with you whether you want to admit it or not. I love Barry. More now than ever, but I’m not in love with him. You do get that, right?”

“It’s so not that and you know it. Not exactly.”

“You’re jealous. Why?”

“That thing—“ Kara gestured to where Barry and Lena were talking, “— you guys have. I want that with him. That sexy, flirty thing. God, I feel dirty.”

“Sweetie. _That_ is not sexy, flirty. _That_ is a pissing contest between your big bad sister and the person who is going to huff and puff and blow you away.”

“Ew.”

Alex laughed. “It’s all about you. Trust me on this.”

Kara thawed. A small smile appeared.

“Also — and this is _very_ important, _crucial_ even — I never want to hear you say you feel dirty for wanting the sexy, flirty thing. You desire it. You deserve it. And _that_ makes it valid. We clear?”

Kara could feel tears prick her lashes as her heart swelled. She regretted her earlier comment, but she was only trying to joke her way out of what she thought would be an uncomfortable moment. She blinked away the tears and nodded her head.

“Crystal.”

Alex nodded once in return. “Besides, you already have the sexy, flirty thing with him.”

“ _No,_ ” Kara scoffed. “We have a flirty thing. It’s not the same.”

“My dear sister, it’s sexy _because_ it’s flirty. You guys got game.”

Alex turned her attention back to Barry and Lena, who was dragging him over to the couch.

“Now, what do you think they’re talking about?”

After Alex walked away, there was an awkward silence between Lena and Barry. They had never met before oddly enough. Lena either had been away on business or Barry was just in town long enough to help the D.E.O. Plus, with everything Barry had been going through in his private life over the past eighteen months, he hadn’t really been around as much as he would have liked. It was part of the reason he asked Kara if he could visit; to make up for lost time.

“What the hell was that between you and Alex?” 

Lena saw no alternative but to ask him. That was weird. And hot. But mostly weird and she really just wanted to know what just happened because seriously. What _was_ that?

Barry half-laughed, half-sighed. He liked to think he was still working that bit out himself although he had a fairly good idea what it was about.

“That was Alex and I marking our territory.” He pulled a face. “Yeah, I know how that sounds. She’s making sure I’m not going to hurt Kara and I’m letting her know I got this. Got her. I’m not going anywhere. Plus, it’s a fun bonding ritual.”

Lena nodded, recognition showing on her features.

“It hasn’t been a great year or so for me,” he added. “But I’m back and better than ever.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry. Is it too soon for me to ask what happened?” She was only kind of joking. She desperately wanted to know whatever details he was willing to give, but also respected that it was none of her business.

Barry chuckled. He liked Lena already. He could see the empathy mingled with the unbridled curiosity. It almost was like looking in a mirror.

“I was falsely accused of murder. Imprisoned. Released when I was proven innocent after the man showed up in court to prove he was alive. My marriage was barely out of the honeymoon phase when it imploded. I went into a deep depression for about eight months. Started therapy. Slowly got my life back on track. Got my job back, as well as the respect of my colleagues. Made amends with friends and family for being a recluse and a dick. Now, I’m here spending time with my best friend and her family.”

He stuck out his hand.

“It’s nice to meet you, Lena.”

Lena looked at him in shock for a few seconds before she did the unexpected: She gave Barry a big, long hug. When she released him, she felt guilty for making him spill the beans. It was selfish of her and unfair to him. 

“I apologize. I shouldn’t have asked, but I _am_ glad you felt comfortable enough to tell me.”

Barry gave her a warm smile. “It’s not my finest hour, but I’ve learned to embrace it. Besides … you would have heard about it sooner or later. Best to rip the Band-Aid off now.”

A thought occurred to him causing him to feel the same pangs of selfishness and guilt. “Oh, wow. I just dumped all this on you. Should I have held back? I’m so sorry, I didn’t think—”

“No! No. I wanted to know. I was just worried maybe I shouldn’t have pushed. You don’t know me.”

“But we know Kara. I think that was all I needed to know.”

“I know exactly what you mean.” Lena glanced over at Kara and Alex talking seriously in the kitchen. “She has a way of bringing people together.”

Barry followed her gaze. “She certainly does.”

Lena shifted her eyes back to Barry. “She’s told you everything, hasn’t she?”

“I do feel like I know you.”

Lena laughed. “Ohmigod. I can only imagine what she’s told you.”

“It’s all good,” he promised, laughing along with her. “And I know how to keep my mouth shut.”

“Jesus! Okay, right. That’s it.” She grabbed his arm and dragged him in the direction of the couch. “You’re telling me everything!”

They sat on the couch talking and getting to know each other. Kara and Alex watched from the island in the kitchen in amazement. Alex told her sister she couldn’t figure out if Kara had forever lost Barry to Lena or if Kara was now in a polyamorous relationship with them both. Kara snort-laughed, which made Alex cackle. 

Lena and Barry stopped talking long enough to ask if everything was okay and if they could help set up dinner. The sisters assured them all was well and started setting the table by the windows that looked out onto the street below.

Dinner was a joyful, raucous affair filled with the recommended good food, good company, and good conversation. Afterwards, the foursome moved into the living room with Kara and Barry taking the couch as Alex and Lena sat in the chairs opposite. They laughed till they cried; cried for real as Barry went into some more detail about the past eighteen months of his life; and bonded until the last of the wine and dessert had been consumed. Barry had picked up eclairs at a bakery he had passed on his way back from the takeout joint.

It was almost one in the morning when the party disbanded. Once the last of the glasses, dishes, and silverware had been put into the dishwasher, there was nothing else for Kara and Barry to say but goodnight. She fell asleep, alone, in her bed while he passed out on the couch.


	3. Chapter 3

The dream had felt so real. 

Lena was so turned on by what had happened within that other realm, she half-consciously sought physical pleasure. When she came, it was a relief. 

Then, she remembered what her dream had been about and embarrassment coupled with confusion replaced the short-lived solace.

Actually, it wasn’t just the content of the dream, but her co-star: Kara. 

Lena wondered if it was the card her friend had written, the one included with the flowers, that had burrowed in her subconscious somehow. She knew she wasn’t in love with Kara. At least she thought she wasn’t. _No. That’s absurd. I love her. I’m not_ in _love with her. Besides, dreams are never literal. So, what the hell is my subconscious trying to tell me?_

Her alarm sounded the next second. She shut it off and got up. Throughout her daily routine — quick run, shower, breakfast, and commute — she couldn’t stop thinking about it. Nothing she did was doing any good. Best to distract her mind and not think about it. The answer would come when she least expected it. 

Images from the dream kept exploding in her brain, which didn’t help matters. Flashes of bare skin. Lips finding each other. Hands in certain places — all the places actually. Mouths, too, come to that.

 _Focus!_ Lena willed herself to stop thinking about the dream. It didn’t matter what happened in it; what mattered was it was going to make things awkward. She didn’t want that. All she wanted was to forget about the stupid dream. That’s all it was really. It meant nothing.

Luckily when she arrived at L-Corp, there was plenty to keep her busy. Her mind was engaged in the work at hand and Lena was grateful for it. The morning flew by as a result. She was reminded by her digital assistant as well as her physical one that she wanted to swing by CatCo at some point in the afternoon. 

Around twelve-thirty, her mobile rang. It was James. She sighed. Though she was happy he was calling, she really wasn’t in the mood. Then, she got a text from Kara asking about meeting for lunch that afternoon. She answered the call instead.

“Hey! How was dinner last night?” 

“Hey yourself,” James replied. “Not bad. I think I made some friends for a rainy day, so I guess it was worth it. Would have preferred hanging out with you, Kara, and Barry though. Dinner went well, I take it?”

“It was _amazing_. I had so much fun!” Lena couldn’t hide the excitement in her voice. “Barry is great. I love him already. I wonder if I should see if he wants to meet for coffee or something while he’s in town. I really would like to get to know him better.”

“Should I be worried?” There was a teasing note in his voice.

“Oh, absolutely,” she deadpanned. “I’m totally going to dump you for Kara’s boyfriend.”

“Are they really dating? _Finally._ ”

Lena laughed. “Sorry, no. Unless something’s happened since Alex and I left them last night.”

“Damn. Should’ve known.” James chuckled. “Alex was there? Now it really does sound like I picked the wrong party.”

“It’s fine. I think Kara wants to have a little something to welcome Barry officially. You know, with the whole gang.”

“I’m down for that.” He changed the subject. “Are you coming in today?”

“I was planning on it. Should I not?”

“You definitely should if you have the time. If for no other reason than I’d love to see you.”

She smiled. “I want to see you, too. Um, is Kara in the office today?”

“Yeah, why?”

“No reason. Just curious.” She suddenly wanted to get off the phone before Kara somehow knew she was talking to James. “I’m going to get back to work, but I’ll see you in a couple hours.”

“Are you okay?” He sounded concerned. “You seem a little off. It’s not the dinner thing, is it? I can’t apologize enough for that.”

“It’s not dinner. I’m over it. I’m just distracted. It’s not you.”

“I’ll let you go then.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Work sucks that much?”

Lena sighed. She couldn’t tell him the unvarnished truth, so she just followed his lead. “Yeah. It totally sucks.”

“Well, now I _know_ you can’t wait to get over here,” he said, laughing.

“Shut up.” He was good at cheering her up. “I’ll see you later.”

Lena ended the call and gave a short reply to Kara’s text: “ _Not today. Sorry. XO.”_ She tossed the phone onto the desk and swiveled her chair around so she was looking out at the National City skyline. Guilt washed over her. She needed to figure this out. It only had been a few hours and already she was missing her best friend.

Winn sat at his desk staring at his computer screen. It was going on one o’clock and he was bored. The work he had been gradually making his way through after he had let it pile up after back-to-back emergencies was supposed to keep him going through the middle of next week. Instead he finished an hour ago, which was great — except now he had absolutely nothing to do. Every time he thought of something to keep him busy, he remembered either he had handled it or it wasn’t time to deal with it just yet.

So there he sat, bored and lonely. 

A lethal combination.

“You’re not bored already are you, Mr. Schott?” J’onn called out as he walked over to Winn’s desk. “Didn’t you have two weeks of work to catch up on after dealing with a band of intergalactic bank robbers _and_ that meta who could bend frequencies to her will?”

The robbers weren’t interested in cold, hard cash — at least not in the short term. They had targeted sperm banks to harvest donations and raise the children as slaves, whom they would sell to the highest bidder. This wasn’t the gang’s first attempt, so it took longer than the D.E.O. would have liked to track down and apprehend them. There were some injuries, but no casualties. Well, that’s not entirely true. Some of the donations were destroyed during the robbers’ apprehension. 

The meta was easier to deal with once Alex and Winn had figured out how she could be neutralized. Slowing down her wavelength was the only way to stop her before she killed any more people than she had already. Three people died during her short reign, including her boss and two co-workers, all because they wouldn’t give her the respect she believed she was due.

“Yeah. It’s done,” Winn said sadly. Then, a thought made him perk up. “Buuuut if you’re going to tell me you have more for me to do then I will _gladly_ take on the extra workload.” 

He gave his boss his biggest, most positive smile.

J’onn laughed heartily. “Sorry, Winn. I know things are a bit slow right now, but isn’t that a good thing?”

Winn sighed. “It is. I know. I should enjoy the break because it may not last for long.”

“Exactly. That said, anything new with Kara’s box or the rocket?”

“Nah. Just your basic Earth elements doing their part for science and emotional terrorism.” He paused. “Do you guys have any leads on who may have sent it? Can’t just be anybody.”

Now, it was J’onn’s turn to sigh. “I wish, but no. Most of the usual suspects are behind bars or dead. Though perhaps a closer look at the jailbirds wouldn’t hurt.”

He changed the subject. “Don’t you have plans for a guys’ night with Mr. Allen?”

“Yeah, right after my shift ends. I think he’s just chillin’ till then since I’m here and Kara’s at work. Her days off don’t start till tomorrow, _which_ is the night of Barry’s welcome home party,” Winn said the last part as a reminder to J’onn. He narrowed his eyes and pointed a finger at his boss and friend. “You’re still coming, right?”

J’onn smiled. “I wouldn’t miss it. It will be fun to hang out with him in a casual setting for once. Speaking of, why not have Barry come here and keep you company for a few hours? If things don’t pick up, you can knock off early.”

“ _Seriously?!_ Thanks, boss man! To be honest, I think he might be bored. He’s gotten so used to being on the run, I sometimes wonder if he’s forgotten what it's like to just take a breath.”

“Prison will do that to you — in both the literal and emotional sense. Between being incarcerated and the disintegration of his marriage to Iris not long after his release, I believe it’s more of not wanting to waste a moment. Our time in this life is short enough as it is, especially when you don’t know when it can be taken away from you.”

Iris West (who for the few short months they had been married had hyphenated her last name) and Barry had known each since they were kids. Theirs had been a friends-to-lovers romance that had culminated in a simple ceremony at a park in Central City. A journalist at heart, Iris had grown tired of not being the change she wanted to see in the world. She saw herself stuck at S.T.A.R. Labs as the team’s eyes and ears while they were out in the field instead of being the world’s eyes and ears.

Her disillusionment with how her life was turning out, paired with her disgruntlement over Barry constantly sidelining her — even though she understood he was trying to keep her safe — led to a string of arguments that culminated in a blowout that effectively ended their marriage. They were friends now, but Iris had fled Central City to live abroad as a blogger for a major news website. 

Winn nodded, agreeing with the D.E.O. director’s assessment.

“But I can put him to work ... if that’s what he wants,” J’onn added with a raised eyebrow.

His colleague smiled. “You know Barry. He hates standing still.”

Barry’s feet hit the pavement and didn't stop. 

It felt good to be running again, even if it was at a much slower speed than he was used to moving. After spending the morning lounging around Kara’s apartment after she had left for work, he had decided to be productive while waiting for Winn to finish his shift at the D.E.O. So he pulled on his sneakers, grabbed a T-shirt and a pair of shorts to wear, and headed down to the pier for a run.

As he moved, he thought about how much fun it would be spending time with his friend. He and Winn had a lot in common but, as was the case with Kara, never had a chance to spend any real time together that wasn’t case-related. Now, they were going to eat unhealthy amounts of junk food and play videogames for the next several hours before Winn deposited Barry back at home base for Kara’s party tomorrow night.

Yeah, he knew about that. 

He smiled as he thought of the effort that was being put into trying to keep it a surprise for him. It was sweet, but unnecessary. However, he wasn’t going to be the one to burst Kara’s bubble. He happily zipped his lips. Alex knew he was aware of the party. She wasn’t surprised. She had just rolled her eyes and shook her head when he had mentioned it.

His thoughts shifted back to this morning. He had woken up while Kara was in the shower. When she came out of the bathroom, dressed for work, she had found breakfast was ready (cereal and two Pop Tarts, the best he could do on short notice) and Barry waiting with a cup of coffee, freshly brewed. He had momentarily thought of kissing her when he had handed her the mug, but decided against it. The look of joyful surprise on her face was payment enough.

“You didn’t have to do all this! In fact, you shouldn’t have. You should be sleeping. You’re on vacation,” she scolded.

“Yeah, but I’m not going to see you again till tomorrow night. I wanted to do this. It’s a down payment for all that I owe you.”

“What? You don’t owe me anything.”

“I owe you so much. You’re the last stop on my Walk of Shame tour. I was such a dick to you during my dark time. You came all that way to see me and I–.” He flinched at the memory. The words he had said to her stabbed his heart and drew blood even now.

“Hey. No.” She put down her mug on the table. “It’s fine.”

“It’s not.” 

His voice went down an octave. It did that when he was being serious. However, there was a darkness that had crept into his person that put her on edge. He noticed her concern and regrouped. 

“I can never take back what I said to you that day. That’s something I’m going to have to live with for the rest of my life. Why you didn’t just leave and never come back, I’ll never know.”

“Did you ask any of the others that question?”

“Yes.”

“Then, you already know my answer. But since you can be so damn obtuse when you put your mind to it, let me tell you anyway: Because I love you. You were in a bad place. You weren’t yourself. You were hurting _so much_ it broke my heart to see you suffering and not be able to help. I didn’t listen to what you said. All I heard was your pain.”

Barry hadn’t realized he was crying until the first tear slid down his cheek. “You didn’t leave my apartment for two days.”

Kara also had tears in her eyes. “Neither did you.”

“It was my way of punishing myself,” he told her. “I was convinced you were going to walk out that door and that would be it. I would never see or hear from you again. If so, I needed to witness it.”

“Joke’s on you. You’re stuck with me, Allen.”

He laughed. “Just like you’re stuck with me, Danvers.”

Barry was smiling now as he ran. He realized he was running a bit too fast and slowed himself down. She was a brilliant distraction, but he needed to stay focused. He made it back to the apartment without incident. 

His mobile rang just as he entered the space. “Not who I was expecting,” he commented, as he took the call. “Hey, Lena! What’s up?”

They had exchanged phone numbers last night prior to her and Alex leaving. He never thought he would be hearing from her so soon.

“Hey, Barry. I’m not disturbing you, am I?”

“No, not at all. I just got back from a run actually, so good timing.”

“Perfect. I know this may come off as weird, but I was wondering if you would want to meet up for coffee? Or a smoothie since you just got back from a run.”

He was taken aback. _Was this weird?_ Maybe, but he had genuinely enjoyed talking to Lena last night. Plus, it would be healthier to meet up with a friend instead of killing the next few hours watching TV or surfing the Web till it was time to head over to Winn’s place.

“Could we make it lunch?” Barry scratched the back of his head with his free hand. “To be honest, I’m starving.”

Lena laughed. “To be honest, so am I. I haven’t eaten since breakfast at seven.”

“Hey! Me, too!”

They made a plan to arrive at Noonan’s Bar and Grille in a half-hour. After he hung up, Barry took his shower at a normal speed since he could be at the restaurant in no time at all.

“Barry!”

Lena waived at him from a high top table she had managed to secure near the bar. He walked over with a slightly confused look on his face.

“Am I … Am I late?”

“No! I just got here, like, two minutes ago. I sped over here hoping we’d get a table. Tada!” She showcased it like a model on a game show.

Barry laughed as he sat down on the stool opposite her. “You’ve missed your calling. _The Price Is Right_ is a lesser show without your considerable talent.”

She sniffled and said in a voice thick with regret: “I’d rather not discuss it. It’s a very sensitive subject.”

“My apologies,” he said, matching her mock disappointment

A smile broke out, lighting up Lena’s face. “Shall we order? The sooner I eat, the happier I’ll be.”

“You are a woman after my own heart,” Barry said as he opened his menu.

Their server arrived a couple minutes later and they ordered. After hearing Barry request the infamous one-pound cheeseburger with all the fixings, Lena eschewed the idea of a Cobb salad and selected a one-third-pound turkey cheeseburger with lettuce and tomato. When in Rome. She stuck with water as did Barry. He had spotted an ice cream parlor on the way over and already was plotting to pick up the largest milkshake they offered. Besides, he didn’t want to spook Lena with his diet. She was concerned about the burger, he could tell, but she didn’t comment.

“So what’s up?” he asked after their server left to put in their order.

“Does something have to be up? Are we not friends?” There was an amused smirk on her lips.

“No and yes. However, you are not my first friend-stroke-CEO. You guys have a pretty full plate to just decide to have a friendly lunch on the fly.” He leaned in. “Flattered though I am.”

“You are too smart for your own good.” She shook her head. “I’m avoiding a personal problem by distracting myself with good food and fun people.”

“I’m an expert at that. You have definitely chosen wisely.” His tone was more serious and caring when he spoke next. “If you need to talk, I’ll listen.”

Lena was touched. She had no intention of taking him up on his kind offer — at least not with this particular problem — but she appreciated it. “Thank you. However, this is not something I can _or should_ discuss with you.”

“So, it’s about Kara.”

“Like I said, too smart for your own good.”

Barry let out a small chuckle. “I’m not prying. Just observing.” He folded his arms on the table. “I hope you two work out whatever it is. I know how much you mean to each other.”

 _God, they deserve each other._ She meant it as the highest of compliments. _He barely knows me yet here he is offering support and comfort. Just like Kara._ An image from her dream this morning flashed in her mind. She knew why she had reached out to Barry. He was the next best thing to her best friend. She gave a small smile. “I hope so, too.”

Their food arrived a short time later. By then, the topic had shifted to his life in Central City and his work as a crime scene investigator. (She knew nothing about the multiverse; he kept it that way.) Lena admitted her only knowledge of the topic came from the few episodes of procedurals she had seen on television. Barry’s phone buzzed. Winn was texting to let him know he was leaving work early. Lena insisted he join them, so Barry passed along the message. 

When their twosome became a party of three, it made the gathering even more fun. Winn ordered a chicken Caesar wrap with fries. He smacked Barry’s hand, pointing at him and shaking his head when his friend tried to steal a fry. Winn realized too late that Lena _had_ stolen a fry and was chewing it with a smile on her face. The exaggerated expression of defeat he portrayed had his friends howling with laughter.

Unbeknownst to them, their happy meal was being photographed.

Kara was at her desk, writing her final two stories before she was on vacation. A perk of Lena being unavailable to meet for lunch was she could write uninterrupted and just maybe get out at a decent hour. She was hungry, but vowed she wouldn’t break until she had written the first of the two stories. As of now, she was about two-thirds of the way done. _I should be finished with this one within the hour. Then, lunch. Ugh, I’m starving._ She was in the middle of typing in an exceptionally long quote when her mobile rang.

She was tempted to ignore it since the phone number was blocked, but decided against it. Even though she was looking forward to leaving the office behind next week, she couldn’t not answer it. What if it was an amazing story? Her competitive streak got the better of her. She took the call.

“Hello? Kara Danvers speaking.”

“Hello, Ms. Danvers,” said an electronic voice. “I’m so sorry I’ve caught you all alone at your desk.”

Kara stopped typing. She instinctively stood up, adjusting her glasses as she looked around the newsroom. Nothing seemed out of place, even though several people were on the phone. She sat back down. “What makes you think I’m at my desk?”

The voice laughed. “You are not with your friends. Lena would rather be out with your—. Apologies. What are you calling Barry Allen these days? Crush? Friend? Boyfriend? Damaged goods?”

Kara wasn’t pleased with the taunting tone or what the caller was saying. Lena wasn’t out with Barry. That’s ridiculous. Even if they were, so what? They were all friends. _I’m stuck at work and so is Winn. Barry should have someone to hang out with._ Then, she remembered Lena had declined her lunch invite citing work. If she was so busy, how could she be with Barry?

She shook her head to clear the web of thoughts that were taking over her mind. _Just stop. This is what they want. Don’t fall for it. Whatever it is._

“Thank you for your concern. Have a nice day.” She moved the phone away from her ear and was about to end the call when the voice spoke.

“I just texted you some photos.”

Sure enough, a few messages popped in from the same number the caller used to make contact. Kara hesitated, but not for long. Her reporter’s curiosity kicked in and she opened the attachments. There were a half-dozen photos of Lena and Barry at a table at Noonan’s. 

They looked happy. Lena appeared to be gesturing like a game show model in one. Barry was leaning in and looking earnest in another. A third had them both smiling in profile. A fourth had Lena with a familiar expression; Kara recognized it as the one _she_ wore when she was with Barry. She never saw it obviously, but she had felt it every time — and Alex had described it to her once. With the final two photos, she felt a pang as Winn had now joined them. 

Kara had never desired to be somewhere more. She wanted to be with her friends at the restaurant laughing, eating, and having an amazing time. Jealousy wasn’t something she normally felt. To be honest, she didn’t feel it now. It was more akin to a longing, an ache.

“Don’t they look cozy?” the creepy voice said. “Not a care in the world. Just as happy without you as with you.”

Kara took a breath. Again, she took the phone away from her ear, about to end the call.

As if in anticipation of the move, the caller spoke.

“He's keeping something from you.”

She brought the phone back up to her ear. 

“He's afraid you'll think less of him if you know. Doesn't he realize you'll think less of him for not trusting you with this info? Be careful, Kara Zor-El. You don't want a repeat of the Mon-El affair, do you? You really should know your partner before you sleep with them.”

The call ended.


	4. Chapter 4

The wagons had been circled at the D.E.O. 

Kara had called J’onn after she got off the phone with her anonymous friend. He had told her to come in as soon as she could. She then told Snapper she had a really bad headache and would be working from home for the rest of the day. Yes, her remaining stories would be filed before midnight, she had assured him. Once she was outside in the sunlight and fresh air, she had started to feel a bit better. 

Mon-El was someone she hadn’t thought of in a long time. Like Kara, he was from a destroyed planet. Unlike Kara, he was royalty — a prince, to be exact. He kept his true parentage from her saying he had been a servant to Daxam’s royal son. When the truth came out, it nearly ended their relationship. Ironically, it was her and Barry’s adventure orchestrated by the Music Meister that had enabled her to forgive Mon-El. Their romance ended for good when she sent him off-world to save his life. He returned some months later with a wife in tow. In his defense, it had been years for him. Kara and he remained on friendly terms, but needless to say he was no longer on Earth.

She pulled out her phone and called Barry. He answered on the second ring.

“Hey! I was just thinking about you. What’s up? Are you okay?”

She could hear the smile in his voice when he first spoke. His complete descent into concern in less than sixty seconds was endearing. He was exactly what she needed. “Something happened at work just now. I know you’re having lunch with Lena and Winn—”

A burst of wind and streak of light occurred no sooner had she finished saying _Winn_ and Barry was at her side. The worry and fear nearly coming out of his pores. “What happened?”

“You’re here.”

“Of course, I’m here. Did you honestly think I wouldn’t come?” His heart dropped into his stomach. How could she, of all people, think he wouldn’t be by her side the instant something was wrong? Then, she flashed that megawatt grin of hers and his heart lifted back into place.

“I’m just not used to you being _here._ Of us being on the same Earth.”

“Well, get used to it.”

The grin faltered. “Yeah and then you’ll be gone.”

“I’m not going anywhere.” It was out of his mouth before he could think. He didn’t care though. If this wasn’t going in the direction he thought it was headed better to know now.

_Was he serious?_ One look into his eyes and Kara had her answer. _Ohmigod. This is really happening. This is going to happen. Finally!_ She struggled to contain her joy as now was not the time for matters of the heart. 

Barry broke out into a huge grin as he saw how happy his response made her. Then, he remembered why he had showed up outside CatCo in the first place. “So what happened?”

“Nothing good.” The memory of the phone call again left her feeling shaken.

He put his arms around her shoulders, bringing her in for a hug. “D.E.O.?”

“D.E.O.”

A short time later, J’onn, Alex, Winn, James, and Barry were listening as Kara gave a play-by-play of her conversation with the caller. She gave every detail she could think of leaving only one thing aside. That was a private discussion for later.

“And that’s what happened.” Kara adjusted her glasses. 

The sea of concerned faces in front of her did nothing to ease her embarrassment of having to relay what the person had said. Barry was next to her the entire time. She caught Barry’s eye. He smiled supportively and put an arm around her shoulders. She put one around his waist and leaned against him. He kissed the top of her head. A small smile formed on her lips as he put his head next to hers.

This moment between them did not go unnoticed by the rest of the team. Each enjoyed seeing the would-be couple together. Unfortunately, there was a more pressing matter at hand. Alex was about to ask Winn if he had traced the call, but he beat her to the punch. No luck. 

“We need to think of something,” Alex said. “The threats are escalating. If we can’t do something soon, I’m betting this person is going to go after Kara or even one of us. They have already proven they can get access to not just her, but Barry, Lena, and Winn.”

“How they got access to you three is the question,” J’onn rumbled in that deep baritone.

“It wasn’t like we were at a private residence,” Winn pointed out. “We were at a restaurant. You know, _in public_. Where anyone could see us.”

J’onn shot him a look. “Yes, Mr. Schott, but how did they know to be at that _exact_ restaurant before you even got there? Remember: There were photos of Barry and Lena alone together prior to your arrival.”

A realization dawned on Barry. “You weren’t even supposed to be there,” he said to Winn. “Lena invited me at the last minute.”

Alex caught the look of discomfort that quickly flitted across Kara’s features. “Why did she do that?”

“She wanted to see a friendly face.” His arm remained glued around Kara’s shoulder, while his gaze was fixed squarely on Alex. “She said she was avoiding a personal problem by distracting herself with good food and fun people.”

Narrowing her eyes, Alex asked, “Did she say what that problem was?”

“No.” Steel had found its way into Barry’s voice. The glare he was giving Alex’s matched his tone.

Kara lifted her head from next to Barry’s. “Alex. Enough. You have questions? Go ask Lena.” There was no humor in her timbre. She moved her thumb up and down against his waist so he would know she supported him.

“Good idea.” Alex knew to back off. She eyed Barry after glancing at her sister. “Just doing my job.”

He nodded, his features softer than a second ago.

“Do you all think Lena has some secret agenda concerning Barry?” James didn’t like where this discussion was heading. “I have a feeling she doesn’t know anything about this.”

Alex agreed. “That doesn’t mean she can’t be of some assistance in helping us ID whoever’s doing this.” She considered James for a minute. “You’re not coming with me when I talk to her.”

“Well, I was going to ask for a ride back to the office since that’s where she is now. Not L-Corp,” he added pointedly. 

“Fine,” Alex responded. “But you still can’t be in the room.”

“Fine.”

“Great. Let’s go.”

“Let’s.”

The two stalked out of the room taking the chill with them.

“What the hell was that?” Winn was slightly dazed about what just happened.

“This incident has everyone on edge,” J’onn replied sagely. “Alex has a point though. Things are escalating and it’s only a matter of time before something unfortunate happens. If this is how we’re acting now, I fear for where we’ll be when that time comes.”

“I need some air.” Kara left the men in the training room and went upstairs to the balcony, which overlooked the city. The sun was shining and a light breeze greeted her as she stepped out and leaned against the concrete, her arms folded on top of it.

She felt a hand on her back a short time later. Turning her head to get a glimpse of Barry, she smiled. “Hey, you.”

He grinned in return. “Hey back. You okay?”

Sighing, she turned to face him. “Things with Lena are weird.”

“I know.”

Kara cocked her head. “You do?”

Barry nodded. “I do. It also didn’t take me long to figure out it was about you.”

“What did _I_ do?” she asked indignantly.

“No idea. She does hope you’ll work it out though … whatever it is.”

She pulled a face. “I guess that’s something. It’s so weird though. She was fine last night. I mean, you saw her!”

He put up his hands, imploring her not to shoot the messenger. “Hey. I’m on your side.”

“I know you are.”

Barry put down his hands and leaned back against the balcony. “That siren really got to you.” He paused. “Wait, did you think something was up between me and Lena?”

“No!” Kara smacked him in the stomach with the back of her hand. He flinched, which gave her a twinge of pleasure. “Not really. I was sadder I wasn’t with you guys. Not that she wanted me there apparently. Seriously, _what is up with that_? Anyway, The Siren was having a field day playing with my head. You know it told me you were keeping something from me?”

“Well, we don’t know everything about each other. Not yet anyway.”

“Exactly! But then it said you were afraid I would think less of you if I knew.” There was a change in Barry’s demeanor that concerned her. She took his hands into hers. “Nothing you could tell me would make me think less of you.”

His smile was tinged with melancholy. “Doesn’t mean I don’t worry.”

She pulled him in for a hug; their second of the afternoon. “I know. I worry, too.”

Alex and James found Lena in his office. She had made herself at home at his desk, papers, and folders everywhere along with her laptop. She looked up in surprise when she felt a presence other than her own in the room. When she saw who was there, she smiled. Then, she noticed the serious expressions on their faces.

“What’s up, guys?” Her countenance was wary. 

Alex stepped forward. “Can we talk?”

Lena saw James cross his strong arms in front of his well-built chest. She brought her attention back to Alex. “I’m guessing you’re not here as a friend.”

Alex cast a glance back at James and exhaled. “No, but I don’t see why we can’t keep this friendly.”

“How can I help?”

“You can start by getting your guard dog to go chase squirrels somewhere else.”

Lena bowed her head to hide the huge grin, but she couldn’t contain the laugh that escaped. She looked up a moment later with a mostly straight face. “Could we have the room, James?”

He knew it wasn’t a request. However, he felt a bit better when Alex gave him a friendly smile instead of the scowl she wore most of the way to CatCo. He nodded and left the room, closing the glass office doors behind him. Just because he could see their body language thanks to the see-through walls Cat Grant had installed doesn’t mean he or anyone else had a right to hear their conversation — no matter how badly he wanted to be a fly on the wall.

Alex sat down on one of the couches. Lena joined her, disturbed by Alex’s worrisome air.

“What’s going on?”

“Kara is being threatened by an anonymous source,” Alex began. “She received a package the other day with an ominous note. Today, the sender called and texted her photos of you, Barry, and Winn having lunch at Noonan’s.”

The blood drained from Lena’s complexion, leaving her paler than the norm and a bit faint. She remained composed, however. Now was not the time to pass out due to her guilt complex regarding a damn dream.

“Is Kara okay?”

“She’s fine. A bit shaken up _considering_.”

Lena nodded just as she noticed the shift in Alex’s tone. Her eyes narrowed. “What do you mean considering? Considering _what_?”

Alex took a few seconds before answering. This was going to be rough and she sincerely hoped she could calm the seas before the waters got choppy.

“It has come to our attention that you may have an issue with Kara.” Lena opened her mouth to interject when Alex preemptively cut her off. “You are _not a suspect._ I’m asking because it’s an ongoing investigation and we need to know everything in order to discern what’s relevant and what’s not.” She paused. “I’m not telling you anything you don’t already know.”

“Isn’t this more of a police matter?” Lena inquired. “Why is the D.E.O. involved?”

“Supergirl asked us to look into it as a favor,” Alex responded automatically. “Kara is an ally and friend of hers, and Supergirl was concerned that perhaps someone was targeting Kara and her loved ones in order to get at her.” _It’s not a total lie_.

Lena stayed silent for a few minutes. She looked down at her hands, over to the floor, and up at Alex. This happened a few times before she finally spoke. 

“I don’t have an issue with Kara, _per se_ ,” she said, making direct eye contact with Alex. “I want to make that clear. Something happened very recently that has made me want to take a temporary step back from our relationship. I love Kara with all my heart. I would never want to hurt her. I just don’t know how to be around her right now.”

The open expression she wore on her face convinced Alex she was telling the truth. “Okay. I believe you.”

Lena’s shoulders sagged from relief. 

“I’m here if you want to talk. Whatever you say will stay between the two of us.” Alex put a hand on her friend’s arm.

“Not here.”

“Okay. Why don’t you come over tonight? We’ll open a few bottles of wine and a couple half-gallons of ice cream, maybe tuck into some cheesecake, and you can tell me what’s on your mind.” A few strands of hair fell out of Lena’s ponytail. Alex tucked them behind her ear for her.

“Are you serious? Because that sounds _amazing._ ”

Alex laughed. “I will stop at the store on my way home. What time should I expect you?”

“Christ, I wish I could leave now.” Lena sighed. “I really don’t want to be here, but I have some things I need to finish before I can sign off. Let’s say eight. If not I’m free by then, you can come here and shoot me.”

“Your job _sucks_. Remind me to never be the boss.” Alex had an impish grin in place.

Lena giggled. “I _am_ your reminder.”

Alex let out a loud laugh. “I should let you get back to work.”

“Is it okay to get a hug from a D.E.O. agent on duty?”

“Of course, it is.”

The women embraced. Lena clung to Alex longer than she thought was allowed, but Alex made no move to break off their hug. Alex knew Lena really needed this — needed a friend — right now. She was happy to fill that role for her. Lena didn’t have a lot of people she could trust. Alex was stepping up and Lena was grateful to have someone in her corner.

“You didn’t have to cancel your sleepover with Winn. I’m okay.” 

Kara felt guilty. It wasn’t like she was in mortal danger from whomever was behind these attacks. She did feel attacked though. What was it that she could have done to attract this kind of attention? She didn’t like being this person’s focus. She really didn’t like they were bringing her friends into this.

“You are not okay, Kara.” Barry took her purse and put it on the table by the door of her apartment. They had just returned home from the D.E.O. He didn’t have to say anything to Winn, who already knew their plans had been postponed. Winn told him to just take care of Kara. That was exactly what he was going to do. He led her to the couch, where they sat down.

“No, I’m not. I don’t like this, Barry. I don’t like feeling helpless while some sociopath takes photos of my friends with a telephoto lens. I should be out there doing _something_ to catch this person, but I can’t because I don’t know what to do! _There’s literally nothing I can do._ ”

He took her hands in his. “Hey! Kara, stop. I get it, believe me, but you can’t beat yourself up like this. It doesn’t help.”

She tilted her head back and groaned aggressively. 

“What are you feeling?” Barry was trying to steer this in a more positive and productive direction. His therapist would be proud. “Tell me.”

“I feel helpless.”

“Good. What else?”

Kara looked around her apartment as she sorted her feelings. “I feel angry. I feel used. I feel betrayed. I feel hurt. I feel…” She cast her eyes down at her hands in Barry’s and cracked a tiny smile. “I feel protected. I feel strong. I feel positive we’re going to catch whoever’s doing this. Despite everything, I feel good. I feel loved by Alex, J’onn, Winn, Lena, Sam, my family,” her gaze shifted to Barry, “and you.”

He smiled. “You are all of those things, Kara Zor-El. And so much more. You will survive this. This is just a blip on the radar.”

She beamed, then leaned against his shoulder. “Have I mentioned how happy I am you’re here?”

“You may have mentioned it.” He kissed the top of her head. “I’m happy I’m here, too. So, what do you want to do tonight?”

Kara shrugged. “Don’t care. So long it’s just you and me.”

“Alex busy?” Barry teased.

“Didn’t ask. I’m with the person I want to be with most.” She sat up with a start. “Unless you want to go with Winn.”

He put a finger to her lips. “I’m under strict orders from Winn to take care of you and that’s what I’m gonna do. Besides, I’m with the person I want to be with most.”

There was an intensity in Barry’s eyes that nearly left Kara undone. She wanted nothing more in that moment than to catch his lips with hers and leave everything behind as she lost herself in him. She knew he felt the same yet the moment wasn’t quite right. Her pulse was fast, but it was time to hit the brakes.

“Musical movie night?”

Barry broke out into a wide smile. “Only if you have the best one of all.”

“ _The Wizard of Oz_?”

“Good, but no.”

“ _An American In Paris_?”

“Close, but again, no.”

“I mean, of course, I have _Funny Face_.”

“Cold, Zor-Allen. Very cold.”

She smacked him on his chest. “Hey!”

He laughed.

Kara looked out the window to her right. “Well, would you look at that?”

Rain was pouring down, forming a wall of water so dense they couldn’t see across the street.

“Just put me out of my misery and tell me you have it,” Barry begged.

“Of course, I have _Singin’ in the Rain_!” Kara told him, finally letting him off the hook. “How could I not have a copy of your favorite musical of all time? The one you used to watch with your mom?”

Barry had seldom in his life felt such love for one person. There were his parents; Joe West, the man who took Barry in after his mom died and his dad was wrongly sent to prison for the crime; Cisco and Caitlin; and, once upon a time, his ex-wife Iris, whom he still loved but not in the same way — and who also was Joe’s daughter. Right now, his affection for them all paled to the way he felt for Kara. It scared him how much he loved her, but it’s the things that scare you that are most worth the risk, right? He took her hand in his.

“I need to tell you something.”

Lena arrived at Alex’s apartment just after eight and completely drenched. Traffic had been brought to a standstill due to the weather. It hardly ever rained in National City. When it did, everyone freaked out and certain streets tended to flood. Lena had sat in the backseat of her town car long enough. The driver was a block away, at most, from Alex’s building. She looked down at her feet and cursed the Prada heels she wore despite loving them with all her heart. Running in heels was one thing. Running in heels in the downpour that was currently drowning the city was quite another. Suddenly, she thought of something. 

“Tell me I did something smart,” she mumbled as she unbuckled her seatbelt and reached down underneath the other half of the backseat. Her fingers found a cloth handle and she pulled out a tote with a pair of running sneakers inside. Lena clutched the bag to her chest and sighed in relief. She may get wet, but at least she’ll be wearing shoes that won’t make her feet cramp later.

Quickly, she swapped her footwear out and tied the laces of the sneakers. She also was happy she wore trousers today instead of the dress she had been considering this morning. After instructing her driver accordingly, Lena gave the tote a second glance before tossing her heels on the floor behind the driver’s seat. She ran the rest of the way to Alex’s building with the tote held above her like a horrible makeshift umbrella. It was almost better than nothing. _I really need to leave an umbrella in the car._ When she entered the building’s lobby, Lena dumped the bag in the trash.

Alex opened her door to see her drenched friend, who simply shrugged.

“Traffic sucked, so I made a run for it. I was screwed either way.”

Eyes wide and mouth opened in surprise, Alex pulled Lena inside. “You need to get out of those clothes. Come on.”

She led the way up the short set of stairs to her bedroom, where she pulled out a pair of underwear, sweatpants, and one of her Barenaked Ladies tour tees. Alex handed the clothes to Lena and told her to change in the bathroom. “I’ll get you a towel and a washcloth. Just jump in the shower to warm up.”

As soon as she heard the words _warm up_ , a chill ran throughout Lena’s entire body. She nodded and quickly made her way to the bathroom. She stripped and was in the shower in less than two minutes. 

Alex came in the room no sooner had Lena slid closed the shower door. “Feel free to use whatever you like in there. I’m putting two large towels on the toilet seat. Here.” She opened the shower door just enough to hand Lena a clean washcloth, shutting it again once it had been received. “I’m taking your clothes with me. I’ll throw them in the wash once you’re out. You good?”

“I’m good! Thank you so much, Alex. I’m really sorry about this.”

“Last time I checked, you can’t control the weather, so don’t worry about it. I’ll see you out there.”

Lena emerged from the bathroom about twenty minutes later to find Alex waiting for her on the couch. There were two glasses of rosé on the coffee table directly in front. Lena sat down next to Alex and took the glass in hand. She swirled the liquid gently and stuck in her nose, inhaling deeply, before taking a sip.

“Wine snob,” Alex teased.

A loud blast of a laugh ripped out of Lena. When she calmed down, she admitted, “It calms me, actually. I can’t explain it. Something about going through the process.”

“It forces you to slow down and smell the rosé.”

Lena smiled as she leaned back against the cushions. “Exactly. Thank you again for letting me use your shower and your clothes.”

“You are more than welcome,” Alex said with a smile of her own. “Now, I want to hear no more about it.” She waited a beat. “Tell me what’s going on with you. I’ve been worried about you since I left CatCo.”

Placing her hand in the open one Alex had on the cushion, she reassured her, “You don’t need to worry. It’s not bad, just confusing.”

“What is?”

“I think I like women.” 

Lena couldn’t believe she had said it so casually. She hadn’t even thought about it. The words just flew out her mouth without consideration. She marveled over how easy it had been to just say it when those same words wouldn’t fully form for her while she was internalizing them.

“Lena?”

“Hm?” She realized then Alex had asked her something prior to saying her name. “Sorry. I’m still stuck on how I just admitted that to you when I couldn’t admit it to myself all day.”

“You just realized this today?”

Lena shook her head. “I’ve suspected, if not flat-out known, for years.” A pause. “Actually, no. I _have known_ for years that I like women romantically. An all-girls boarding school is a wonderful place to learn who you truly are.” 

She flashed a rueful grin.

“Why is this coming up now?” Alex was still holding Lena’s hand. “Is there a woman you’re interested in romantically? Sexually?”

Once again, images from her dream unfolded in her mind. Both her and Kara naked in each other’s arms, kissing. Kara’s hand went down along her stomach, past her waist, till she had two fingers inside Lena. _Stop it._ Lena closed her eyes, willing the scenes to go away. 

Alex squeezed her hand. Her mind cleared. She opened her eyes and looked at her friend. “There isn’t, but I had a sex dream with Kara.”

This was not a response for which Alex was prepared. “What?”

“It’s not what it sounds like. Ugh! I don’t think it was _about_ Kara. I think she was only there because of the card she included in the flowers she sent me yesterday. I think…. I think this is my heart’s way of telling me I have to end things with James and ... be true ... to myself.”

“How do you feel about that?” Alex had slipped into therapist mode.

“Scared. Good.” Lena looked at her expectantly.

Alex put her other hand on top of the one of Lena’s she was holding. “That’s perfectly normal. I’m really proud of you.”

Lena took a huge swig from her glass. “I haven’t done anything yet.”

“Lena! Yes you have!” Alex wore a wide smile. “You just came out to me. That’s huge!”

She was a bit dazed. “It didn’t feel huge. It felt easy, natural.”

“It did?” Alex was touched by her friend’s honesty. She remembered being scared to death coming out to Kara and her mom. It went wonderfully, but going in she would have preferred being trapped in a nightmare state with Freddy Krueger.

“Yeah.” Lena sat up and turned herself so she was facing Alex. She set down her glass on the coffee table. “As soon as I saw you this afternoon, I realized I had someone in my life I could talk to about this. I couldn’t go to Kara because of the damn dream. James was out of the question. Sam is on a business trip and I couldn’t in good conscience dump this on her when I need her focused on work. It’s kinda why I reached out to Barry. Then, I realized how stupid that was — not the reaching out, though maybe it was weird — but the talking to him about this. He doesn’t know me, yet he’s really easy to talk to.” 

She took a breath. “ _My point_ is that I haven’t really utilized you as a friend, and I know from Kara how good you are with listening and giving advice. Plus, I really liked hanging out with you in the lobby and in the elevator last night. And this is the real point: I want us to be true friends. Will you be my friend?”

Tears were welling up in Lena’s wide eyes. Alex’s heart broke when she heard the question. She had tears of her own brimming. “I will be your friend. _I am your friend._ Come here.” She opened her arms and Lena dove into them, burying her face in Alex’s neck. The tears flowed freely with them both. “I got you.” Alex whispered. “You’re safe.”

**_EIGHT MONTHS AGO_ **

Barry walked up to the front desk at the Metropolis Regency Hotel, where the annual crime scene investigators convention was being held. He was excited to be back after having to miss it last year due to his divorce and the emotional fallout from it. Things were finally getting back to normal for him and this was a huge indicator of that. He had just finished checking in when he heard a voice from behind.

“So, you dared to show your face after all.”

Barry turned around to find a dark-haired Korean man around the same age looking at him passively. Laptop bag slung over one shoulder with the handle of his rolling luggage in his opposite hand.

“Nothing stopping me from being here. Least of all you,” Barry replied coolly.

“Is that right?”

“Yeah. It is. Are we going to have a problem?”

“Only if you’re gonna be this big of a tool _the entire weekend._ ”

“Spoken like _a true tool_.”

Both men broke out into huge smiles as they started laughing, unable to keep the charade going.

“Come here, man!” Will Taylor opened his arms wide and Barry stepped into them.

They embraced for a few long moments before releasing each other. The two had been friends for a few years now, meeting at the conference not long after Barry had become The Flash. By the following year, Will already had worked out his friend’s alter ego. Will was a CSI with the Coast City Police Department. It wasn’t possible for the two to hang out in person due to their schedules, but they kept in touch via text. The third year of the conference was when they first shared a room, each taking a bed. Barry skipped last year — which both hated, but it was understandable and unavoidable. 

Will knew what Barry had gone through during his divorce and the darkness that had threatened to take him. He had experience in that department as he had lost his college boyfriend in a car accident a few months before graduation. Will had been leaning toward detective work, but became obsessed with trying to find the driver who had run his boyfriend off the road. He shut out everyone as he started studying the crime scene, going over every scrap of evidence made available to him when he became friendly with the head of the local CSI division thanks to an introduction by a professor. Food, sleep, and showers were but distant memories.

Eventually, an intervention was staged and he got help for his depression. However, he helped crack the case, which led to the driver’s arrest. Impressed with his due diligence and cleverness despite his mental and emotional state at the time, the CSI head offered Will a job post-graduation. He accepted and had been with the department ever since.

They had become closer ever since Barry learned of Will’s loss. The phone calls, which had started once Will had become aware of Barry’s breakup with Iris, were now a twice-a-week occurrence and they had a FaceTime session once a month, down from three times a week when Barry was at his worst. There was only one other person whom Barry had felt closest to in this life and she was on another Earth. Everyone else had meant well, but Barry just felt too closed off from them to feel a connection. Actually, there were two other exceptions: Oliver Queen, who was like a big brother to Barry, and Joe West. They were the only other people outside Will and Kara whom Barry had let in during that time

Barry and Will made their way to their room on the sixteenth floor. Both remained in awe over how many floors were located within the hotel. Once they were inside and settled, Barry realized he had never asked whom Will had roomed with last year.

“No one.”

This surprised Barry.

Will shrugged. “I wasn’t interested in staying with anyone else. Granted, you _are_ the only person at this thing I’m legit friends with.”

Barry made a face that showed he didn’t disagree with this assessment.

“Besides,” Will continued, “I was only here as a work commitment. So I treated it as such. It sucked _so much_. Knowing you were in the tenth level of hell while I was living it up here just made everything worse.”

“Man, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. It wasn’t your fault. It is what it is.”

Both were silent for a moment. Then, Barry looked over at Will with a grin and a raised eyebrow. “But now I’m here.”

Will couldn’t suppress the smile forming on his lips. “Indeed, you are.”

“And we have the whole night to ourselves.”

“We need to celebrate this auspicious occasion. It may never happen again.”

Barry cocked his head. “What aren’t you telling me?”

“So many things,” Will replied, amused.

“Will.”

“Barry.”

A dejected look took over Barry’s features. “You’re seriously not going to tell me.”

Will gazed at Barry, who sat next to him on the sofa. “When I have something to tell, you will be one of the first people to know.”

“After Ben?” Ben Morganstern was Will’s boyfriend of almost two years. He worked in the Coast City prosecutor’s office.

“Yes, but know you are number two in my heart,” Will replied, leaning towards Barry.

“Awww. I mean that much to you?” Barry leaned in closing the gap.

“Yes,” Will breathed before kissing him.

Barry returned the kiss. He broke it off a second later, but didn’t move away from Will. “Ben.”

“He knows this is happening,” Will promised. “He’s known how I felt about you from the beginning. You know that free pass idea? Where if you have a chance with that _one person_ you’re allowed to go for it? You are that person for me, Barry.”

Barry's emotions were zipping around inside him. He was only now just beginning to see how much he had wanted this to happen. Snippets from their many conversations replayed in his brain. He saw how affectionate Will always had been with him in his words and, on the rare occasions when they had been in the same room, in his touch. Nothing overt, but the love was there. He had thought of Will in a similar way he thought of Kara. The thought that he had a chance with him now, even just for a weekend, filled him with unfettered joy — and a deep-seated lust he thought he might never experience again if he didn’t take advantage of this opportunity.

He kissed Will again. They stayed on the sofa, making out like two lovers who had just found each other again after being separated for a long period. Which, in a sense, was what they were. Will pulled Barry on to his lap. Barry straddled him, his hands on the back of the sofa. Will’s hands were clasped on to Barry’s face. They grinded against each other, moaning into each other’s mouths. Finally, the lack of oxygen was more than they could handle.

They broke apart, catching their breath. Barry leaned back so he was sitting up straight. Will had his hands on Barry’s hips. Both wore smiles that lit up their faces.

“I honestly didn’t know how badly I wanted to do that,” Barry said.

“I did,” Will told him. “But I knew you had to figure it out for yourself. This can go as far as you want, Barry. We have the whole weekend. I’m not going to pressure you into doing anything you don’t want to do.”

Barry put his hand on Will’s chest. “Thank you.”

Will smiled.

“But I want you,” Barry said. “You know this. We only have one chance and I won’t throw it away.”

“Am I how Barry got his groove back?” Will’s smile grew as he teased him.

“Only if you want to be,” Barry said, his own smile matching Will’s. “I’m not going to pressure you into doing anything you don’t want to do.”

“There’s nothing I don’t want to do with you this weekend.”

Barry leaned in till his face was inches away from Ben’s. “Then, we are going to have one hell of a weekend. And we may learn some cool CSI stuff.”

“Oh, you are giving me ideas.”

“Good.” Barry kissed him slowly. “I’m an eager student.”

The rest of the weekend went by in a blur. Outside of the opening night dinner, the requisite panels they each wanted to attend, and a couple tours around the showroom, which highlighted the latest and greatest technology in the field of crime scene investigation, Barry and Will didn’t leave their room. The bed inside the sofa was never used. Room service was ordered. The shower was used for more than just washing up — though it was used for that, too. The queen-sized bed was perpetually disheveled. Every inch had been occupied at various points. The men blushed when they thought of what the cleaning crew would think once they saw the stains on the sheets and pillowcases.

When checkout time arrived, Barry and Will were again on the sofa. They sat cuddled together, holding each other, talking, and giving lazy kisses. Ensconced like this they had been for the past hour; enjoying every minute, every second till it was time to say goodbye.

“I have to tell you something,” Will said. He didn’t move. Holding Barry for these final moments was a promise he intended to make good on.

“Is it what you wouldn’t tell me when we got here?” Barry was in silent agreement with Will. He wasn’t letting go just yet.

“Yes. I got a job in Toronto. I’ll be heading up my own CSI unit there. I start in six weeks and I leave the country in a month.” He held his breath out of fear for Barry’s reaction. Though suspected he knew what it would be, Will didn’t want to break the spell just yet.

Barry nuzzled him, kissing his neck. “That’s amazing, man. I’m so proud of you. I’m really happy for you. _For both of you._ ”

Will exhaled and kissed the crown of his head. “Thank you, Barry. You should think about putting yourself out there. When you’re ready, there will be any number of departments lining up to hire you.”

“Thank you.” Barry sat up and gazed into Will’s eyes for what they both knew would be the last time. “For everything.”

They kissed for a couple minutes before the alarm on Barry’s phone sounded. It was time to go. They embraced, the hug lasting for a full minute. Will kissed Barry’s forehead. Barry kissed the back of Will’s hand. They left separately, knowing they would just fall back into each other if their eyes met before exiting the hotel.

There was no further contact between them. Barry had heard from mutual friends that Will and Ben had arrived in Toronto and were taking the city by storm. Each was making strong impressions in their respective fields. They were married nine weeks after that weekend in Metropolis. 

Barry didn’t send them a gift. There was no need. He wished them nothing but health and happiness. 

Now it was time for Barry to focus on his own future. A future he was more convinced than ever would not include Central City.

**_PRESENT DAY_ **

Kara looked at Barry with awe and compassion. She never suspected this was what he had been keeping to himself. He had this beautiful affair with someone he had cared deeply for and Kara thought that was wonderful. She took his hand in hers, interlacing their fingers. 

“Thank you for sharing this with me.”

Barry blushed, but didn’t take his eyes off her. “You’re the only person I would share it with. Nobody else knows; mostly because it’s none of their business. Plus, I didn’t think it would be fair to Will and Ben.”

Her eyes darkened; anger flashing across her features.

“Kara, what is it?”

“The Siren knows, Barry. They warned me you weren't telling me something. They pushed you to tell me. That is something precious to you and Will. I don’t want you telling me things out of fear—”

Barry placed his other hand on the side of her face. “Hey. Listen to me. I was _always_ going to tell you about Will. No secrets between us, right?”

Kara nodded. The dark mood was still in place. “Right.”

“I am not embarrassed by any of my relationships — past, present … or future,” he looked at her intently. “If people find out, they find out. You’re right though. Will does hold a special place in my heart. Just like Iris. Just like you.”

A softness was filtering through Kara’s features. Her eyes were brighter; a heat was rising from her neck; and a smile began to play on her lips. She took in all of Barry’s face as she gazed upon him. With her free hand, she ran her fingers across his hairline until she was cupping his cheek. He leaned into her touch as she did his.

Eventually, they ordered a pizza and watched _Singin’ In the Rain_. (Kara first had to finish her stories for Snapper, otherwise she would never have heard the end of it.) She pressed against Barry as they relaxed on the couch. He had his arm around her shoulders as she rested her cheek on his shoulder. She smiled as Barry sang along and recited most of the dialogue. Afterwards, they found a Ginger Rogers-Fred Astaire marathon on the classic movie channel. They caught the last half-hour of _Top Hat_ and stayed for all of _Shall We Dance_. 

When it was time to turn in, Kara asked him if he wanted to sleep in her bed. “Just sleep,” she warned.

“Yes, please,” he said shyly. 

As they slept in each other’s arms, Kara’s phone received a text.

_He’s a good man, Charlie Brown. Don’t worry: His affair is safe with me. Speaking of, too bad Lena doesn’t trust you enough with her little secret. You shouldn’t have played with her heart. Now she’s going to break yours._


	5. Chapter 5

The first sound Kara heard the next morning was the sound of someone knocking on her door. Actually, it was more like a pounding. She tried to ignore it, curling into Barry’s back as she spooned him. The noise stopped after a few more attempts and she relaxed. Just as she was about to drift back to sleep, her phone rang. An aggravated groan roared out of her when she very reluctantly extracted herself from Barry, who was dead to the world.

Kara had every intention of silencing her ringer when she saw who was calling. Instead, she answered as she got out of bed. 

“J’onn? What’s wrong?”

“Open the door and I’ll tell you.”

Pushing back the curtain that separated her bedroom from the rest of the studio, she looked hesitantly toward the piece of wood that stood between her and reality. “I can swing by the D.E.O. later. You really didn’t have to stop by.”

“I really did.”

“Be right there.” 

A sigh was released as she hung up and padded over to the door. When she opened it, J’onn was there with three large paper cups of coffee nestled in a carryout cardboard tray.

“I come bearing caffeine.” He held out his peace offering. “Cute PJs.”

Kara looked down at her pink camisole, and pink, orange, and white pajama bottoms. 

“Thanks.” She stood back to let him pass. “This isn’t going to be good news, is it? Should I wake Barry?”

J’onn looked at the empty couch where not a stitch of bedding could be found. His eyes trailed over to the lump in Kara’s bed and the corners of his mouth quirked. He saw the expectant look in Kara’s eyes and his heart tightened. It seemed as if he was ruining not just any morning.

He nodded. “Afraid so.”

Reluctantly, Kara went back to the bed and climbed on top. She shook Barry awake. When he rolled onto his back and opened his eyes, the smile on his face when he saw her knocked everything else out of her head. 

“Morning.”

“ _Good_ morning, you mean.” He slid his hand across her cheek, his smile (among other things) growing as she leaned into his touch. “It feels early. What time is it?”

“Time for some bad news unfortunately,” announced a voice deeper and more authoritative than Kara’s.

Barry glanced over to his left and saw they had company in the kitchen. “Hey, J’onn.” 

His attention flew back to Kara because it was morning and she was here and they were in bed together and this was amazing. Then, something in his brain clicked and he was brought back to the man in the kitchen. 

“J’onn!”

He scrambled into a sitting position, pulling the sheet up to his chin. “H-Hey, man. What’s up?”

A nonchalant tone was attempted. It didn’t work. However, J’onn appreciated the effort.

Kara took Barry’s hand from her face and held it in both of hers. “J’onn needs to tell us something. 

“He brought coffee,” she added in singsong in a bid to entice him.

The younger man immediately changed his demeanor. 

“Is it Kara’s stalker?” he asked their guest. “Do you know who it is? Do you need me to suit up?”

J’onn put up his hands. “Whoa. Slow down. I’ll share what I know once you’re up and ready.”

“We’re ready,” Barry shot back. “I just need to grab a shirt.”

He was ready in less than a second. Lightning quick speed came in handy at moments such as this. A gray S.T.A.R. Labs T-shirt had been tossed on to accompany his plaid navy blue boxers. Just as Kara turned to join J’onn in the other room, he grabbed her wrist and let his hand slide into hers, interlacing their fingers. 

“Whatever he says, we’ll deal with it,” he assured her. “I’m here for you however you need me.”

She squeezed his hand, giving him a smile. “Have I said how happy I am you’re here?” 

He shook his head and frowned. “No. No, I think I would recall that if you had.” 

A big smile broke out on his face. Hers grew to match. She rested her forehead against his, giving his hand another squeeze before breaking the connection.

Following her to where J’onn was standing at the island counter, Barry let her take the lead. He accepted the coffee the older man offered him and took a sip so the caffeine could work its magic.

When both of his friends had their coffee, J’onn began. “I apologize for the early hour. I waited till eight but, to be honest, I was ready to bang the door down at two in the morning.”

“What happened?” Kara put down her cup. Her hair hung loose around her shoulders, face free of her glasses as she had forgotten to grab them.

“You should check your phone,” he instructed. “You have a text from our mutual friend. I’ll let you read it first before I continue.”

Before Kara and Barry left the D.E.O. the night before, J’onn had Winn put a tap on her phone so they could monitor the next time she received any contact from the person who had taken such an interest in her. Kara had forgotten all about it as she had been having such a wonderful time with Barry. Without him, she wasn’t sure she would have been able to get out of her head so effectively.

She grabbed her phone off the counter. There it was in her notifications. She opened the message with Barry reading over her shoulder with a hand on her opposite hip. Her eyes were wide and mouth agape. She looked up at J’onn momentarily before she snapped her head around to look at her friend.

“Barry. I’m … I’m so sorry. Had I known anyone was listening….”

“It’s okay. It’s not your fault.” He kissed her temple. “I’m not embarrassed. I have nothing to be ashamed about.”

He hated seeing her so look so guilty. “Listen to me. I’m angry at whoever’s doing this. They think they can blackmail you? They can’t. Not like this. You are the one person I want to know everything about me. I hope you feel the same way.”

She nodded. “I do. I feel the _exact_ same way.” Kara took a step toward J’onn. “Were you able to get a trace on the text? A location? Anything?”

“We managed to get a location, but it was a little too easy,” he told them. “I sent a team out to an empty apartment in a complex on the west side of the city, but there was nothing but a burner phone with a broken SIM card next to it. There was also a note: _Nice try. Better luck never._ ”

“Obnoxious much?” Barry’s tone was sarcastic.

J’onn gave a quick grin. To Kara, he said, “I’d like to bring in IT to sweep the place. Winn should be here soon. My guess is our friend won’t be bothering with their bugs now.”

She narrowed her eyes. “You’re worried they are going to up their game. They know who I am. They know where I live. Nothing is stopping them from taking me or someone I love. Or worse.”

“Yes.” He sighed. “I don’t think they’re going to kill you, Kara. But I do fear what they’ll do to destroy you emotionally. Maybe Barry’s love life isn’t enough, but—”

“My life is,” the younger man finished. “Same goes for you, Alex, Lena, Winn, and James. We’re all targets.”

Kara shook her head. “ _Nothing_ will happen to you. I won’t lose you.” She looked at both men with her. “ _Any of you._ ”

Alex rolled over to check the time on her phone. It was just after nine in the morning. She groaned and threw an arm over her eyes. As she lay there for several seconds, she contemplated rolling back on to her side. Then, she remembered Lena was in the living room. Alex was hit with an overwhelming urge to check on her friend.

Lena had insisted on taking the couch the night before. She and Alex had argued about it for longer than was necessary while standing in front of the piece of furniture in question. The debate ended the second Alex mentioned the couch was a pullout. 

“This pulls out?” Lena had asked incredulously, pointing at it.

Her host shrugged. “Yeah. What does it matter? My bed is still better.”

Lena laughed and put her hands on her face, dragging them downward. “It’s a bed, Alex! A pullout bed is a step above a couch. We each get a bed. This is officially insane.”

Alex couldn’t help but laugh at that logic. “Okay okay! You win. You get the sofa bed. Happy?”

“Ecstatic.” Lena crossed her arms over her chest. “Now, where’s my damn bedding?”

“Oh, that’s how we’re going to play it?” Alex teased, a grin on her lips. “You’re feeling better, so you’re gonna just boss my ass around now? In my own home?”

Lena cocked her head, her face expressionless. “How else did you see this playing out?”

“Spoiled bitch.”

“Whatever, Robocop.”

Alex’s jaw dropped and eyes grew wide. She recovered quickly. “You can sleep on the damn mattress as it is for all I care.”

She walked away as Lena shrugged and replied, “Fine by me. Easier to clean up in the morning!”

The dark-haired heiress called out the last line as her friend had disappeared into the nearby closet. A few seconds later, Alex returned with bedding in hand.

Lena smiled. She helped the brunette pull the bed out of the couch and make up the mattress. Once everything was handled and Alex was sure Lena had everything she needed, they hugged good night.

Now, after hitting the bathroom, Alex entered the living room to find Lena sitting up in bed with a tablet in her lap. She looked up and smiled when she heard the bathroom door open.

“Morning!” Lena greeted with a smile.

“Morning.” Alex wasn’t awake enough for anything more than a lopsided grin. She climbed in beside her friend and leaned against the back of the couch. “Did you sleep okay? Tell me you haven’t been up long.”

Putting her tablet aside, Lena turned her full attention to Alex. “I’ve only been up for, like, twenty minutes.” She nudged her friend’s shoulder. “How about you? Sleep okay? You are not a morning person, are you? I never realized.”

Alex leaned over and put her head on Lena’s shoulder. “That’s because coffee is my friend when I’m on duty. Otherwise, I’m a lifeless blob.”

Lena rested her head on top of Alex’s, a small smile quirking at the corner of her mouth.

A sigh came from the other woman, who added, “I slept fine. Good even.” A beat. “You didn’t say how you slept.”

“Huh. Yeah, no, I slept really well. Better than I have been actually.”

“Good. Sleep is important.”

Lena hummed in response. They sat in silence just enjoying each other’s company for a bit when a phone rang somewhere in the apartment.

“I think that’s yours,” Lena said.

“Ugh. I know.” Alex groaned as she got up and ran to the nightstand in her bedroom. She grabbed the phone and answered on the third ring. “Hey, J’onn.”

She listened silently as her boss updated her on Kara’s situation. “She’s okay?” A breath was blown out in relief. “Good. Yeah, I’ll stop by later. Thanks for letting me know. I’ll see you soon.”

Alex hung up and put her phone back down. When she turned around, she started slightly at the sight of Lena at the top of the small set of stairs leading into her bedroom.

“Was that about Kara? Is she okay? Sorry. I could obviously hear you and I got concerned.”

 _What the hell do I say to that?_ Alex wondered. She opted to stick to the truth. Lena wasn’t a suspect, but she was a friend. 

“Yeah, it was. She’s fine. There was another incident. Turns out, her apartment is bugged. We’re taking care of it.”

Lena entered the space proper. “Ohmigod. That’s horrible. I’m glad she’s okay. Barry’s good, too?”

Alex nodded. “They’re both fine.” She took a beat before continuing. “You know, you could reach out to her. I think she’d really appreciate it.”

Arms wound themselves around Lena’s chest so she was hugging herself, insulation from an uncomfortable proposition. She shook her head. 

“I can’t. I’m sorry. It’s selfish, I know.”

“It’s okay. Can I tell her you were asking about her?” 

Alex understood that even though they had had a wonderful conversation last night, this was only the beginning of Lena’s journey. Identifying as anything but straight was still an obstacle under the best circumstances. When you’re having sexual dreams featuring your best friend, it doesn’t make things easier.

“Please. She won’t understand why I’m not there — hell, I barely do — but if I can comfort her in some small way….”

Closing the gap between them, Alex took Lena in her arms and held her tight. It likely would get awkward for the Danvers sisters, but it would be a speed bump. Lena needed her now and Alex meant what she had told her last night: She had her back.

The technicians were winding down when Alex arrived on the scene at Kara’s apartment an hour later. The place wasn’t as big a mess as she had expected, which was good. The last thing her sister needed was for her home to look like a tornado had swept through. She smiled at some of the tech workers and greeted them as she looked around. 

J’onn and Winn were standing around the dining table, which was covered in equipment. However, all eyes were on one very pretty flower. Alex joined them and took in the golden beauty that sat inside a soil-filled pot. It had been ages since she had seen a sunflower. Kara loved them, but it seemed odd she hadn’t noticed one had appeared in her apartment without her knowledge.

“Tell me the plant isn’t a plant. As in, it wasn’t placed here to spy on my sister.”

Winn laughed. “I see what you did there, but no.”

“It’s much more annoying than that,” J’onn said.

Alex looked at him confused. When her eyes went back to the table, she noticed something she had missed earlier. “You’re kidding me.”

J’onn shook his head. “I wish. The scarab beetle was found sitting on top of the dirt.”

“ _The bug is the bug_.” Winn cackled at the absurdity. “It’s genius!”

“I wouldn’t go that far,” Alex warned.

“Nor would I,” J’onn agreed. “That said, it was clever to put it in a spot Kara wouldn’t look twice at.” Off Alex’s look, he added, “The flower’s fake. A very good facsimile, but not real.”

“Where _is_ Kara?” her sister asked. “I thought she and Barry would be here.”

Winn shook his head. “Nah. Way too traumatic. Plus, they were in the way, so they went to breakfast. I told them I’d text when it was all clear. I hate this so much.”

“We all do, Mr. Schott,” J’onn replied, hands on his hips. “What I despise even more is not being any closer to finding out who is behind this.”

Alex nodded at the pot. The soil was littered with tiny green particles. “What’s the green stuff?”

“We’re not sure,” J’onn said. “But we’re going to have it analyzed. It appears to be another plant of some sort. We’ll know more soon.”

Looking around before leaning in to address his friends, Winn said conspiratorially, “I don’t know about you, but I am very happy we have a party to look forward to tonight.”

Kara had been planning on hosting a welcome bash for Barry. It wasn’t anything huge, just the gang, her, and the man of honor hanging out here and having a good time. Very informal and very much anticipated by everyone. In light of the current situation, Kara had confided to Winn that morning before leaving that she still wanted to host, but was afraid no one else would be in the mood.

Winn had nipped that in the bud immediately. “Are you kidding? This is _exactly_ what we need, Kara! Something good and happy to take our minds off the horror that’s happening to you.” 

His words had smacked him in the face. “Oh, wow. I could have phrased that so much better.”

“You think?” she had retorted, but she wasn’t angry. “You’re right. We all need a breather. You can’t be working this case twenty-four/seven, which, yes, I know you will be, but you know what I mean.”

A smile had broken out on his face. “See? Simpatico. Now, just tell me if you need me to bring anything aside from my jolly demeanor.”

Alex now sighed, thinking of the potential clusterfuck the evening could bring in terms of her sister and Lena. Then, she thought of Barry. He deserved to have a fun night with friends and so did Kara. The hell with it. This party was a damn fine idea. Thank God, she was bringing beer.

“ _Yes._ ” She high-fived Winn. “This is a very good thing.”

J’onn seemed a bit concerned, but relented upon further consideration. The investigation wasn’t coming to a full stop because of one gathering. Just the opposite. He believed they were due for a break and was optimistic they would have one soon. For Kara’s sake, he hoped this was true.

“Agreed,” the older man affirmed. “But first, we have work to do.”

Lena joined the queue when she entered her favorite coffee shop, A Real Drip. While she waited to place her order, she pulled out her phone and checked her email. She was able to delete some, while marking others for further attention later. Others she simply forwarded to the appropriate parties. She loved the rare times when she could delegate. It was good to be the queen.

She sent Sam a text in reply to her check in from earlier. There was a conversation to be had when Sam got back. Lena crossed her fingers that it would go as well with her as it went with Alex. Not that Sam had ever given her reason to think it wouldn’t. She and Sam had shared so much, after all. No. Lena was just nervous about revealing something so personal about herself. Kara would eventually find out and with her, Lena had zero reservations. Her best friend would only want what was best and for her to be happy. She only needed to get out of her own head long enough to tell Kara.

At the sound of the barista calling out for the next customer, Lena stepped forward and told the woman what she wanted. As the barista took her order, the other woman noticed her server’s black and white tresses.

“Cool hair,” Lena complemented.

The young woman smiled. “Thanks. When I first started here, I had a wig with a ‘natural’ color. It itched like hell, so I took it off on my break. My boss took one look at my real hair and told me to ditch the mop. Best thing I could have done. We’ll call you when your order is up, Lena.”

The dark-haired woman stepped aside to wait for her latte. She went back to checking messages and emails on her phone. It seemed like it just may be a light day at the office. Working on the weekend was never fun, but today of all days she was grateful for the distraction. At most, she should only be there for a few hours. This pleased her. She wanted to have time to take a long bath before Kara’s party that evening. Despite her tangled feelings, she intended on going. Besides, even if she didn’t end up talking to Kara, she knew Alex, Barry, and Winn would be there. And James, of course. She sighed.

“Lena!” The barista with the unusual hair announced her order was up.

Her customer retrieved her coffee with a smile.

“May your heart be strong, Lena,” the barista told her.

Lena did a double-take. “Thank you. Same to you.”

Her car and driver were waiting a couple blocks away. It was the closest spot he could find. Lena didn’t take issue with it. The day was lovely and she looked forward to the short walk. After crossing the street, she hadn’t taken more than a few steps when she bumped into the last people she expected to see.

“Lena! Hi!” Kara enveloped her in a hug before the other woman could object or deflect.

“Hey, sweetie.” Lena embraced her with one arm as she held her coffee cup in her other hand.

When she let go of Kara, she greeted Barry with a similar hug — only this one was more heartfelt.

Afterward, she asked, “What brings you to this part of town? Oh, God. How’s your apartment?”

“Occupied,” Barry replied.

Kara laughed and nodded. “Pretty much.” She cocked her head. “How did you hear about it?”

“Alex told me. I was with her when J’onn called. I’m so sorry about what you’re going through. It must be terrifying.”

Lena hated the awkwardness she felt. No doubt it showed in her stilted delivery and that made her feel even more sensitive. She wanted to know everything, but she also couldn’t wait to bail. _Why does this have to be so weird? Why do_ I _have to be so weird?_

Picking up on her best friend’s social cues, Kara felt just as awkward and adrift as Lena. She pressed on since the other woman was trying to be friendly. “It’s … unsettling. I’m confident the D.E.O. will figure out who this person is and soon.”

A silence fell over the trio that lingered like a bad odor. Each person waited for someone to say something, anything. Finally, Barry spoke up.

“We’re getting supplies for tonight,” he admitted, answering Lena’s earlier question. “You’re still coming right?”

“Yes! Absolutely! I’ll definitely be there,” she replied quickly.

“Awesome! Excellent!” Kara chimed in.

The next moment, Lena’s phone rang. “Sorry. It’s Sam. I need to take this.”

Kara and Barry waved her on as Kara’s own phone alerted her to a new text. The couple smiled when Lena told Sam she was with them. They said hello to Sam when Lena relayed the other woman’s own greeting.

As Lena spoke to Sam, she heard her own text alert sound. She could see Kara was on her phone and appeared to be texting, but thought nothing more of it. When she ended her call, Lena checked her text messages to find one from Kara.

“ _Thinking about you even now. I hope you have a wonderful day, Lena. XOXO.”_

“I should get to the office,” the executive declared. The text had rattled her more than she wanted to admit. “Good luck with your, um, shopping.”

Lena tore away from them and stopped short of breaking out into a run. She speed walked to her car and jumped inside the first second she could. The short ride wasn’t enough to clear her head, but she managed to get herself together. There was one question in her head that she couldn’t shake: _What the fuck was that?_

Back outside across from the coffee shop where Lena had left them, Kara and Barry started to walk toward the discount store that was a few doors down so she could pick up some new bowls for tonight.

“Hey, could you text Alex and ask her if she could pick up some hard cider?” Kara asked as they approached the store.

“Yeah, sure. Just one tiny little thing though.”

She stopped just shy of the door. “What?”

He gave her an embarrassed grin. “I need her number.”

Surprise spread across her face as her eyes widened and her mouth formed an “O”. “I’m so sorry. I just assumed you had it. Here.” She pulled her own phone out of pocket and unlocked it. “Just use mine. Tell her it’s you and get her to text you so you have it. With all of our phones connected now thanks to Harry’s app, we all should have each other’s numbers. Come find me when you’re done.”

Their fingers grazed when Kara handed Barry her phone. They smiled shyly, but the joy was unmistakable. He watched her walk inside and quickly pulled up Alex in the phone’s message system before the device locked. A chuckle escaped him when he read what Alex had texted while Lena was on the phone, as well as Kara’s reply. He sent his own texts to the older Danvers sister and went inside the store to find Kara. His phone buzzed immediately after.

Across the street from the window of the coffee shop, the barista watched the scene unfold, her phone in her hands. “Run to her while you can, Barry Allen. Your happily ever after could be over in a flash.”


	6. Chapter 6

The party at Kara's apartment — complete with a _Welcome Home, Barry!_ banner she had painted a few days ago knowing it would make him blush till he matched the red of his Flash costume — was in full swing. The whole gang was there with everyone broken up into small groups.

Alex and J’onn. Barry, Winn, and Lena. Kara and James. That was the current configuration, but it wouldn’t hold for long. Everyone mingled with everyone else, so no pairings were stagnant. When the boys dove head first into nerdom, Lena snuck away without them noticing and joined Alex and J’onn. 

Having spotted her friend making her way toward them on the couch, Alex switched to non-D.E.O. matters as she moved over so she was in the middle. J’onn picked up the social queue without missing a beat. Kara and James were sitting in the chairs opposite the couch, talking about the latest episode of an NPR podcast to which they were both addicted. That was, until Winn loudly proclaimed Hufflepuff was the weakest of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry houses in _Harry Potter_.

“Oh, he did not just say that!” Kara exclaimed, itching for a fight.

“Hey, Winn!” James called out to his mate, who was sitting at the dining table with Barry. “Why you gotta be sketch like that? Come say it to the lady’s face like a real…. Wait, what house were you sorted into again?”

“I’ll have you know I’m a Ravenclaw.” Winn puffed out his chest.

“Really? ‘Cuz you’re acting like a Slytherin.”

The tech wizard was about to reply when something occurred to him and he deflated a bit. “Says the Gryffindor,” he mumbled.

“That’s right.” James had a huge smile on his face and he absorbed the pride that leaked out of his friend.

“Yo, Barry!” Alex shouted. “Why so quiet? What house did you get?”

“Gryffindor!” J’onn suggested.

When everyone turned their heads to look at him, he became a touch defensive. “What? I know things.”

“Too obvious,” Lena said, jumping in on the fun. “I say Ravenclaw.”

Alex started laughing. “Do you even know what _Harry Potter_ is?”

The other woman faltered. “I know … what — _who_ — he is. He’s the boy in that series of children’s books and films with the lightning tattoo on his head. I think there’s a dragon?”

At that, the room filled with hysterical laughter. J’onn leaned forward, nodding his head, and offered Lena a high five. She took the teasing good naturedly and gratefully accepted J’onn’s friendly gesture.

Kara got up and walked over to the boys. She saw Barry duck his head as she approached, a heat rising from his neck to bloom over his cheeks. “It doesn’t matter,” she assured him. “We’re just curious. I mean, I think it’s fairly obvious I’m Hufflepuff.”

Barry offered her his lap as he pushed out the chair in which he was sitting. She took it and slung her arm around his shoulders.

Winn waggled his eyebrows. “Come on, Bar. You’re amongst friends.”

“Yeah, I’m definitely not telling you now.” Barry pulled on his beer.

“Slytherin,” Alex announced. She cocked an eyebrow, daring him to call her out.

Instead, she got an annoyed look from her sister, who mouthed her name. Alex could hear the scolding tone even without sound. She mouthed back, “What?” and shrugged.

Shaking his head, Barry admitted she was right.

“I knew it! There’s a darkness in you, Barry Allen.”

Alex’s wink and playful grin made the boy from Central City smile. He stuck his tongue out at her, which made her cackle with delight. She returned the gesture, much to his joy.

“There _was_ the day I took the quiz. Probably should have waited till after the full-blown depression and anger at how my life had crapped out had passed.”

The blanket of silence that fell over the apartment was unnerving. Barry suddenly felt extremely self-conscious. He looked around at his friends, who had a mix of compassion and sorrow playing on their features. When his gaze rested upon the face of the girl on his lap, he saw only love and understanding.

“Too soon?” he asked, not tearing his eyes away from Kara.

She frowned slightly and shrugged her shoulders. “It’s not like you're wearing black anymore. Although a Dark Flash suit would have been kinda hot.”

A grin struggled to stay off her lips. The light that danced in her blue eyes only highlighted the mirth within.

“I really should have had Cisco make one,” Barry said. “The look on his face alone would have been worth it.”

Kara let out a huge laugh that was so infectious, he couldn’t help but join her. His hands left her hips as his arms snaked around her waist. Her other arm joined the one already draped over his shoulders.

The image was wonderful for their friends to behold. Despite the darkness that lurked just outside, the duo looked a couple in love. They hadn’t reached coupledom yet, but it was only a matter of time.

When the pizza arrived — all ten boxes, which got more than a few laughs and eyerolls from those assembled — and everyone had at least one slice on his or her plate, Kara raised her bottle of beer to propose a toast.

This garnered a groan from the room.

“Oh hush!” she scolded to her guests’ amusement. “I’ll make this short.” Looking at Barry, she said, “It took awhile, but you made it through. I am so proud of you and what you have accomplished as you recovered. You are stronger now than ever, Barry.”

“And faster!” he interjected.

“I don’t know about that,” she teased. “To family and being together.”

“To family,” the small crowd answered.

“Finally!” Winn crowed.

As everyone went to their separate corners once they had eaten, Barry pulled Kara away so they were standing by the windows across from the dining table. “Hi.”

“Hi.”

They said nothing for a moment, letting their goofy grins say everything as they looked at each other. 

“Thank you,” he said, breaking the silence. “This is one family I’ve wanted to join for some time.”

“Barry, you joined the second you caught me after Siobhan shrieked me out of that top floor window at CatCo!”

Siobhan Smythe was a professional rival of Kara’s who, for a brief period, had replaced her as Cat Grant’s assistant. Siobhan was bounced out of the company once Cat learned she had planned on selling damaging information on Supergirl to rival publication The Daily Planet. With Kara back at Cat’s side, Siobhan had been seeing red.

Her latent powers had kicked in, giving her a supersonic scream. Pissed off at the world, Siobhan stormed CatCo Worldwide Media and turned her newfound ability on the one person she hated most. Kara was blasted through the glass next to her desk outside Cat’s office only to be saved by a newly arrived Barry dressed as The Flash. 

“Really? I thought it was the ice cream I sped in to show off my powers to Winn and James.” 

Kara grinned and wrinkled her nose. Shaking her head, she admitted, “You’re not wrong. That ice cream was _so good_.”

“I should get us some after everyone goes home. Leftover pizza and ice cream. God that sounds amazing.”

“Oh, we’re definitely doing that.”

At that point, Alex called her over. She held up a finger to let her sister know she would be there in a minute. “You doing okay?”

“I’m doing great.” He took her hands in his, their beer bottles abandoned when they moved locations. “Thank you for this party and for being you.”

“You’re welcome for the party.” Kara squeezed his hands. “And thank you for being you. Now, try to have fun without me.”

She winked at him as she made her way over to Alex.

“Look at them,” James sneered mockingly as he gazed upon Kara and Barry. “So cozy and cute. Even with a stranger invading their privacy, they still have time for each other.”

“Are you jealous of two people who aren’t even officially a couple?” Winn dropped his voice a couple octaves. “Shame. What hath brought thou to this low?”

James chuckled. He took a swig of his beer and shook his head. “Man, I know. It’s pathetic. I want what they have. If not with Lena, then with someone else.”

They were sitting on stools at the kitchen island observing how close their friends were as they stood by the windows across from them.

“Wait. Are you and Lena in trouble?” 

Winn was concerned. It wasn’t like James to keep something big like this from him. Granted, it also was none of his business. However, James liked to talk when he had issues to deal with, so his not speaking up was a problem.

James hesitated before continuing. He looked over at Lena, who was with J’onn and Alex on the couch. “She’s pulling away from me. Has been for a few weeks now. You know, she stayed over at Alex’s last night and I didn’t know until her assistant told me when I called her office this morning? Lena didn’t answer her phone and her voicemail wasn’t picking up. I don’t care that she went. I just wished she had thought to mention it. It would be nice knowing where my girlfriend is, y’know?”

“Man, that’s rough. I’m sorry.” Winn pulled a face.

“What?”

“Did you know she had asked Barry to lunch yesterday before it was announced in front of everyone?”

Shoulders slumped, James sighed. “No. I knew she really liked him, but hadn’t realized they had hit it off so well.”

“To be honest, neither had I. But in Barry and Lena’s defense, there is nothing there. They are honest-to-God friends. Although Barry did find it odd she asked him, and not him _and_ Kara.…”

“Yeah. What is up with those two? I bring her up and Lena either freezes or she changes the subject. She’s been doing that for a couple days now. It’s weird.”

“So weird.” Winn paused. “I don’t think we should be talking about this. It’s not really any of our business.”

James nodded in agreement, not mentioning it was Winn who had brought up the topic. “Another beer?”

“Yes, please.” As they both got up, Winn nodded toward the two chairs across from the couch. “Change of scenery?”

“Sounds good. I’ll meet you over there.”

As he grabbed two more bottles of beer from the decorative ice chest on the floor, James caught Barry’s eye after Kara had walked away. He gave a friendly nod with a small smile that grew when Barry did the same. Then, he made his way over to Winn.

The chatter between Alex, J’onn, Kara, Winn, and James had taken on an inclusionary feel after the latter three had joined the conversation. What had been a talk about Kara’s stalker and Lena offering any help she or L-Corp could give — which then became about the new barbeque joint in town and their insane ribs when J’onn declared once they had the culprit in custody he would make that person “squeal like a pig” — had morphed once more into a planned group outing to the hottest and most exclusive karaoke spot in National City.

Lena was not much of a singer, but she had to admit it sounded fun. It would be nice for them all to hangout again soon. Especially if she could work through her issues and make up with Kara beforehand. She had to admit one perk of Barry being in town was the group hang’s were becoming more of a regular occurrence.

For now, she could feel Kara’s eyes on her. Lena could tell her friend desperately wanted to talk to her, but there was no way that was going to happen tonight with everyone here. That was a private conversation for another time. _Soon_ , she told herself. _It’s going to happen soon. Three, four days tops._

Kara had just been about to ask her something when Lena politely excused herself, admitting she needed to stretch. “Shoot me the deets about the karaoke. I’m definitely in!” she told Alex as she walked away.

Lena walked over to the kitchen island, where Barry was drinking a bottle of Cisco's special beer with the insanely high proof. 

Cisco had wanted to call it Betterbeer since it was better than Butterbeer, which was the beverage of choice in the _Harry Potter_ books, but everyone hated that. Caitlin had suggested Ramon's Awesome Ale, which went over a little better but not by much. 

He had forwarded the recipe to Winn, who brewed a batch and bottled it with help from Alex earlier that day. J'onn was never to find out they used a D.E.O. lab as a distillery. They valued their lives, as well as their assorted body parts and organs way too much.

"You look happy." Lena smiled. 

Barry's smile got bigger as he looked out at their friends assembled in the living room talking and laughing. His eyes rested on Kara, who was play-fighting with Alex; the sisters hysterically laughing. 

"I am."

"You sound surprised." 

He turned his focus to Lena and paused. "I am."

"Why? You're with family. You belong here. And trust me when I say I know how rare it is to find people who accept you for who you are and not for what you can bring to the table."

"Preach!" Barry held out his bottle.

Lena laughed and brought up her refreshed glass of Chardonnay, a clinking sound made from the connection of glass on glass. They took a sip from their drinks.

"It's just I can't remember the last time I felt this relaxed around a group of people. Even after the divorce, when I started to feel like myself again, it never felt right when I was with family and friends."

"You've changed. You went through hell, Barry. I only know what you and Kara told me, but you were accused of murder only to eventually be acquitted, your marriage imploded and as a result you lost your sense of self. You came out the other side, but it shaped you."

He took a big swig from his bottle. "Yeah ... that about sums it up."

She swiftly realized she shot her mouth off again. "Oh fuck. I'm — I'm sorry, Barry. I shouldn't have said anything.... " 

He waved her fears away with his free hand as the beer bottle was gripped in his other. "You're not wrong. And honestly, it's nice to be able to talk about it with someone who can relate. Back home, Joe and Cecile are supportive. Cisco and Caitlin will listen, but stay neutral as Switzerland. And Wally and Harry just stay out of it. I am so goddamn tired of everyone treating me like I’m going to break! FUCK!!!"

Kara heard Barry's outburst, but not anyone else in the living room did between the music coming through the Bluetooth speakers and the din her friends created. She wanted to run over to make sure Barry was okay. 

Lena seemed to be handling the situation. Kara decided to let it be. If there was a real issue, she would be made aware. Part of her wanted to keep one ear on them, but a bigger part of her felt that would be an invasion of privacy. She let her friends pull her attention away from the kitchen and allowed herself to get sucked back into the merriment.

"Feel better?" Lena was smiling again.

"Damn, that felt amazing!" Barry put down the bottle and bent over till his forehead touched the island.

She burst out laughing and he did, too.

"You gotta let it out, man! All that corked up rage is not healthy. I'm a Luthor, I should know." It was her turn to take a big swig from her glass. 

Barry just laughed harder, which gave Lena the giggles. It quickly grew till they were laughing so hard they couldn't breathe and found themselves sitting on the floor side-by-side under the island.

"Seriously, though," she told him once she calmed herself enough to speak coherently. "If you ever want to talk about whatever's going on in there—" she gestured awkwardly between his head and chest "—I'm around. I'll happily tell you you’re being an ass or that everyone sucks. Or both."

He looked at her, grateful she walked over. "I may just take you up on that."

"You have my number and therefore no excuse not to call me when you want to Hulk out emotionally."

"Thank you, Lena. I mean that."

“You are welcome, Barry."

"I'd say feel free to return the favor, but I know you have Kara."

Lena thought about his statement. It was true Kara was her person. But it was also true Lena didn't have many friends. There were Alex and Sam, for sure. She had become friendlier with Winn and her relationship with James was complicated. That was basically it. It would be nice to have another friend in her life. A guy friend who could offer a different perspective and whose opinion she could trust. 

"I do. But I have your back if you have mine."

Barry thought she looked scared for a moment, but he couldn't fathom why. 

"Of course I do. We emotional train wrecks have to stick together, right?" 

James chose this moment to squat in front of them and ask, "Am I interrupting?"

Lena could have fucking killed him. She had just made the fourth real friend of her life and she couldn't bask in her own glory for one goddamn second.

The party was starting to have that end of the line feel to it a couple hours later. It was  
  
nearing the witching hour and the energy levels that had been through the roof not so long ago were now ebbing drastically. Kara, Alex, and Lena were all huddled together on the couch with Alex once more sitting in the middle.

“I knew I was the bitch of this trio,” Alex joked.

“Don’t be so sure about that,” Lena replied lazily.

“You’re both my bitches,” Kara chimed in.

This received an endearing response from the other two. “You’re so sweet,” one of them said. Kara was in power-down mode and unwilling to decipher voices she knew as well as her own.

Everyone knew the time had come to pull the plug on the festivities, but no one wanted to bail just yet.

“Five more minutes, Ma!” Winn called out randomly.

J’onn, however, took that as a sign for him to get his young friend home. Winn was seated on the floor with his head against the older man’s leg. The Martian patted the top of Winn’s head and told him it was time to go.

As the others joined them, some stretching and a couple each eager to hit the bathroom after James exited, the music gradually grew louder. No one noticed it at first, but soon it was hard to ignore. Everyone froze in place; even James once he stepped back into the living room.

Kara exchanged glances with Barry. Both shook their heads, indicating neither had added the number to the playlist they had constructed especially for tonight. The song was “The Devil Within” by Digital Daggers and each person listened closely to the lyrics that were now playing.

_“I made myself at home_

_In the cobwebs and the lies_

_I'm learning all your tricks_

_I can hurt you from inside_

_I made myself a promise_

_You would never see me cry_

_Til I make you_

_You'll never know what hit you_

_Won't see me closing in_

_I'm gonna make you suffer_

_This hell you put me in_

_I'm underneath your skin_

_The devil within_

_You'll never know what hit you.”_

The second the last word was sung, the power went out. Kara went to the hall to see if anyone else was affected. As she suspected, the rest of the floor had electricity. Seconds later, her apartment’s power was restored. It was then she noticed a few green petals by the door. Had they been there earlier? 

No. Not before…

“Alex. J’onn. Can you track down our pizza girl? I think she may be a person of interest.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song that plays at the end of the party is Digital Daggers' ["The Devil Within."](https://youtu.be/LBDHGxWcXyw) If you want to hear the song, just click the link!


	7. Chapter 7

The delivery woman’s body was found a few blocks from Kara’s apartment in an alley by a small group of teenagers, who thought it was someone passed out from too much alcohol. There was dried blood from where it poured out from the woman’s ears. She was in her early twenties and had been dead for a few hours. Early estimates had her demise around eight o’clock, which was about the same time the pizza had been delivered to the party.

Seeing as how the murder was tied to Kara’s stalker, J’onn claimed jurisdiction, but offered to run the case in partnership with the National City Police Department. He knew beat cops would come in handy for questioning people about the young woman’s history and whereabouts. The D.E.O. director and Alex vouched for the party guests as no one had left the apartment the entire night.

Once the detectives and the uniformed officers left the apartment, it was just the seven friends. Everyone was a little shaken and definitely sober. Any buzz they might have experienced evaporated during the “possession” as Lena called it. Winn debunked that theory instantly by explaining that “anyone with an Amazon Prime account and YouTube access could have performed that little party trick.”

“Yeah, that doesn’t make me feel any better,” she admitted.

“It wasn’t supposed to,” he replied. “The point is we’re no closer to figuring out who this is.”

Kara shook her head, hands on her hips. “We know whoever it is has a personal vendetta against me. Which means I know who they are. That narrows the field considerably. The song that was chosen was a warning, but also a clue. The green flower things by the door, which you,” she pointed to Alex, “said were found in my sunflower pot along with the recording device—”

Winn snorted. “The bug.”

Eyes narrowed, brow furrowed and mouth quirked, Kara regarded her friend for a moment before continuing. “—also were found by the door _after_ the pizza was delivered. We know the body found nearby wasn’t of the woman who dropped off the food. That means someone stole her identity.”

“But why not poison the pizza?” Lena asked. “I mean, the best way to get rid of you or at least hurt you would be by attacking all of us. No?”

“Not if she wanted to be near the action to soak up the atmosphere like a junkie looking for a fix,” Alex replied.

“To make the moment of her revenge all the more sweeter because when Kara loses everything, her stalker could think back on tonight and relish in her victory,” Barry concluded.

“We’re running out of time.” J’onn stood before them with his arms crossed over his broad chest. “We need to up our game because she could pull the trigger at any time.”

“I’m not so sure she’s not going to run out the clock,” Kara said.

“You think she’s going to drag this out and strike when you least expect it?” James asked.

“She’s playing with her food,” Winn pointed out.

“Exactly,” Kara stated, adjusting her glasses. “You’re right, J’onn. We need to focus. The sooner we figure out what plant those petals are from and what kind of tech this person is using, the closer we can find her before she does something we can’t fix.”

“Think we’re already late on that front,” Alex countered.

Lena looked at her watch, surprised by the late hour. She had been so caught up in the drama surrounding Kara, the time had slipped away. “I hate to break this up but, seeing as we’re not going to solve this tonight, maybe we should go. It’s nearly two and sleep would be good for everyone.”

They all agreed. The guests took her lead and grabbed their belongings. As they shuffled to the door, each one said their goodbyes to Kara and Barry. Lena and James were the first ones out. James suspected the others might need privacy. Lena felt helpless, but once again offered any assistance. Before he left, Kara told J’onn she wanted to at least do an aerial sweep of the city tomorrow.

“I’ll zip around on the ground, while Kara’s in the air,” Barry offered.

To her credit, Kara didn’t protest. She smiled and winked at him.

“Supergirl and The Flash. National City’s dynamic duo,” Alex grinned. “Suck it, Gotham.”

“I have to admit,” J’onn told them, “I have been waiting for this day for some time.”

“We’re here to serve,” Barry said.

“Tomorrow,” the older man commanded. “For now, get some sleep.”

“Yes, boss.” Kara and Barry replied in unison, getting smiles from both J’onn and Alex.

It was quiet the next morning. The city bustled below but, from within, there was silence. Kara lay in bed with her eyes open. Next to her, Barry slept peacefully. His breathing was even and the content look on his docile features made her smile. She loved waking up next to him the past two mornings. This was where he belonged. With her. There was no point in saying she could get used to this because she already had. 

As soon as she saw Barry when she woke up in the sick bay at the D.E.O. a few days ago, it was as if she was home. Kara knew he had felt it, too. They had been in sync ever since. It was unlike any other relationship of which she had been a part. There was no stop and start. No figuring out what the other person was thinking. No secrets. No lies. No doubt.

Watching him was probably creepy, but she couldn’t take her eyes off him. They had not taken their relationship to the next level. Kara wasn’t sure when it would happen. There was no _if_. Coupledom had already shaped the intimacy they shared even without sex or kissing. 

Her eyes fell to his pillowy lips, which were aimed in her direction. Barry was sleeping on his back, head facing her. The side of his mouth quirked. _What are you dreaming about, Bar? Am I there? I hope I am._ God, how she wanted to capture his mouth with her own. That mouth had featured in more than a few fantasies while she spent some quality time with herself.

Kara reluctantly turned her head away from her friend. The longer she stared at him, the more she felt the need to indulge in her baser desires. No way was she doing that while he slept beside her in the same bed. So, she let her mind drift away from one person she adored to another.

Lena was never far from Kara’s thoughts — especially the past couple days. After the incident last night, it had felt like it did before between the two of them. Lena seemed like her old self. Kara wanted to know what was bothering her friend. If she could work things out with Lena that would be a weight off her shoulders. Then, maybe, the two of them could come up with an answer as to the identity of Kara’s number one fan.

Reaching over to the nightstand, she checked the time on her phone. Not quite nine. If she left now, she could catch Lena at home before she left for her run. Even on Sunday, Lena got her morning run in despite not having a schedule for the day. _I hope she’s not still asleep. I would hate to wake her._ This made Kara hesitate. She shook her head free of doubt. If this was going to happen, it had to be now.

The next instant, she was out of bed and dressed. She knelt on the bed, kissing a still dozing Barry on his forehead and temple. Then, she grabbed her glasses, keys, and phone, stealthily exiting without disturbing her sleeping beauty.

Lena had been awake for the past hour. She had been sleeping just fine, when _BAM!_ Her eyes flew open. There had been no bad dream she had been aware of; no dream at all come to that. Perhaps it was a sign she had shut out Kara long enough. Last night proved her best friend needed her now more than ever. Whatever she herself was going through, Lena knew it wasn’t going to be dealt with overnight. 

Kara’s situation was more pressing. It was literally a matter of life and death. _My existential crisis can sit on the backburner for a bit now that I’ve at least addressed it. Maybe I can deal with it in the background. Talk with Kara and James. Get the major issues dealt with so I can be there for my girl._

She had hated leaving last night after everything that went down. At least Kara hadn’t been alone. Had Barry not been staying with her friend, Lena would have slept on her couch to keep watch. It was horrible what had happened to the poor delivery woman. There was something about the stolen identity angle she couldn’t shake. Kara’s description of the woman who delivered the pizza was an exact match to the person in the alley. 

At least things had been warmer between her and James last night on the ride home, which was nice. They had mostly talked about Kara and her stalker. Each had made vows to help in any way possible and to present a united front. What they had managed to ignore was the giant elephant in the backseat of Lena’s town car. Instead of spending the night together, they once again spent it apart.

It was like two parents sticking with the marriage for the sake of the kids. Lena shut her eyes and shook her head. _Ridiculous. Like that ever worked. You should know from experience, you fucking moron._ She groaned aggressively as she opened her eyes. She was going to have to end things with James. It wasn’t fair to either of them otherwise. It wasn’t as if she had someone waiting in the wings. That was the last thing she needed right now.

No. She needed to sort herself out before she could let anyone inside. Her phone alarm sounded. It was nine. Time to get up and face the day. 

Swell.

Twenty minutes later, Lena had showered and was wearing a silk floral kimono robe while enjoying a French roast freshly pressed. Normally, she would have gone for a run, but opted to push it to this afternoon unless something more important came up. She sat at the kitchen table with her tablet in hand, reading the day’s news. Her doorbell rang. A frown appeared on her lips. Setting down her items on the tabletop, she got up and headed to the living room.

Lena approached the front door, stopping to check the security system next to it. Kara was looking directly into the camera, almost as if she was daring Lena not to let her inside. A relenting sigh escaped. Despite her earlier resolve, Kara was both the only person and the last person she wanted to see. She opened the front door, but turned away and walked to her bedroom before Kara could say anything.

Hurt by the lack of welcome, Kara was still concerned for Lena. She was determined to find out what had been bothering her friend of late. What was worse was that Lena didn't seem to give Kara a second thought when they were apart. Kara had been the one to get in touch, only to get the brush off. 

Well, not this time.

She adjusted her glasses and followed Lena to the bedroom, choosing to hang out in the doorway while the other woman crawled into bed. 

Lena didn’t know what possessed her to come here instead of the kitchen, where her coffee waited for her return. Maybe it was the comfort of a warm bed and soft furnishings. Regardless, she sat in the middle of the bed, legs bent at the knees; shoulders hunched; arms wrapped around her legs; and her head resting on her knees. The moment she had both feared and anticipated had arrived. 

Kara waited a beat, then dropped her purse and jacket on the floor. She kicked off her shoes and crawled into bed behind Lena. She straddled her so her chest was against Lena’s back and wrapped her arms round her friend's waist, pushing that long dark hair to one side. Then, she rested her chin on Lena's shoulder.

"If I did something to hurt you, I'm sorry," Kara told her quietly. "You mean the world to me and the last thing I would ever want is to cause you pain."

Lena's heart broke upon hearing her best friend's words in her ear. Her eyes filled with tears and lower lip trembled as she tried desperately not to crumble. She took a deep breath to steady herself.

"You did nothing wrong, " Lena replied as she straightened, leaning her head against Kara's and wrapping herself around the other woman’s arms. "I'm just trying to sort out a puzzle about myself. I never meant to make you doubt yourself or us."

_I am such an asshole. How could I have hurt her? Who punishes their best friend for caring about them? I love this woman. This woman who has stuck by my side through all the shit my mother and the rest of the world has thrown at me. She's my sister._

Pulling away so she could face Kara was harder than she thought. Her voice broke as she spoke. "I am so sorry, Kara. I know I've been weird and distant and ... rude. I–I recently accepted something about myself. I’ve suspected it for a long time but, growing up as I did, I suppose I just suppressed it. You see, I’m, um…” 

She let out a small chuckle as she briefly looked down at her hands, which were clasped in Kara’s. A breath blew out. Her wet eyes drifted back up till they were staring in Kara’s bright blue ones.

“I’m bisexual. I don’t know what that means for me in the long run, outside the obvious, that is. I'm still working that out myself." Lena gave a quick grin. "But I promise I will not let what's going on with me affect our relationship from now on."

Squeezing her friend’s hands, she added, “I am here for you with this whole stalker nightmare. I will help in any way I can. Just tell me what you need.”

Now, it was Kara's turn to cry. Actually, she had started as soon as she saw Lena's tear-streaked face. The blonde’s heart broke for her friend just as Lena's had for her. She had no idea this wonderful person was struggling with her sexuality. It was something that had never been an issue for Kara, so she wasn’t sure how she could help. Of course, she realized, that wasn’t entirely true. Images of Alex and Barry floated through her mind. She gave her the biggest smile she could muster.

"I love you. I always have and I always will. I'm here for you, whatever you need. _We are fine._ If you want space, I will respect that. Don’t worry about me. The rest of the gang and the D.E.O. are looking out for me. I just want you to do what’s best for you. Your health and happiness are everything to me."

Lena gave up keeping her crumbling facade in place. And with that, so did Kara. Both were ugly crying now. 

"I've missed you so much!" Lena choked out between sobs. 

"I've missed you, too!"

The hug was massive and long. They squeezed each other tight — though Kara held back a little. She just got her best friend back, she didn't want to kill her during the reunion.

"I don't want anything else separating us," Lena said. "That I know."

“Nothing will,” Kara vowed. “Not if I can help it.” 

There were a couple secrets Kara still held close to the vest, namely hers and Barry’s alternative lives as superpowered crusaders. There was a time and a place for everything. 

Barry was speeding through the city doing ground patrol to see if anything caught his attention. He had no idea what he should be looking for exactly, so he was taking in everything to see if anything pinged his weird-o-meter. Nothing stuck out and, if it had, it wound up being nothing of note when he stopped for a closer look.

What had been notable was how normal this all felt. Patrolling National City as The Flash with Kara taking to the skies as Supergirl felt like they had been doing this forever. It hadn’t been quite that long though. The first time had been when they met a few years ago, and he had agreed to help take down Silver Banshee (aka Siobhan Smythe) and Livewire (aka Leslie Willis, a former traffic reporter, who had acquired electrical powers after a helicopter she was riding had been struck by lightning). This was in exchange for Kara and Winn helping to get him back to his Earth.

He could get used to this being the new normal. Partnering with Kara and the D.E.O. would be similar to his working with the gang at S.T.A.R. Labs and the Central City Police Department. Sure, every new work environment was different, but this change of scenery had reinvigorated Barry. It occurred to him that maybe he should look into the prospect of employment as a crime scene investigator in the city. He made a mental note to drop a hint with J’onn to keep him in mind should anything arise. Will’s advice coming back to him was a lovely reminder of his friend’s influence.

“How’s it looking down there?” Supergirl’s voice came over the earpiece sewed into The Flash’s suit.

“Crowded.” Her giggle made his heart tighten and a patch of warmth bloom at the base of his spine. “How’s it looking up there?”

“White cumulus clouds as far as the eye can see.” His chuckle made her break out into a huge grin and her cheeks flush. “I guess we’re both striking out.”

“’Fraid so. The few hits I’ve had turned out to be misses.” He continued zipping along the streets of National City, widening his net as he ran. “Any chance we can meet up for a short regroup? Five minutes, max. Promise, Alex.”

From her perch in the communications room at the D.E.O., the corner of Alex’s mouth quirked. “Promises, promises. I know you, Flash. Five minutes becomes lunch at the nearest shawarma place. Suddenly, it’s two hours later and you want to make a donut run.” 

“You guys have shawarma?”

“Not the point!”

Supergirl burst out laughing. “There is a really good spot at Sixth and Stanley I can introduce you to. We can grab dinner there before karaoke tonight?”

“Hell yeah!” The Flash exclaimed.

“Can I come?” Winn jumped in on the conversation. “I haven’t had shawarma in so damn long.”

“Winn!” Alex barked. “Not the time!”

“You can just text me an answer later,” he quickly replied before going radio silent and turning his chair away from Alex, who was giving him a look he was very thankful could not literally kill.

“A five-minute meet up to come up with a better plan isn’t a bad idea, Alex,” Supergirl pointed out.

“Agreed. Five minutes. No more,” the senior agent ordered. “At the very least, I want you to finish your sweep of the city. I’m not optimistic, but I want something accomplished today.”

“We’ll finish the job, Alex,” The Flash vowed. “You have my word.”

“I appreciate that, Flash. Enjoy your break.”

The two superheroes met up in an empty section of the docks. Water flowed behind them, emptying further out into the Pacific Ocean. Blue skies were dotted with the cumulus clouds Supergirl had mentioned. A light breeze was refreshing against the mild air that had settled over the city. 

This section of the docks had been empty since the airplane parts manufacturer that had operated there for more than fifty years closed up shop a few years ago. The brick building that stood off to their left was starting to sprout vines and weeds were popping up in the cracks of the concrete beneath their feet. 

Once they were face-to-face, Barry pulled back his cowl and put his hands on his hips. “This isn’t working. We don’t know what we’re looking for.”

Arms crossed over her chest, Kara nodded. “I know. I just needed to be out here doing _something_. The fact that I’ve just been going about my business the past few days while this person continues to attack annoys me.”

Realizing how harsh her words sounded, she shot her partner a worried look. She needn’t have been concerned. He brushed her fears aside with a shake of his head and a small smile. 

“Of course, you understand,” she said. “I just don’t like standing by when I feel like I should help. I get that I’m the case, but I don’t care!”

“On the contrary, you care the right amount.” Barry’s smile grew. “You’re not a victim, Kara. No matter how much this person is trying to make you one. Never have been, never will be.”

“Thank you. Now. We still have to finish the perimeter, such as it is.” She scratched the back of her head. “Is there anything we’re missing? J’onn, Alex, and the N.C.P.D. already talked to the poor delivery woman’s friends and family. Not to mention her boss and co-workers. She was just in the wrong place at the wrong time.”

“Was she though? Someone had to know she was delivering food to your apartment. And what about the blood in her ears?”

“The bug was still in play when I placed the order Friday morning, so that would explain the woman being targeted. As for the blood, Alex is looking into it. She should have something soon.”

They were still waiting on the lab results of the plant leaves that had been found in Kara’s apartment. A backup at the laboratory had slowed down more than just their case. 

Winn was running a search to identify the kind of tech that could allow someone to completely make a realistic facsimile of someone else’s face. When Kara gave a description of the delivery woman, it had led them to the woman in the alley. Nothing seemed to fit their criteria yet. Either it was only in the planning stages or the project had been abandoned because the firm that had the patent couldn’t make it work.

“I’ve got nothing else,” Barry sighed. “What we need is a break in the investigation. Until then….” He shrugged.

Alex came through on the comms. “Hey. Sorry to interrupt. Supergirl, I have Lena on the line for you. She called me when you and Flash didn’t answer your phones. She says it could be important. You want me to patch her through?”

“Go ahead, Alex.” When she heard the line connect, she initiated the conversation. “Lena? What’s wrong.”

“Hey. I’m sorry to bother you. Something’s been bothering me for a bit. I should have asked when I saw you earlier, but I honestly didn’t think of it.”

“It’s okay. What’s up?”

“Did you send me flowers a few days ago?”

Kara’s nose crinkled. “No.” She shot a curious look to Barry, who couldn’t hear their conversation. “Someone sent you flowers pretending they were me?”

Barry’s posture straightened; his features became more serious.

“Apparently,” Lena sighed. “I knew something was off when you didn’t mention them the night Alex and I were over for dinner. I just brushed it off. Then, there was the text yesterday you sent me while I was on the phone with Sam, and you and Barry were standing in front of me.”

“I didn’t send you a text.”

Barry stepped closer. There was concern in his blue-green hazel eyes.

“Yeah. I just worked that out,” Lena admitted. “Hence my call. I think it’s your stalker.”

“Do you still have the card for the flowers?” Kara asked. “I’m guessing there was a card.”

“Oh, there was. And I do. Looking at it right now. They came from In Full Bloom on State Street. I asked my assistant earlier. Luckily, she has a great memory. Although, she couldn’t explain how they ended up at my old office.”

Kara gave Barry a raised eyebrow. “That _is_ weird. You’re in your office at L-Corp?”

The Flash had his headgear back in place.

“Yep. You or Alex coming by to get it?”

Nodding her head to her partner, Kara mouthed the floor number and direction Lena’s office was located. She indicated to him they would meet at the D.E.O. The next instant he was gone.

“No, I’m sending a friend. He’ll be there in a flash.” She heard Lena gasp and bit back a chuckle. “Thank you, Lena. I’ll talk to you later.”

Lena had absentmindedly disconnected the call. Kara let out the chuckle she had held inside. Then, she shot up into the atmosphere and flew to D.E.O. headquarters.

Barry and Kara arrived at Alex’s lab around the same time. He had to drop off the card from the flowers to forensics first. Optimism wasn’t dripping off him, but a lead was a lead. There was always a chance it could give them somewhere new to go. Kara had a smirk on her face. Barry knew she was convinced she had beat him back. He shook his head with a knowing gleam in his eyes. There were two errands on his route. All she had to do was fly back. No dice. He wasn’t conceding defeat.

“Do you two ever stop flirting?” Alex asked with a mock scowl.

“We’re not flirting,” Kara and Barry argued simultaneously. 

“Nobody believes that,” Alex shot back.

Both Kara and Barry opened their mouths to reply when Winn walked in the room. “J’onn has a video conference with the President. He said to go ahead without him and we can debrief him later.”

“Since when does he have a conference call?” As J’onn’s second-in-command, the older Danvers sister thought she would know if such a thing was on the schedule.

“Since now. She called him while we were headed here. Or, actually, her Chief of Staff called. You don’t expect him to turn down the President of the United States, do you?”

Alex shot him a look. “No. Of course not. Just want to make sure I’m in the loop is all.”

“Not even J’onn is stupid enough to keep you out of the loop, Alex,” Barry said.

She smiled and cocked her head. “Thank you, Barry.” Pointing at him, she added, “You’re my new favorite person.”

“Hey!” Kara and Winn took offense simultaneously.

Barry bit the inside of his lower lip to fight back the grin that was trying to force its way out. “So, you have news?”

“I do. The plant analysis finally came back.” Alex crossed her arms over her chest. “Clover. The four-leaf variety, to be exact.”

“A shamrock?” Kara asked incredulously.

“Holy Lucky Charms, Supergirl!” Winn exclaimed. “Wait. How is that significant?”

Alex sighed. “It’s not. At least, not yet. It’s weird. Now that we know what it is though, we can work on figuring out how it possibly links back to Kara. Also, the autopsy on the delivery woman is done. Her eardrums were destroyed, hence the blood. Whatever did that caused her brain to hemorrhage and that’s what killed her.”

Barry looked at his friends, waiting for one of them to say what he was thinking. No one did. “Silver Banshee. Right?” He looked at Kara. “Our first team up. She was out for blood then. What makes you guys think she’s still not thirsty?”

“We locked her up in the city’s first containment unit for metas,” Kara reminded him, “thanks to you, and that’s where she is now.”

A quick glance among the trio who stood with him, then Barry stated, “And we know for a fact she’s still there.”

Winn raised a hand. “I called over myself a couple days ago.” He shrugged. “I check in every so often, just to make sure she’s being taken care of and is okay.”

Barry put a hand on his friend’s shoulder. “Sorry, man. I didn’t know. I wasn’t trying to be a dick.”

“None of us knew,” Kara admitted. “It’s really sweet of you, Winn, in light of everything.”

Alex put a hand on his other arm and smiled.

“I should let it go — let her go — and I have. But now and then, something just comes over me. Siobhan was a good person with some serious anger issues and a family curse she didn’t ask for. I just wish we could have helped her before it was too late.” He smacked Barry upside the head. “Stop changing the subject and making me look all weak in front of the badass ladies.”

The men shared a grin as the women exchanged a warm glance.

“So,” Kara said to get the conversation back on track, “we can rule out Silver Banshee. Who else has it in for—”

“My mother.”

“Lena!”

Standing in the entrance to the lab was the only Luthor who was friendly with the House of El. Lena’s brother, Lex, had a well-publicized grudge against Kara’s cousin, Kal-El (more commonly known as Superman). Lena’s stepmother, Lillian, carried on Lex’s vendetta, targeting Supergirl and, when applicable, Kara. Lillian was aware of the Girl of Steel’s true identity, while her stepdaughter was in the dark. Both Kara and Lillian agreed it was best Lena remain ignorant for now. Not that Kara enjoyed lying to her best friend.

“She is a prime suspect now that this Silver Banshee is no longer under consideration.” Lena addressed Alex. “May I?”

“Of course.”

Lena stepped into the lab and joined the team.

“Your mother is in prison, yes?” The Flash asked. Barry had pulled his mask back over his head a split second before Lena appeared as Winn had noticed what appeared to be a spot of bird feces near one of the lightning bolts on the side. He was now vibrating at a high frequency, which also altered his voice, so she wouldn’t identify him.

“You must be The Flash. I appreciate you dropping by my office earlier.” Her voice had a droll note to it. “Yes, she is. However, that hasn’t stopped her before.”

“Nice to meet you, Ms. Luthor.”

Lena glanced at Supergirl before fixing her gaze once more on the newest superhero on the block. “Lena, please. We’re all friends here, I hope.”

“Absolutely,” the Girl of Steel confirmed. “Lillian can be tenacious when she gets an idea in her head.”

“That’s an understatement,” Alex scoffed.

“What brings you by?” Supergirl’s curiosity peaked.

“To offer my services … and my phone. I thought you might need it for the text message that I got yesterday.” 

She handed it to Winn, who approached with his hand outstretched. “I made a promise to Kara this morning, which I intend to keep. It occurred to me that my mother might have a hand in what’s going on. She tends to … misconstrue things intentionally.” 

Lena chuckled. “I don’t know why I’m being delicate. God knows she doesn’t deserve it. Anyway, regardless of who it is, I want to help in any way.”

“You’ve already helped,” Supergirl assured her. “Telling Kara about the flowers was a piece of the puzzle we didn’t have. As is your phone. We’re sorry you got dragged into this. You shouldn’t be involved.”

“I’m involved one way or another if Kara is. It’s as simple as that.” Lena turned her attention to Alex and Winn. “I know I’m not on the payroll, but tell me how I can help with the science or the tech.”

“Right now, we don’t have anything,” Alex admitted. “And before we can clue you in on what we know officially, we need J’onn to sign off on your coming aboard in even a volunteer capacity.”

The dejection was evident on Lena’s face, but she swallowed it. “Of course, I understand. Have him call me with any questions or concerns.”

“I’ll walk you out,” Alex offered. She and Lena left the trio to their own devices. 

Barry had stopped vibrating once Lena and Alex departed. He pulled back his cowl once more. “Now what?”

“Lena makes me realize,” Kara declared, “we can’t rule out any suspects without talking to them first. Just because someone is locked up, doesn’t mean they aren’t capable of pulling the strings. I’ll come up with a list, but I can’t guarantee how complete it will be. As Supergirl, I’ve made a lot of enemies. Luckily, Kara doesn’t have nearly as many.”


	8. Chapter 8

The D.E.O. was a bustling hive of activity as Alex and Lena left the lab. They had to dodge a few agents as they pushed past to get their destination. On the floor below, some were hard at work monitoring events on several screens as others chatted and joked with colleagues. Alex had escorted Lena as far as the landing at the top of the stairs when the other woman put a hand on her arm. The agent stopped and looked at her friend with concern.

“What’s wrong?”

Lena nodded toward the balcony opposite them. “Could we?”

“Of course.”

The women stepped out into the warm air and stood facing each other. Alex unsure of what Lena had to say and Lena unsure of how to say it.

“I’ve been meeting with Lillian on a weekly basis for the past month,” the dark-haired woman admitted. “I know it’s stupid considering our history and our incompatibility, but she asked to see me and my curiosity got the better of me. Now, I’m thinking I can use it to our advantage.”

This admission didn’t faze Alex. She was well aware of Lena’s complicated history with her stepmother, who accepted her into the Luthor family after her birth mother died. “First of all, it’s not stupid if you’re getting something healthy out of it. Second, what are you thinking?”

“I’m thinking this face-changing mask sounds like the kind of thing my mother would have engineered back in her Cadmus days. What if she did and someone managed to get a hold of it with or without her blessing?”

Project Cadmus was a government research laboratory that experimented on otherworldly species deemed a threat to Earth. Over time, it was taken under Lillian’s wing and had cut ties with the federal government. At that point, its purpose was to eradicate all aliens from the planet regardless of intent.

Lena waited for her friend’s reaction. She could see the wheels of Alex’s brain turning behind her brown eyes. When the spark of recognition ignited in them, the dark-haired woman felt the corner of her own mouth quirk.

“They would have carte blanche to do whatever to whomever they like.” Alex paused. “Lillian is very proprietorial. Sharing her toys is not something she does lightly.”

“If there was something in it for her, she would be much more open to the idea.” Lena acknowledged another course of logic. “Of course, it’s entirely possible it’s someone who used to work for her. Or even a rival. But I think we both know that’s not likely.”

“So the question is, who is Lillian working with? Voluntarily or otherwise.”

Lena shook her head. “I have no idea. Didn’t The Flash suggest someone? Silver Banshee? I heard you shoot that down just as I arrived.”

“Yeah. We’ll look into it again just in case. But right now she doesn’t seem likely.”

Crossing her arms, the Luthor scion cocked her head. “This is Kara’s life we’re talking about here, Alex. Doesn’t everyone warrant a second look regardless of how unlikely they may seem?”

The older Danvers sister felt as if Lena had just slapped her — and rightly. It knocked the sense back into her that had apparently gotten lost somehow amid the chaos. A weight settled on her stomach as the guilt of not doing her sworn duty to protect and serve washed over her. She had been unduly dismissive of Barry, which was unwarranted. 

“You’re right. I’ll look into it myself.”

“Look into what? Sounds like I missed something.”

J’onn joined them on the balcony with his brows knitted together in concern.

Lena looked from the D.E.O. chief to her friend and raised an eyebrow.

Alex took the hint. “We should go to your office to talk. You definitely missed one or two developments.”

The shawarma joint Kara had suggested was teeming with customers, but most of the orders were being carried out. She and Barry found a table against a wall and away from the windows that were situated in the front and opposite side of the eatery. The counter took up half of the wall behind where they were sitting with the kitchen in the back. Tables filled in three-quarters of the center of the room, leaving space for customers to come and go, and lined up beside the full-length window facing Sixth Avenue.

The pair had been sitting in the restaurant for about a half-hour. They still had an hour before it was time to meet up with the gang for karaoke. In the meantime, Kara had been working on her list of potential suspects. She had started it at the D.E.O., giving Winn what she had come up with before she and Barry left.

The tech whiz had run the names through the computer at his station. Every name was crossed off for being either dead, shipped off-planet or rehabilitated. Unfortunately, there were still more names where those came from; so it was back to the drawing board. It was decided to best include suspects for Kara and Supergirl. Winn had told her to just email him the next batch before karaoke and he would run those through, as well.

With the clock ticking, Kara had sent a second set of suspects’ names to her friend before she and Barry had left her apartment. They had stopped by to shower and change ahead of dinner and the evening’s activity. On the way to the restaurant, Winn had texted her the bad news. 

Now, she was on round three. The order of pita and hummus that arrived ten minutes ago had helped lift her spirits, as did her dining companion. Barry happily distracted her with tales from his rogues’ gallery — both the impressive and not-so-impressive. He hadn’t told her these stories before and she couldn’t help but wonder what else she didn’t know about him.

“What’s that face?” he asked when her features shifted from content to something else.

“I was just realizing there are a lot of stories we’ve never told each other. Maybe even a lot we don’t know about each other.” She put her hand on his. “It’s not a bad thing. It just knocked me back a bit is all.”

“Do you feel like you don’t me?” Kara wasn’t wrong, but Barry assumed they had the rest of their life together to learn the rest. Had he misconstrued the situation?

“No! The opposite. I feel like I know you as well as I know myself. It’s just the idea that despite that knowledge, I still have so much to learn about you.”

He sighed in relief. “Same. And you’re right, but I like to think we have time for that.” A grin spread across his lips. “These past few days alone have been extremely educational.”

Her blue eyes lit up. “They have, haven’t they? I know I’ve learned a few things.”

Tilting his head, he narrowed his eyes. He desperately wanted to know exactly what she had learned even though he could guess some of them, but knew that could wait. Especially as he could see their main courses arriving.

When their waiter attempted to take away the pita and hummus, both jumped to claim the plate for their table. The man laughed and shook his head as he walked away. Kara and Barry caught each other’s eyes, giggling at their eagerness. 

“Do you want to still work on the list or just enjoy dinner?” he asked.

He had no preference and she could see that. As she put her phone away and adjusted her glasses, she said, “Let’s just enjoy dinner.” Looking at her plate, she added, “This looks _so good_.”

“Still want to trade half?”

“Oh yeah!” Her eyes were wide as she half-laughed her response.

Kara had gotten a lamb shawarma pita sandwich while Barry had gotten the chicken version. They swapped half and dug into their meal. The moans that came from both were borderline obscene. The meat was tender and warm; cured with spices, such as cumin, cardamom, cinnamon, turmeric, and paprika. In addition to the meat, the pita was stuffed with lettuce, tomatoes, onions, parsley, and tahini sauce — the latter of which complimented the meat perfectly.

As dinner progressed, they talked about their married friends, Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak. Kara hadn’t seen either since Barry’s dark period. The three of them, in addition to the S.T.A.R. Labs team, and Joe and Cecille, took turns staying with their depressed friend and son. Kara couldn’t stay for long periods, but she had a standing invitation to crash with the marrieds any time she was on their Earth.

Oliver led a team of masked vigilantes that populated his and Barry’s universe. Known as the Green Arrow, as well as the heir to the Queen estate now that his parents were both dead, Oliver patrolled Star City with the help of his team (including wife Felicity, who oversaw the technology side of the operation while keeping watch on the members while they were in the field).

“When this is all over, I want to do group hang — just the four of us,” Kara announced. “Think they’d be interested?” 

She knitted her brow, concerned maybe she was pushing things too far. After all, it’s not like a) she and Barry were a couple and b) Felicity and Oliver necessarily wanted to spend that much time with them (offer of a bed notwithstanding).

“Are you kidding?” Barry barely managed not to choke on the sip of water he had just taken when Kara had made her proposal. “Before I left—” He pulled out his phone and, finding what he was looking for, handed it to her. “Here. Read for yourself.”

Kara read the text message from Felicity:

_“Just because you are leaving this universe doesn’t mean you can forget we exist, Barry Allen. You WILL bring Kara with you when you visit, and you WILL have us over for dinner and game night. No invisible man crap. I don’t care how damn happy you are there. (Although, I wish you two the best of luck. We both do.)”_

Barry smiled when she broke out into a guffaw as she finished. He took the phone back from her and put it away. “Satisfied?”

Kara grinned. Especially now she knew for certain that Barry had come here with not only romantic intent, but the intent to stay. “Yeah. Now, let’s finish our food so I can send Winn one last list of suspects for the night.”

Ten minutes later, all the plates were empty (including the one with the pita chips and hummus). This time when the waiter appeared, he found they had already bussed their table. The plates were stacked near the edge with the silverware on top. They hadn’t finished with their drinks yet, so they kept the glasses near them.

Twenty minutes on, Kara couldn’t think of anyone else to add to her list. She emailed Winn what she had with a note letting him know it was the last round of the night. Barry paid for their meal while she wrapped up.

The Songbird was National City's premier destination for karaoke. Rooms could be rented for a minimum of three hours for parties of at least six people. It had been open just over a year and there was at least a three-week waiting period for a reservation. Kara had been dying to go since it opened. She put herself on the waiting list almost as soon as Barry said he wanted to come for a visit. 

(Kara hung up with Barry first, then immediately went online to reserve a room for seven. She would get everyone there even if she had to personally round them up and lock them in the room with her. She already had a plan worked out, just in case.) 

So it came to be that Kara, Barry, Winn, Alex, Lena, and James found themselves ensconced in a room at The Songbird with a night of karaoke ahead of them. J'onn declined the invitation at the last-minute using the old "someone has to stay behind in case the world explodes" excuse. Kara let it slide. She figured J'onn would want to work on her case, which is exactly what he had told her. He promised next time he would be there. This satisfied her. Besides, she had her minimum number; she was happy.

"The Songbird," said Barry. "Sounds like that place in Nashville."

"What place?" Kara already was looking through the massive songbook on one of three tablets inside their room.

He shook his head. "Nevermind." 

Chances were The Bluebird Cafe didn't exist on this Earth anyway.

"Rumor has it if it's a legit song, you'll find it in their database." 

Winn joined them on the couch. There also were three overstuffed chairs, a stocked bar with snacks in the back and a small stage at the front of the long room.

Barry was impressed and more than a bit overwhelmed. He had no idea what he was going to sing. That neverending song catalog wasn't helping.

"This is so cool," Kara said excitedly. "There are so many songs to choose from! How will we decide?"

Barry laughed. He looked around just as Alex caught his attention. "I'm going to check out the bar." 

Kara waved him off as she and Winn were immersed in song selection.

He walked over to Alex, passing Lena and James sitting in two of the chairs talking seriously. He didn't pay them any attention. He had a feeling he would hear about it eventually. Alex handed him a beer when he got to her.

"Thought you could use some liquid courage," she said as they tapped the mouths of their bottles together. "I think Kara's gonna get sucked into that tablet."

A grin appeared on his lips. "Well, she'll have Winn for company at least. And they'll have time to go through every song on that list."

Alex laughed. She liked snarky Barry. He should come out and play more often. "I should have warned you. Kara gets obsessive when it comes to picking out her song list. Once she's up there singing, she's fine."

"No worries." He had heard the war stories from James and J’onn. Even Kara had admitted as much, which he found adorable. However, Barry was not expecting quite so much dedication. He shifted the focus of the conversation. "Have you made your selections?"

She blushed slightly and smiled shyly. "I have one picked out."

"Oh yeah?"

"It's not for me, but hopefully it will go over well."

Barry was curious to see how this mystery played out, but he wasn't going to push or tease Alex. He didn't have a death wish. "I'm sure it will be appreciated."

"What will be appreciated?" Kara had appeared beside Barry without either he or Alex noticing.

"My vocal stylings," Alex replied without missing a beat.

"Always!" Kara never understood why her sister was always so hard on her singing ability. Alex had a lovely singing voice as far as Kara was concerned. 

She turned to Barry, putting her hand on his shoulder. "Winn will see you now about your song choices."

Barry turned slightly pale. "Crap." 

He took a swig from his beer.

Kara laughed. "It will be fine!"

Barry shot her a look before walking back over to the couch.

She was surprised. Her eyes grew wide and she mouthed, "What?" 

The blonde turned to her sister. "What is going on? What was that?"

Alex grinned. "You never properly warned him about your karaoke obsession. Poor guy had to find out the hard way."

“I did warn him!” Kara exclamation was followed by a groan. “I am not obsessed."

Alex started laughing, not even trying to hide it.

Kara smacked her sister's arm. "I'm not!"

Alex was finding it difficult to breathe, she was laughing so hard. 

"Oh, shut up." Kara pouted.

"The Danvers sisters fighting again." James stepped willingly into the line of fire.

"She," Kara pointed accusingly at Alex, "says I have a karaoke obsession."

James didn't miss a beat. "You do."

This made Alex laugh even harder. Which made Kara narrow her eyes and scrunch her nose at her. Alex was now sitting on the floor with her back against the bar.

Kara rolled her eyes. "It's not that funny."

Over on the couch, things were not nearly as hilarious. Barry was only halfway through the 'A' section, but he was already over the song selection portion of the evening. Winn was sitting next to him using another tablet to peruse the 'F' section. Even he was tired of looking at song titles. 

"Why don't you guys just select the songs as they come into your head?" Lena asked, sitting on the other side of Barry. 

Barry happily put the tablet on the table and leaned back into the couch. He wanted to throw the electronic demon down, but figured with his luck he'd miss the table and it would crash onto the floor. "Done!"

Winn put his tablet on the table next to Barry's. "I seriously underestimated the song list here." He rubbed his eyes. "If you hadn't saved us Lena, I would be blind." He stood up. "I need alcohol." He looked at Barry and Lena. "Who wants what?"

Barry held up his bottle of beer, still three-quarters full. "I'm good."

"Glass of red wine, please?" Lena asked. "Make it a _full_ glass."

Barry chuckled. 

Winn smiled, nodding his head. "I feel ya. Full glass of booze coming up."

Lena adjusted herself as she settled into the couch, turning her body so she faced Barry. "So did I save you, too?" 

"You are my hero, Lena Luthor. If you hadn't saved me ...." He mimicked sticking a gun in his mouth, pulling the trigger and brains flying out the back of his head.

Lena laughed. "Well, thank God I showed up when I did! Are you really having such a horrible time?"

Barry gave a small laugh. "No. And I think it will only get better from here on out."

"Cheers to that!" Winn had returned with Lena's very full glass of wine ("You might want to drink some of that first") and a beer for himself. He sat on the arm of the couch next to her.

The trio clinked bottles and a glass.

Kara, Alex, and James joined them.

"Who's ready to karaoke?!" Kara boisterously asked the group as she took the spot next to Barry previously occupied by Winn.

The group cheered. 

"Let's do this!" James shouted.

"Says the man who won't be singing," Lena retorted, smiling up at him.

"Doesn't mean it won't be fun."

"I think," Winn announced, "that Barry should go first seeing as he's the man of honor."

The room approved. 

Barry begged off, insisting Kara go first as she was the mistress of ceremonies. 

The room approved.

Kara agreed, but only if Alex joined her. The sisters Danvers opened the evening with Gwen Stefani's "The Sweet Escape."

After an hour or so of every variation of Kara/Winn/Alex conceivable, it was finally Barry's turn at the mic. He had a song in his head for the past twenty minutes and, unsurprisingly, he found it in the catalog. 

Was it too much? But as he watched Kara onstage, he thought about the time they had spent together since he arrived in town. Since he met her, actually. He thought about how he felt when he was with her, right before he was about to see her and when they were apart. 

He didn't have to think too hard. He knew the truth. It was why he was in National City.

_I'm in love with Kara._

Barry sang Robbie Williams' "She's the One" to the woman he loved — with Winn on backup since he loved the song and knew every lyric. This was not planned, but Barry was grateful for the support. He really hoped he was not making an ass out of himself. A funny thing happened while Barry sang Robbie: As he performed for Kara, he could see behind her glasses she had tears in her eyes. And she was beaming. _Well, I'll be damned._

The entire room had a reaction. 

Alex watched her sister during Barry's performance. Her heart felt like it was going to burst. She sighed. _Finally._

Lena couldn't see Kara's face, but she didn't need to. She knew this is what her best friend wanted — needed, even. Lena was impressed by how Barry put it all out there in front of everyone. Sure, this was a safe space, but it was still ballsy to willingly make yourself so emotionally vulnerable with no fail safe. She was inspired. She glanced at James, catching his eye. He smiled. Lena knew they were not on the same page. They really needed to talk.

Winn was a little envious. He also knew no two people belonged together more than Kara and Barry. James was his best friend, but neither he nor Kara seemed too put out when she put the brakes on their almost relationship. Mon-El was okay. Winn liked him for the most part, but he seemed to take over things — especially when he came back from the future. With his wife. 

When it came to Barry, it was love at first sight. Two nerds bonding over their common interests, of which there were many. Winn always thought he and Barry would be best friends if it weren't for the whole "living on another Earth" thing. Same with Kara and Barry: If they literally weren't from two different worlds, maybe they would have been together from the off. Winn had never seen anyone get so excited over ice cream. Aside from himself, of course.

Kara thought her heart would burst from her chest. _He loves me._ It was her only thought. She felt her lips pulling themselves up into a smile she believed would reach the ceiling. She felt her eyes fill with tears. She laughed. It helped prevent her from sobbing with joy. She would probably do that later, but she hoped not. Not that she'd have much say either way. She approached the stage just as the song ended. 

Barry tucked the microphone back into the stand and stepped onto the floor facing Kara.

"You’re gonna need a new shtick after this," she told him. "You can't get all the boys and girls this way."

"No, I won't," he replied. "I have the one that I want." He smiled shyly. "At least ... I hope I do."

She took a step closer so they were only inches apart. Leaning in, she whispered in his ear: "You do."

He swallowed.

She slowly brought her head back so they were face-to-face. 

He exhaled as he lowered his forehead to touch hers, his fingers sliding up along either side of her jawline till his thumbs were at the tips of her cheekbones. 

At the same time, her hands found her way to his hips.

Kara tilted her head up as his lips met hers. Softly at first, but deeper as she pulled him closer. The room fell away. It was only the two of them now.

Not looking to be a captive audience, the rest of the room hit the bar.

The remainder of the evening didn't quite match the earlier heights, but it was probably for the best. A karaoke orgy would be messy in more ways than one.

That said, it was not uneventful. Alex came closest to matching Barry's ode to Kara when she sang Jem's "It's Just a Ride" to Lena, who was sincerely touched by the gesture. It made Lena even happier she had confided in Alex about her feelings and her sexuality. Her decision had brought her and Alex closer. _It's good to have friends_. She still needed to tell James. She wasn't too worried about James’ reaction. More like, she just had no idea how he would take the other thing she had to tell him. 

That said, she wasn't gonna sit on her ass fretting about it either. She took the mic from Alex, who offered it to her after she finished her song, and belted out Liz Phair's "Extraordinary" to an appreciative audience.

Kara tried to get Alex to tell her why she sang "Just a Ride" to Lena but, ever the good agent, her sister refused to divulge the intel. "It's private unless she wants to tell you," was all Alex said.

“I know, you know,” the blonde revealed.

“Then, you know,” the brunette with the red highlights replied.

The younger Danvers considered her sister for a moment, then hugged her tight. “Thank you for being there for her when I couldn’t.”

“My pleasure, sis.” Alex planted a kiss on Kara’s cheek before releasing her.

The night was officially over when Winn started singing "Santa Fe" from _Newsies_. Everyone started shuffling to the door except Barry who, unlike his crew, had never heard Winn's rendition before and insisted on staying till the end. No one wanted to be the buzzkill, despite the fact they were so over the song and Winn singing it. Just for Barry, they all hung out till Winn sang his final note. 

They all applauded, but only Barry gave him a standing ovation.

The car ride to James’ place was quiet. A comfortable silence had fallen between him and Lena. It was how they operated these days. He trusted whatever was bothering her she would share with him in due course. Pushing wasn’t his strong suit in relationships; it tended to happen when he felt he had to shove to get communication flowing.

The urge to shove was gaining agency within him. Sitting in the backseat next to his girlfriend — for a reason he didn’t quite understand that thought saddened him — James contemplated the past few days. 

There had been a shift in their dynamic. Lena had closed herself off from him and he wasn’t sure why. He went over their interactions in his mind. Nothing stood out except for the mayor’s dinner. Sure, he could have declined the invite. Eyes closed, he mentally kicked himself for putting his career over his relationship. 

_No._ He opened his eyes. _I don’t regret it. It was a good decision._ At that moment, James had an epiphany. He sighed. The second he put work ahead of love it should have been clear, but it wasn’t. _You can’t have it all. Not this time._

Lena looked over at her boyfriend — she scoffed silently, knowing what the future held. The darkness of the backseat nearly swallowed him whole. His cocoa skin reflecting the streetlights only occasionally. She wondered what he was thinking. Was it her? Monday’s schedule? 

Some solace was taken in the fact he didn’t love her. He cared about her; that much was certain. Just as she cared about him, she would argue. They were the power couple without any charge. Good on paper and nowhere else. _That’s harsh even for you. You tried. It didn’t work out. Time for you to figure out yourself once and for all. Know what you want and work like hell to make it thrive._

There was no other party. James had been faithful as had she. They weren’t the types to cheat. Once committed, they only had eyes for each other. Even though it had been harder to maintain eye contact lately. She liked that James was focusing on his career. His drive was one of the things she admired about him. 

The couple turned to look at each other at the exact same time.

“This isn’t working,” they said simultaneously. “What?”

Both faces mirrored each other. Filled with shock and relief, their eyes were wide and their mouths opened into a small “O.” 

Silence filled the town car. It was broken a few seconds later by hysterical laughter. Tears brimming as each wiped them away.

James was the first to find his voice. “That was the best, worst, and weirdest breakup I have ever experienced.”

Lena cackled at the comment. “Who breaks up like that? It’s like out of a goddamn Meg Ryan movie.”

Another chuckled bubbled out of her companion. “How long have you felt this way? Be honest.”

“A few weeks. But I became certain a couple days ago.” She paused. The time had come. “I’ve come to accept and admit something about myself. You should know that while this was factored into my decision to end things with you, it wasn’t why I did it. Does that make sense?”

He looked into her green eyes. “It does.”

She let another moment pass to collect herself. “I’m bisexual. It’s not a recent development. However, my acceptance of it is.”

“Okay. I’m happy that you’ve unlocked a piece of yourself. That does help explain the wall you built up lately. And I’m sorry for my part in it. The wall building that is.”

“Let’s just admit we both did our part to ensure this didn’t work out and leave it at that. It wasn’t anybody’s fault really.”

James grinned, nodding in acceptance. “Just so you know, I’m here for you. Your sexuality is your business and changes nothing between us. I was your friend before and I still am. I mean that.”

Lena caressed his cheek, placing a soft kiss on his lips. “Thank you. I’m here for you, too. Your friendship was something I took for granted, but I won’t make that mistake again.”

“I appreciate that.” The car pulled up in front of his building. “This is where I get out. You want to come up and talk some more?”

She smiled and shook her head. “No. If I need to later, I know where to find you. You’re a good man, James Olsen. Know that.”

The grin on his lips grew warmer and wider. He cupped the nape of her neck and placed a kiss on her forehead. “Goodnight, Lena.”

He slipped out of the car, closing the door firmly behind him. She watched him enter his apartment building before checking her phone. Work emails that could be dealt with tomorrow waited for her. She sent a text message to Alex wondering — hoping — she was still up. The breakup with James had been easy, but there was an ache in her chest that made her not want to be alone.

Her phone pinged with a reply from Alex saying she was still awake and wanting to know what’s up. Lena asked if she could stay on the pull out couch again. 

_“Sure. My fairy godmother forgot to take off the spell so the bed can become a pumpkin again.”_

Once more, a loud cackle erupted from Lena. Only this time, there was no sadness mingled in with the joy.

The carshare ride home from The Songbird went by in a blur for Kara and Barry. They were so into each other as they made out in the backseat that it took the driver twice (and in a very loud voice the second time) to get their attention when she pulled up to the curb outside Kara’s building. Giggling, they apologized and exited the car as they had already paid.

Keeping their hands away from each other was not something that was going to happen any time soon. In the elevator, they were inseparable as their arms wrapped around their bodies, and their lips and hands found places to go. All bets were off now they were together in the one way they had been yearning to be for longer than they knew.

Inside the apartment, jackets and a purse were put in their proper place before the pair came back together once more. Kara led him to the couch, where she pushed Barry down, let loose her hair, and straddled him. She slid her hands up over his chest until they were on either side of his face, her thumbs caressing his cheeks. Then, she captured his mouth in a searing kiss. 

He parted his lips, moaning into her when her tongue slipped past and began exploring. His hands gripped her hips, pulling her as close to him as possible short of fusing them as one. When her hair fell over his head, Barry broke off long enough to hold her blond tresses back. They crashed into each other once more, Kara lightly grinding against him as he mirrored the gesture. The duo kept this up until the need for oxygen became tragically apparent.

Foreheads pressed together, they let their hands roam. She eventually began moving her lips over his face, leaving a trail of kisses in her wake. He went directly for her neck, licking and sucking every inch he could access. Her head lolled back, granting him better access, as she moaned his name.

Her teeth running against the shell of his ear down to his lobe where she nibbled on it got a similar reaction from him. The sound of her name coming from that low and throaty voice, thick with emotion, had the most profound effect on her.

“Bedroom. Now.”

Barry froze, pulling back to look at her. He wasn’t expecting this tonight. A heavy makeout session before cuddling in bed, yes. Sex with the woman he loved, no fucking way. Then again, how many years had this been bubbling under the surface before either of them had realized it?

His astonishment endeared him even more to Kara. She understood. This was not how she expected to end her day either — in the arms of the man she adored and whom she knew felt the same. Looking back, the day had been quite the emotional rollercoaster. What better way to end it than on a high?

“You’re sure.” He wasn’t asking, so much as confirming.

“I’m always sure when it comes to you, Barry.” A soft smile played on her lips.

He had no response to such a declaration. The love that radiated off her affected him in ways he had never experienced. Pure and unadulterated, he gave a quick thanks to the speed quirk that pushed him straight into her (and this Earth) that fateful day all those years ago.

“I’m all yours, Kara. Take me wherever you want.”

And she did.

The first night Kara and Barry spent together as lovers was everything they wanted. It took a few tries until the sex began to work well, but constant communication and partners who listened made all the difference. Neither tired easily, especially once they started getting the hang of each other’s bodies. 

Finding the g-spot and erogenous zones was half the fun. It allowed them to explore, caress and taste all that had been previously off limits. Several orgasms later, their energy finally waned. Barry pulled up the covers as Kara wrapped herself around him. He did likewise as they cocooned themselves in the warmth of the bed and each other, sleep claiming them.

It was around eight-thirty the next morning when Barry found himself annoyingly wide awake. He had expected to be passed out till eleven, at least. Eyes closed at his insistence, but it did no good. A sigh blew out of him. Quickly, he glanced at Kara; relieved to see she was still asleep. At least one of them was properly exhausted.

He didn’t know why he had all this energy. It wasn’t like it was with Iris or even Will, although he did remember feeling a more lowkey version of himself with Will. That’s when it hit him: He was excited. With Iris, it all had seemed so inevitable. When they had finally gotten together, it was relief that won out. Of course, the rest of their relationship had been a battle to keep what they had, which they eventually lost. 

The life of a superhero took its toll on all relationships (romantic, sexual, familial, platonic — it didn’t matter). Even if you went into it with eyes open, it would knock you on your ass regardless. He had never heard of two superheroes making a go of it. This wasn’t the first time he had wondered if there was a super couple in the multiverse that was making it work.

Maybe he and Kara would be the first. Maybe they were the latest in a long line of which he wasn’t aware. _That would be awesome._ As he gazed upon her as she slept, a soft smile played on his lips. He wasn’t worried about their future. They had been through so much as crusaders and friends, he knew there was nothing they couldn’t handle. It was a truth he felt in his gut. 

Barry zipped out of bed and a second later was dressed for a run. Might as well put this pumped up energy to some use seeing as round seven would have to wait till he got back. He bent down, kissing Kara on the one temple he could reach seeing as she was on her side and her shoulder. Making sure to leave a note beside her glasses and phone on the nightstand, he popped in his AirPods and switched on the music app on his own phone as he headed out.

The day was pregnant with possibility. He couldn’t wait to see what it would bring.

Two hours earlier, Officer Sean Michaels of the National City Police Department descended via a secured elevator into the bowels of headquarters. He had been ordered by the captain herself to check on one of the metahumans they had locked away in the sub-basement. The computer had shown the inmate was locked up, but his superior had been clear. She wanted personal confirmation.

From what Michaels could tell, the order was coming from someone higher on the food chain than the captain. It was fine. He needed to stretch his legs anyway. Thankfully, his shift was over in a half-hour. Breakfast was calling his name, as was his bed. He hoped Nick bought the bagels they liked from the shop on Twenty-third Street.

The doors slid open once the elevator came to a stop at sub-level three. Michaels scanned his ID badge, entering the unit once the light changed from red to green and the door rose. Stepping inside, he walked to cell ten and all the happiness he had flowing through him only moments ago evaporated.

He had peered through the slit in the door after pulling the panel back. The cell was empty. It could be a trick. Grabbing his walkie talkie from his belt, Michaels called for backup. He did not enter the cell until two other officers arrived a few minutes later.

Once the trio were assembled and ready, Michaels pulled his taser from his holster (his service revolver remained strapped in place) as his colleagues followed suit. He unlocked the door and opened it slowly. The first officer on the scene was the point man and led the other two into the cell. A quick sweep from floor to ceiling revealed the space was clear.

This was not a call Michaels wanted to make. Too bad he didn’t have a choice. “Captain,” he said into the walkie talkie. “Sweep complete. Cell ten is empty. I repeat, cell ten is empty. Siobhan Smythe is gone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those wanting to hear Robbie Williams' [She's the One](https://youtu.be/sVaRHJn_dgM), all you need to do is click on the link.


	9. Chapter 9

As soon as the alert regarding the metahuman from missing N.C.P.D. custody screamed from his phone, Winn was awake and freaking out. How? How could he have been so idiotic to think Siobhan had let go of her petty grudge against Kara? She had been sitting there, in her cell, biding her time like Hannibal Lecter. _Stupid, sentimental moron. Oh, she’s mellowed. She’s not the monster she used to be. Imbecile!_ He quickly showered and dressed after assuring J’onn that he was on his way into the D.E.O. 

A black SUV was waiting from him outside his apartment building with a surprise passenger in the backseat. James held a caramel cappuccino and bag with a blueberry croissant inside. Winn took the friendly gesture gratefully, tearing into the pastry with zeal as he hadn’t had time for breakfast.

“Whoa! Slow down!” James warned. “I don’t need you choking right now.”

“Why not?” Winn shot him a look. “Might save me the utter embarrassment of going in there and hunting down my psychotic ex-girlfriend who _just yesterday_ I gloated about having kept an eye on her all these years. Yeah. Damn fine job you did there, Winn. We’ll make sure you get that promotion. Oh wait. I’m sorry. Did we say promotion? We met _de_ motion.”

He took another rabid bite out of the croissant, his mouth filled with dough and fruit.

“This is really yummy though. Thanks. A nice final meal.”

James rolled his eyes. “Dude. Siobhan breaking out is not your fault. She slipped out of a maximum security cell in a police precinct undetected by anyone. Her nefarious deeds do not rest on your shoulders. Everything she does is down to her. Always has been. It’s about time you cut ties and save yourself.”

Polishing off the rest of the croissant, Winn narrowed his eyes as he studied his friend. He waited until he sucked the remnants of blueberry and icing off his thumb and fingers before commenting.

“How long you been sitting on that speech? Feels like it’s been awhile.”

“It _has_ been awhile.”

“Good to get it off your chest?”

“Like a weight’s been lifted.” James illustrated the sensation with his hands.

“It was a good speech. I appreciate it, man.”

His friend man clapped a hand on Winn’s shoulder. “Anytime, brother. Now drink your coffee. You know I have napkins, right? You didn’t need to mouth bathe your fingers.”

Winn snapped his fingers. “That reminds me. I’m going to need to brush my teeth when I get to the office.” He glanced at the paper coffee cup in his hand. “Probably should wait till I finish this first.”

“I think that is going to be the least of your concerns when we get there.”

Taking another sip, Winn asked what had been niggling his brain since he got in the vehicle. “What are you even doing here? Not that I’m not happy to have you with me, but it’s not standard operating procedure.”

“I called J’onn when a buddy on the force woke me out of a dead sleep to tell me what happened. Told him I wanted in and he told me he had a vehicle coming for you that would pick me up first.” James shrugged. Easy as that.

“Must have been interesting telling Lena why you had to sneak out to the D.E.O.?”

The other man’s features stilled. He was quiet for a moment. “Not really. She wasn’t there. We broke up last night.”

Surprise lit up Winn’s face like a fireworks display on the fourth of July. “Oh, damn. James. Buddy. I’m so sorry. Are you okay?”

He waved off the younger man’s concern. “I’m fine. It’s for the best. We ended on good terms. Neither of us was as invested in this like we once were.”

There was more to the story, Winn was certain, but now wasn’t the time. He just hoped James and Lena could work together to help save Kara. With that common goal, it might not be the train wreck he feared. J’onn informed Winn before he left work last night that Lena had been given consulting privileges on Kara’s case. _The fun never stops._

Thoughts of his friend’s failed relationship faded away as the SUV pulled into the underground parking garage. Let out of the vehicle, the men made their way upstairs to the control room where J’onn was waiting from them at Winn’s desk.

“We have a fugitive with at least a twenty-four hour head start on us,” the director announced to the room as Winn and James approached. “Run down any leads, keep a low profile, and report to me with _anything._ ”

“What can I do, sir?” Winn set down his coffee and woke up his computer.

J’onn looked at the pair of men before him. “I need you both to look into Siobhan’s psychiatrist. Name is Doctor Campbell Ryan. Winn, every detail of his professional life. _Especially_ what he was doing with Siobhan.

“James, I need background. From birth to what he was doing before seven-fourteen this morning.”

“Let me guess. That’s what time you picked his ass up.”

A wide smile broke the Martian's face in half. “Tumbled him out of bed and out of a very deep sleep. Can’t wait to see what the drug test reveals.”

Winn let out a shocked guffaw. “You think he’s using?”

“He better hope he’s not.” J’onn winked at his young friend. “For the record, Doctor Ryan is locked away in one of the containment units on this floor. For his own protection, of course. You should have seen the look on his face when I said Siobhan’s name.”

Deep was the chuckle that rumbled from his chest. It was short-lived. “Answers, gentlemen. I don’t need to tell you how much we need them. I’m going to see if the good doctor feels like talking in the meantime. He clammed up right after he learned who we were after.”

“That’s not good. What the hell does she have on him?” Winn wanted to know.

His boss’ penetrative gaze made it explicitly clear that was what he was supposed to be finding out. Winn sat down and got to work.

“Where’s the rest of the team?” James thought it was odd no other core members were here. “Are you keeping Kara out of the loop?”

There was a moment’s hesitation before J’onn nodded. “Alex received the alert, so she’s aware of what’s going on. As is Lena since she was with her. But for now, I think it’s best Kara stays away from here. Alex is going to fill her and Barry in. She wants them to enjoy their morning at least. From what I’ve heard about last night, I agreed.”

James had a soft, sad smile on his lips. “They cannot catch a break can they?” He shook his head; voice filled with determination. “No. This time, they do. We make sure they do.”

White noise stirred Lena from a deep, dreamless sleep. It seemed to surround her at one point before vanishing completely. A part of her subconscious identified the source as Alex, which made sense in the recesses of her mind. None of this was enough to fully pull out of her slumber, so away Lena went back under the waves.

Alex had been awake for a half-hour, but was careful not to move as she didn’t want to wake Lena. For the second time this week, the raven-haired business tycoon was sacked out on the sofa bed in the living room. Sitting up against a few pillows with a book in her hands, Alex could see her friend sleeping a few feet away from her perch in her elevated bedroom.

Her phone buzzed and it sounded like someone was excavating her studio apartment. Grabbing it and quickly answering, Alex came to attention when she heard J’onn’s baritone over the line. Quiet as she could, she slid into her Chucks, grabbed her keys, and slipped out the door. Once down by the elevator bank and away from her neighbors, Alex leaned against the window opposite as J’onn filled her in with what happened this morning.

“Goddammit.” 

Despite what she had promised Lena, Alex had yet to check in on Siobhan Smythe’s whereabouts. It had been first on her list when she got to work this morning.

“Alex, it’s not your fault.” As far J’onn was concerned, as head of the D.E.O., the fault lay entirely with him. At least he had the wherewithal to put in the request with the N.C.P.D. “What matters is she’s out. Our focus now is on getting her back. Until I can get some more information, I need you to take point with Kara. She won’t be happy, but it’s best she only learns of this development when we know more ourselves.”

“That’s going to go over well,” Alex scoffed. “I don’t like keeping this from her. It’s the wrong move and you know it. We’ve done this before. It _always_ ends up biting us in the ass. That said, she and Barry had a very good night at karaoke. I’ll give them most of the morning or until we have something concrete on Siobhan’s whereabouts.”

His sigh traveled the distance between them. “You’re right. It was a stupid idea. Don’t know what I was thinking. Under the circumstances, that’s a good idea. One thing is certain: I do not want her at the D.E.O. We have Siobhan’s psychiatrist. If Kara’s here, too, it will be a smorgasbord for Silver Banshee should she show up.”

Nodding her head, despite her boss not being able to see it, Alex agreed with him. She told him she and Lena would break the news to Kara and Barry. J’onn was surprised to hear Alex had a guest, but was satisfied Kara would be surrounded by loved ones.

Thinking of Lena alone in the apartment, Alex padded back to her place after finishing with J’onn. With her friend still seemingly asleep, Alex opted to climb into bed next to her. She kept to the edge of the mattress, but rolled her onto her side to watch Lena resting peacefully. _At least one of us is. After last night, she definitely deserves it._

It occurred to Alex she might be crossing a line, so she carefully rolled onto her back in a bid to escape when fingers touched her wrist. Slowly, they wrapped around the appendage ensuring Alex wasn’t going anywhere. Oh, well. She could just lay here for a bit. Then, she would try again.

“You’re definitely the best person I could have imagined waking up in bed with,” Lena murmured.

A heat tinged Alex’s cheeks. She rolled back onto her side, facing the other woman. “I’m flattered you think so.”

Green eyes fluttered open as a smile peeked through. “How could I not? But what brings the D.E.O.’s baddest bitch to my bed?”

Alex raised an eyebrow. “You just wanted to use the alliteration.”

“Yeah. Doesn’t make it any less true though.”

The women giggled. Lena didn’t attempt to move her hand and Alex didn’t mind. 

“What’s wrong?” Concern shrouded Lena’s features.

“What makes you think something’s wrong? You just woke up.”

Lena released Alex’s wrist and ran her forefinger down a crease between her friend’s eyebrows. “That. I’ve seen it enough from when Sam was on her rampage as worldkiller Reign. Plus, Kara brings it out, too, but usually in a different way.” Her eyes grew wide. “Was there another attack on Kara?”

Mirroring the earlier gesture, Alex wrapped her hand around Lena’s wrist which dangled in front of her face and lowered it so she could see her friend unobscured.

“No attack yet. Siobhan Smythe — the one we were talking about yesterday at the D.E.O. when you arrived to offer your phone and your help? — she escaped her containment cell beneath N.C.P.D. headquarters. There’s no doubt in our minds now that she is the one behind everything. The Flash was right.”

“You can’t blame yourself for her getting loose.” Lena told her. “She was going to get out one way or another it would seem.”

There was a pause before Alex sighed. “I know you’re right. J’onn said the same thing when I talked to him earlier. But I also don’t trust Siobhan. She’s been biding her time for so long, who knows what her next step is now that she’s out? Silver Banshee’s out in the world and on the move.”

It was Lena’s turn to have a crease in her forehead.

“What is it? What has you concerned?” Alex sat up.

“I’m not sure.” Her friend joined her, wracking her brain to work out what was scratching at her memory. There were a couple things vying for attention.

“The day the flowers came to my office?” Alex nodded. “They were delivered to Sam’s office at L-Corp, which is my old office. Why would that happen if they came from the flower shop and were delivered to my assistant?”

“Your assistant would know where your current office is since they would be camped outside it every day.”

Lena raised an eyebrow. “Exactly.”

She picked up her phone from the arm of the couch, where she had placed it last night when she went to bed. Dialing her assistant’s number, she grilled the woman until she was satisfied with her replies. Lena thanked her and apologized for calling before work. When she hung up, she didn’t look happy.

“Well?” Alex stared at her expectantly.

“Miss Teschmacher admits things were a bit chaotic that morning with the photocopier by her desk being fixed and CatCo photographers swarming the floor to get art on the building’s eco-friendly redesign for a feature story in the magazine and on the website. She barely remembers seeing the delivery person, but swears the woman had black-and-white hair. Quote she looked like she walked out of an old horror movie, like _The Mummy_ end quote.”

A thought struck her right then, but Alex spoke up first.

“So, if Miss Teschmacher was too busy to take the flowers, it’s one-hundred-percent possible that our flower person dropped them off at your old office because they were giving you a message _or_ because they simply didn’t know it was no longer your office.”

“I moved a few months ago. It was an in-house reorganization. I only tell people who are coming to see me.” Lena’s voice took on a dazed quality.

It went unnoticed for the moment. Alex just realized who Eve Teschmacher described. “Oh shit.”

“Alex?”

“Yeah?”

“I think I met your Siobhan Banshee. She was my barista yesterday morning at A Real Drip. She said the nicest thing to me.”

Silence fell over them a moment. Both women sprang into action as soon as their eyes met. Lena borrowed clothes from Alex, who quickly got dressed. However, it wasn’t to Kara’s apartment they were headed. Lena had been thinking while Alex called J’onn to update him. Lillian Luthor and the face-changing mask had been on her mind since yesterday. It sounded too much like something her mother would create for it to be a coincidence. And there was no way she would give up tech like that.

While they headed toward the elevator and the underground parking garage where Alex kept her motorcycle, Lena told her they were heading to her lab first and then they were going to pay a visit to Van Kull Maximum Security Prison. It was time to see what her mother had to do with all of this.

“Siobhan Smythe must have ran quite the seduction on you, Doctor Ryan. Or do you make a habit of flirting and doing favors for your patients?”

J’onn sat across from the suspect psychiatrist inside the interrogation room on the main floor of the D.E.O. He had the doctor’s file open in front of him on the metal table. It was filled with information obtained by Winn, James, and other agents.

Doctor Campbell Ryan was a slim man in his early fifties with close-cropped gray hair and wire-rimmed glasses perched on his nose. He wore a red argyle zipper sweater with a white T-shirt underneath, chinos, and boat shoes. This may not be how he thought he would be spending his morning, but his features did not betray his emotions.

“I have already asked for my lawyer. I have nothing to say until he arrives.” 

The D.E.O. boss nodded to show he understood. “That’s fine. We have already explained to your wife and sixteen-year-old daughter why we’re searching their home. I wonder if your wife will be seeking out her own lawyer. Also, I can’t imagine school will be any fun for … Madison, is it? Kids are as bad as their parents when it comes to situations like this.”

Any calm demeanor the psychiatrist exhibited faded rapidly as J’onn spoke. As a parent himself, it pained him to have to use the man’s only child as bait. It was bad enough serving up the doctor’s marriage.

“None of this was my idea. She knew everything about me the moment I introduced myself at our first session six months ago. I did _not_ flirt with her or do anything sexual with her. It was blackmail, pure and simple.”

It most certainly was. Siobhan had done her due diligence, somehow finding a way to dig up dirt on Doctor Ryan’s eleven-month affair with his best friend’s twenty-four-year-old son. From what Winn had rather quickly discovered, the relationship was kept quiet yet the pair were not keeping it in the shadows either.

“Did Ms. Smythe say how she came about the information regarding your relationship with Luke Collins?” J’onn queried. “I assume this was the blackmail item in question.”

“It was. No, she did not. She always looked rather smug when the origin of her research came up. I always suspected she had a partner, but didn’t dare look into it. She threatened my family, my partner, my friends. _Everyone._ Unless I did as she instructed.”

The pained expression on Doctor Ryan’s face did nothing to soften J’onn’s treatment of him. He wasn’t unkind, but he did have a job to do. While the psychiatrist did have his sympathies, he also broke the law, as well as aided and abetted a known criminal. Some things you couldn’t ignore, regardless of the circumstances.

“What was it she wanted you to do?”

“Play errand boy for her. I wasn’t her only patsy. She had me dropping off a handful of envelopes every three days to cops at N.C.P.D. headquarters and to guards at the prison.”

“Which prison?”

“Van Kull.”

This wasn’t good. Police officers and prison guards were also on Siobhan’s payroll? Or was Silver Banshee working for someone else? Doctor Ryan did say he thought she had a partner. Also, who were the contacts at the prison? 

As the psychiatrist made a list of the names he remembered from the envelopes, J’onn went over what he knew about this case. He kept coming back to the prison. There was something about the place that was niggling the back of his mind. Try as he might, he was unable to put the pieces together, but he knew it was only a matter of time.

“Does my wife really know about my relationship?” Doctor Ryan seemed as if he would accept whatever answer the D.E.O. director would give.

“She does now. She overheard your daughter ask one of my agents if the search was about your boyfriend.” 

Pity pierced J’onn’s heart in the end. The anguished expression on the other man’s face was almost too much to bear. He felt bad the doctor had to learn the truth this way. However, there was no way around it. The two exchanged a sincere look when Doctor Ryan slid the list across the table to J’onn.

“Doctor, when did Siobhan escape her holding cell?”

“Five days ago. I went for our scheduled session and she was already gone.”

“No one knew before now because you were escorted by the officers in her pocket.”

The doctor nodded.

A knock on the door had an agent sticking her head in asking to speak with the director for a moment. When J’onn reached the threshold, he was informed James wanted a word. Leaving the agent in charge outside the interrogation room, J’onn found James at a console near Winn. The younger man was on the phone.

“What’s up, boss?” Winn turned around in his chair after he hung up. “You need some more information on the doc? ‘Cuz I’m coming up with nada. Aside from romancing his best friend’s son, the man is squeaky clean.”

James also spun around in his chair when he heard Winn. He remained on the phone, but shot J’onn a quizzical expression.

That’s when the Martian knew he had been played. He called on two agents to follow him back to the interrogation room and had the D.E.O. placed on immediate lockdown. Ending his phone call, James went with Winn, the agents, and J’onn. They stormed down the hallway, bursting into the interrogation room, but it was too late.

Doctor Campbell Ryan sat in the chair, his arms and legs akimbo with his eyes and mouth open. Blood dripped out of his eye sockets and around his mouth. On the table with a military-grade knife stabbed through it was his tongue.

J’onn stepped out into the hallway with Winn and James on his heels. The agents on hand secured the crime scene and got to work processing it. The director pulled the piece of paper containing the list of names he had procured from Doctor Ryan. Looking it over, he saw a few National City police officers, some identified as prison guards at Van Kull Maximum Security, and three of his own agents — one of whom he had left in charge. He cursed himself for not checking the names sooner.

A step ahead of him, Winn already had his phone out to contact the agent in charge at the Ryan house. The ringing went on far too long. J’onn pulled one of the agents working the scene in the interrogation room, told her to put a small task force together, and gave her the Ryan’s address.

No sooner had Winn hung up, then J’onn’s phone rang. It was Alex alerting him to the change in plans for her and Lena. They had just arrived at Lena’s lab at L-Corp. He updated her on what just transpired and instructed her to keep in touch constantly.

“I’m sending Winn and James to Kara and Barry now. It’s not safe for them to be this far out of the loop.” After he hung with Alex, he wondered, “How the hell did we lose control of this so fast?”

“Are you kidding?” Winn chided. “We were never in control.”

“We were the distraction,” James clarified.

The weather was overcast, but the morning air was the perfect level of cool to make a run enjoyable. Barry headed to the east side of town to a park he had scoped out the day before while doing his perimeter check with Kara. It put him farther away from his girlfriend, but he decided that wasn’t really an issue, what with his being the fastest man alive. Besides, if he hoped to make National City his home base, then he should get to know the place.

So, the man also known as The Flash zipped over to the cleverly named East Side Park and began his morning run at a regular pace. The park was the same size as its sister, West Side Park, on the city’s west side. However, it’s make up was different as the harbor was the main water feature on the east. On the west, it was a fountain as the park was landlocked.

Both places had their pros and cons. He knew he would bounce between the two depending on his mood and situation. For now, he was enjoying the view of the harbor as he made his way around the cement paths. The smile he wore hadn’t left his face since he woke up. How could it when he was dangerously close to getting his happily ever after with the woman of his dreams?

Thinking of Kara alone in the quiet of their apartment ( _her apartment. Not so fast, Allen_ ) made him reconsider his idea for a run. He shook his head as he moved forward. Getting out and burning off the extra energy coursing through him was the best idea. The last thing she needed was to see him staring at her first thing in the morning. 

Now _that_ would be weird. 

And possibly a dealbreaker.

Running it is.

Barry fell in with a loose group who he easily kept pace with for a mile. They were a friendly bunch of various ages. He wasn’t sure if they were together or it just worked out that way. Regardless, he enjoyed himself for as long as they kept in step. One guy Barry struck up a conversation with had made a habit of running all over the city. 

Curly, shoulder-length blond hair. A few years older. Tall. A smile that would light up the downtown. He was definitely checking off some boxes. 

Not that Barry was entertaining thoughts of hooking up with this handsome stranger. He was more interested in finding some out of the out-of-the-way running spots and this guy happily told of a few. Let’s not kid ourselves. Barry knew full well Point Break was interested in him _in that way_. (Patrick Swayze had been a longtime crush of Barry’s since before he knew that’s what it was.) Had this been another time where he was a single guy, hell yeah he would have jumped at the chance. But it wasn’t and neither was he and that was just how he liked it, thank you very much.

His eye caught a kiosk selling juices, smoothies, and bottles of water a couple minutes later. Indicating his intention and waving his farewell to the man, he fell behind and made his way over to the stand to get himself some water.

A good-looking man, who was a half-foot shorter than Barry with black spiky hair and caramel skin, stepped up to the counter to take his order. There was no doubt the worker found him attractive. Barry took the compliment while ensuring he didn’t flirt back. The name tag announced his name was Sebastian. He noticed when their fingers grazed as Sebastian handed him the bottle. Thanking him, Barry walked away without a look back.

Never stopping in case he gave Sebastian ideas, Barry headed to the waterfront located a few hundred feet behind the juice stand. Even then, he kept moving as he drank his water. When he felt enough distance had been put between the two of them, he stopped. He wanted to bring Kara here even though he was certain she already knew about this place.

“The harbor is the only reason why I come here,” came a deep baritone with a New Zealand accent. “Or at least it was.”

Barry turned his head, surprised by the unexpected visitor standing next to him. A crimson flush, similar to the color of his Flash uniform spread over his cheeks. Words failed him and that made him feel guilty.

“Oh, wow. I did not expect to get that reaction!” Point Break laughed, a faint of blush staining his own cheeks.

“Yeah, neither did I.” Barry managed to get out after another pull from his water bottle. “Sorry about that.”

The blond shook his head. “No worries. I didn’t mean to sneak up on you. A drink sounded like a good idea, so I followed your lead.”

He jiggled the cup containing his smoothie slightly, concern on his features. “Then, I followed you. Bad move?”

Huffing out a laugh, the younger man gave him an apologetic look. “I’m sorry, man. If I made it seem like I was interested in anything other than cool places to run in the city, I sincerely apologize. I have a girlfriend.”

Point Break shook his head. He gazed at Barry as though he was trying to piece together a puzzle. “Bisexual?”

“Yes,” the other man admitted with the same look on his face.

“I knew my radar wasn’t that far off. Well, I wish you two the best of luck. Nice talking to you.” 

The blond extended a hand, which Barry readily took.

“Barry.”

“Nice to meet you, Barry. I’m Patrick.”

_What are the odds?_

“I hope we bump into each other again. I promise not to hit on you.” 

Barry broke out into a loud guffaw and broad smile. He waved again to Patrick as the older man headed back the way he came. _Nice guy. I hope we do meet again._ Returning his attention to the harbor for a little longer, he took in the view until his bottle was empty. Then, he returned to the path, taking it out of the park and back to Kara.

The motorcycle pulled into a designated law enforcement vehicle spot in the parking lot outside the Van Kull Maximum Security Prison. It was five stories tall and the length of two football stadiums. All the inmates housed had been convicted of crimes running the gamut from white crime to murder. An overcast sky only heightened the atmosphere surrounding the imposing structure.

Alex put down the kickstand, and she and Lena removed their helmets. Neither of them moved right away. Their visit to Lena’s lab at L-Corp had been revelatory. They had been there for about an hour when Lena found a file hidden in the system’s directory. A ghost directory, as a matter of fact. Something hadn’t been adding up regarding the amount of data listed on the drive and what the archive section was showing.

Lena worked it out, but didn’t hit paydirt until ten minutes later when she cracked the code that had been hiding the secret directory. It wasn’t a large cache of data. Not that it mattered. In this case, it wasn’t the size that counted. Whomever had hidden away the directory covered their ass by encoding the files with a password. Once that password had been deduced (the date her half-brother, Lex Luthor, took over L-Corp), the data was theirs.

In seconds, Lena and Alex had the proof they needed that Lillian Luthor had invented a mask that manipulated not only a person’s face, but their gender to the outside world. Lillian didn’t appear to have registered the technology, which didn’t surprise Lena as the older woman, “never did like to share.”

Twenty-five minutes later, the women were at the prison. Lena still tried to process why Lillian would use such manipulative tech against Kara, of all people. What the hell had her best friend ever done to piss off her stepmother? To be fair, anything could be viewed by Lillian as an aggrieved slight. Kara might not even have been aware she had done anything at all.

Nodding to Alex that she was ready, the pair made their way into the prison. A short time later, they were being led into the private visitor’s room where the matriarch of the Luthor family greeted them in her naturally composed manner. Sitting in a metal chair, her six-foot frame was obscured. Her patrician features were in plain view, however, as was her shoulder-length light brown hair.

Disdain registered briefly when she learned Lena was not alone. Both her stepdaughter and Alex caught the rare unguarded moment. It didn’t prove Lillian had anything directly to do with the attacks on Kara or that she was The Siren as Kara and Barry had taken to calling the assailant. 

“Lena! What a pleasant surprise! You were just here yesterday. I didn’t expect to see you again until next week. Why the unplanned visit?”

Lillian keeping her voice light only agitated the younger women. Neither bought the innocent act she was peddling. It only compounded her guilt in their eyes. Too bad they couldn’t prove anything yet.

“I found something rather interesting in the archive directory on the main server at L-Corp. The schematics for a truly stunning piece of tech that I simply could not fathom why you had never bothered to register as it would have been a huge payday for the company.”

Not a ripple crossed the older woman’s serene features. “What tech would that be, dear? Are you sure it was me? Perhaps it was Lex.”

Alex was letting Lena take the lead during this interrogation. To call it an interview was too polite and niceties were beyond the D.E.O. agent right now. She kept an eye on the inmate, seeking any signs Lillian was lying. Being the master manipulator she was, Alex had little hope of catching a slip. That didn’t mean she wasn’t going to fall down on the job.

“Lex was in prison when these files were created,” Lena informed her stepmother. “ _You_ oversaw L-Corp at that time, brief as it was. Right before you started Cadmus, the true love of your life.”

“It’s true.” Lillian revealed a Mona Lisa smile. “I do love Cadmus with all my heart. It’s a shame we never got to reach our true ambition.”

To her credit, Lena wasn’t reaching for the bait. She waited patiently, though annoyed, for the prisoner to admit what was already known.

“Oh my. I just realized why Agent Danvers is here with you. Lena, why didn’t you say something instead of going on this bizarre secret directory tangent? Let me just say, I approve very much. Alex is much better girlfriend material than her flighty sister.”

At the word “flighty,” Lillian glanced at Alex. The two held eye contact for a moment without Alex giving away how pissed off she was in that moment. What the matriarch didn’t seem to realize was that she let slip something crucial in her otherwise clever moment.

“What secret directory is that, mother?” Lena cocked her head. She also was not amused with Lillian’s dig at Kara. As for assuming Alex was her girlfriend, well, that was not worth any attention.

“Hmm?” Not one to go down without a fight, Lillian strung her guests along for as long as she could.

“Cut the shit. Just tell us what happened.”

Looking from her stepdaughter to her stepdaughter’s friend, the older woman started to see the game had come to its inevitable conclusion. Just as well. Their time together also was drawing to a close.

“I created the mask and stored the evidence in a safe place.” She looked pointedly at Lena. “Or so I had thought.”

“Why?”

Lillian’s eyes shifted to Alex, who had asked the question. “Finally joining us, Agent Danvers? Why what?”

“The mask. Why make it?”

“It was a fun lark that had so many opportunities. I sure as hell didn’t want anyone else getting their hands on it, so I made sure no one knew about it.”

Lena walked up to the table, eyes blazing. “Who did you tell? You went to great lengths to protect this Pandora’s Box. You didn’t just hand it over to anyone. Where did you store the prototype?”

“In your office.”

A rush of data flew through Lena’s head. She knew the other woman was not referring to her current one, but the one Sam now occupied. The same one where the flowers were delivered. Alex filled her in on Siobhan Smythe escaping her cell, so there was no question as to who her stepmother’s partner was in this.

“Why would you fake a card from Kara?”

“I thought it would make you smile. Although how can you still be friends with that little bitch after she broke your heart and started parading around town with that upstart Barry Allen? Guess she’s just a whore for a good costume.”

The shock that registered on Alex’s face could not be hidden. Lillian knew about Barry and she just told Lena. Would she figure it out? As she watched her friend’s face, she had her answer. It took a couple seconds, but Lena had puzzled it out.

“Barry’s The Flash?”

To both younger women’s surprise, a flicker of remorse flitted over Lillian’s features. She hadn’t meant to out Barry, but what was done was done. The only secret identity she had ever promised to keep was Kara’s. So far, so good on that front.

“See? Neither one is worthy of your affection. Everyone lies to you despite how they may feel about you. This is why you can’t trust anyone. Although, in my defense, you weren’t supposed to be here today.”

“What?”

A second later an explosion rocked the prison. The wall to the right behind Lillian imploded, sending debris into the room and beyond. Stone smacked into Alex and Lena sending them flying into what remained of the wall opposite. Alarms blared. Lights flashed. The younger women were unconscious.

Two guards came into the room, stepping over the bodies until they reached Lillian. She was barely conscious, but able to walk. They helped her to her feet, removed her shackles, and escorted her through the hole into the outside world beyond.

The run back to his side of town (he loved having a side of National City to call his own) gave Barry a charge he was sure would fuel him for the rest of the day. His mood was so bright it gave the sun a run for its money. Or it would have if it had shown its face that day. He thought of what he and Kara could do once he showered because even he had to admit he was a bit ripe.

Definitely breakfast. Maybe a huge brunch while they figured out what their next steps in finding out who The Siren was and what they were planning. It annoyed them both to be so far behind this person. Kara’s frustration grew with each passing minute and there was little Barry could do to ease it. He tried as best he could and she seemed to appreciate his efforts, but he knew it wouldn’t be the case for long.

He didn’t notice the gunmetal gray van pass by him. The vehicle pulled into the alley a few blocks away from Kara’s apartment. That same alley was where the pizza delivery woman’s body had been found not more than twenty-four hours earlier.

As Barry approached the gap between buildings, he heard someone call out for help. Never one to walk away from a person in need, his feet sent him into the alley. To his surprise, he ran into a familiar face. He had seen the young man, who was roughly the same age as him, not so long ago. The server from the juice bar in East Side Park.

This didn’t feel right. Barry’s instincts told him the other man — Sebastian, according to his name tag if memory served — didn’t belong here. Something had seemed off earlier, too, but then he had chalked it up to the unwanted flirting. Now, he wished he had listened to the voice inside his head. Better late than never.

“Holy cow!” Sebastian exclaimed, shocked at his dumb luck. “It’s you! Do you remember me? I sold you a bottle of water at the park.”

Barry nodded. “Yeah, I remember. If you’re having car trouble, I can go call a garage or a tow truck while you stay here.”

Sebastian moved towards him from the hood of the van, which was down. A quick glance showed the tires, what Barry could see of them, were in order. He started backing away, confident he could zip back into the crowd on the street and lose this person with ease.

“Where ya goin’, Barry? In such a hurry to get home to that backstabbing bitch? Kara Danvers doesn’t give a damn about anyone besides herself. The devil’s greatest trick is convincing the world she doesn’t exist.”

Could it really be her? Had he been right, after all? Everything Sebastian was saying sounded more like what he remembered about Siobhan Smythe. He had to get out of here and warn Kara.

Anticipating this would be his next move, the other figure pre-empted him with a strike of their own. It would draw a crowd, so it would have to be quick. A supersonic scream tore out of him with a ferocity that instantly incapacitated Barry. 

The last time he had heard that screech he had been wearing earplugs he had fashioned to block the Silver Banshee’s call. No such luck this time as the velocity from the sound shut down his central nervous system. He collapsed onto the ground with nary a struggle.

Sebastian stood over Barry for a second. Removing the mask, gone was the juice boy. In his stead was a defiant woman with long, black-and-white hair; wearing skeletal face paint; a black leather bodysuit with medium-length silver gloves; and tall silver boots.

The Silver Banshee had arrived.

“Not so fast, Flash.” 


	10. Chapter 10

Chaos descended on Van Kull Maximum Security Prison. Inmates and guards alike were being treated for their injuries, while unharmed inmates were escorted to another part of the facility. Various law enforcement officers were on hand to secure the scene, everyone convinced their group was in charge. The jurisdictional fight was null and void once the D.E.O. appeared on the scene.

Martian Manhunter flew in, morphing into his more accepted appearance as Hank Henshaw from his usual tall, green, and imposing look. J’onn ducked under the yellow caution tape surrounding the hole in the wall that was blasted to create Lillian’s escape route. He stepped through the opening to see the mess that was the interview room. A voice from nearby pulled his attention away.

“I’m fine! Seriously. You’ve done your job, now let me do mine!”

Alex snapped at the emergency medical technician who was patching her up after the hit she took from being in the blast zone.

“Let him finish,” J’onn ordered, relieved to see his dear friend was okay. “The last thing we need is for you to end up in the E.R. because you couldn’t wait a few minutes to get the all clear.”

“J’onn–”

He held up a hand. “I know, Alex. You want to be on your feet helping Kara or on a gurney with an IV stuck in your arm?”

She sighed dejectedly and nodded. Glancing at the technician, she apologized for her behavior. 

“I’m guessing I’m not the worst you’ve experienced.”

“Not even close.” He smiled. “Give me five minutes and you’ll be free to go. If you stop squirming it might even be less.”

With a laugh, J’onn left them to it. He had already spotted Lena a few feet away and made his way toward her.

“Do you have a better bedside manner than Alex?”

“I think Norman Bates would have a better bedside manner than Alex.”

They exchanged a warm smile. He noted Lena didn’t seem as banged up as their friend.

“She protected me. I don't know how she managed, but when I came to, she was on top of me. Her body like a shield. It was the most amazing thing.”

“That’s our Alex. Always pulling off the impossible leaving us with nary a clue as to how she did it.”

The technician working on Lena finished up and cleared her. She mostly had bumps and bruises, plus a mild contusion from where her head hit the floor. Her outfit was torn and charred, as was Alex’s.

Once J’onn debriefed them, he planned on sending them home for a change of clothes. Neither would stay away for long. Lena should since she was a civilian, but he wasn’t naive enough to think she would. He escorted the Luthor heiress back to the crime scene, informing Alex she was to join them as soon the technician cleared her.

“We started at my lab at L-Corp first,” Lena told him after the room was cleared. “A thorough search of my computer found nothing. However, a deeper dig into the company’s directory on the main server led us to a ghost directory in the archive. I managed to decrypt it and when I opened it, there were the schematics for the face-changing mask.

“However, there’s more to it than we suspected. Not only does the mask change your identity, it can also change your gender and body type. My mother is a genius, but she’s also bloody dangerous. If she’s teamed up with this Siobhan person, from what I understand about her, it’s going to be like those women in _Diabolique_ only they both stay the course and never stop.

“Also, I don’t know if Alex told you, but–”

“You met Siobhan Smythe at the coffee shop the other morning,” J’onn finished for her with an appreciative grin. “Yes, she told me. Thank you for sharing that detail. What is it?”

He saw her expression change from engaged to pensive to apprehensive.

“I was just thinking about my exchange with her in the coffee shop. She said something to me that had felt very personal, like she knew me somehow. It was nothing ill. Actually, it was quite lovely. But it stayed with me.”

She waved her hand and shook her head dismissively. “That’s not my point. What is my point is what would have stopped her from following me out of the store? She could have seen me run into Kara and Barry. That means she might have been the one to send me that text while I was with them and on the phone with Sam.”

“Which would mean, Siobhan most likely was the one who tortured Kara at CatCo that afternoon with photos from your lunch with Barry and Winn,” J’onn deduced, following her line of thinking. “If she had the bug in Kara’s apartment already, she could have easily overheard any plans you and Barry made on the phone.”

“And of course, she was our DJ at Kara’s party.”

Alex walked into the room looking worse than Lena, but upright and in one piece so she was satisfied. There would be hell to pay from her body once this nightmare was over, and her family was safe. That was a future Alex problem and that was exactly where she left it.

“Not to mention, she killed that poor delivery woman,” Lena added sympathetically, thinking of the victim.

“Where’s Kara?” Alex asked urgently.

“At home as far as I know. Winn and James are on their way over there if they are not there already.”

“And Barry?” Lena wanted to know all her friends were accounted for and safe.

“I’m guessing only a couple inches away at most after last night.” For a moment, Alex allowed some levity. She winked at the other woman, who grinned in return.

“Agent Henshaw?” 

One of the prison guards accompanied by a D.E.O. agent stepped into the destroyed space holding a tablet.

“Sir, we have the video feed ready from the security cameras in this room.” He handed over the device.

Alex and Lena moved to either side of the hulking agency head to get a clear view of the footage. J’onn fast forwarded through the women entering and talking with Lillian, to just before the explosion that liberated the older woman. The feed cut out right after the blast. However, a secondary feed from an outside camera posted several feet away revealed two men in prison guard uniforms escorting a barely conscious Lillian out of the blast area into the yard.

Freezing the video, J’onn held it up to the guard after zooming in just enough for the picture not to be too blurry.

“Do you know who these two men are?”

The man squinted at the screen for a few seconds before nodding his head. “It’s a little hard to be certain with the quality and all, but I’m pretty sure that’s Downey and Evans. We used to joke they were having a three-way with Ms. Luthor. Maybe we weren’t wrong, after all.”

“What made you think that?” Lena had her hands on hips while wearing a grim expression. 

“I’m sorry, Ms. Luthor.” He cast down his eyes.

“It’s fine. I don’t particularly care about my mother’s sexual proclivities. Just answer the question, Marshall.” 

His name plate on his left breast displayed the guard’s last name.

“It wasn’t always that way. But in the last few weeks, couple months most, they had started to be assigned to her only. They would escort her here if she had any visitors. Deliver her meals. Transport her to sick bay—.”

“When did she go to sick bay? She never mentioned it.”

“Four days ago. In the morning.”

The D.E.O. duo and Lena exchanged looks that confirmed they were all thinking the same thing. That was when this all started.

“Do you know if Lillian Luthor talked to anyone while she was in sick bay?” J’onn felt a hunch forming and he didn’t like it.

Marshall thought about it before answering. “I wasn’t there, but I did hear from one of the other guards that she was chatting with a new nurse.”

“New nurse?” Alex felt a chill run down her spine. “Do you have a name? Did this guard describe him or her?”

“You kidding? He wouldn’t shut up about her. Said he never saw anything like her. I tuned him out for the most part because he’s always like that. But one thing I do remember is her hair.”

He chuckled, shaking his head. “It sounded wild. Long, black and white. Like she just came out of a crypt. Honesty, I think that’s what he liked most about her. Never got a name. He’s not big on introductions. Prefers to admire from a distance. Not in a creepy way. More like a window shopper.”

Alex got the name of the guard whose eye Siobhan caught and sent Marshall on his way with the D.E.O. agent with whom he entered.

“That bitch was here plotting with Lillian the morning this shit started,” Alex snarled. “How long has she been on the loose?”

“Five days.” J’onn put his hands up to placate the women, who were stunned by his admission. “I know, I know. I just found out from the late Doctor Ryan. She’s had all this time to set everything in motion. Who knows how long she and Lillian have been in cahoots?”

“The only woman who could have answered that is long gone.”

Alex gazed past her friends and beyond the rather large hole in the wall. How did she tell Kara that their one shot at ending this slipped through her fingers? She let out a shaky breath. That was not a conversation she looked forward to having.

A beeping brought her back to reality. J’onn answered his comm. It was one of the agents back at headquarters. He listened intently, his face blank. After asking a few nondescript questions, he told the person on the other end to update Agent Schott.

“J’onn?” Alex asked as she and Lena gazed at him apprehensively.

“Mrs. Ryan, her daughter, and the three agents at their home were killed. Also, a crash involving another car and a prison transport vehicle was just reported along Interstate Sixteen, near the Manitoba Street exit.”

“Manitoba Street is the marina,” Alex pointed out.

Her boss nodded. “The civilian and her infant daughter survived. Minor injuries. The two guards are dead. Shot at point-blank range. No other persons at the scene.”

It was shocking how utterly stupid National City’s denizens were. There Silver Banshee was, loading an unconscious white male between the ages of eighteen and thirty-four into a gray, nondescript van and nobody batted an eye. She joked to herself that this was a black-and-white issue. The play on words made her giggle though she was quite sure she would be the only one to see the humor.

Granted, while she was loading Barry into her getaway vehicle, those same citizens who found themselves in a one-block radius were screaming about the exploding glass from neighboring buildings that resulted from Banshee's cry. There was something immensely satisfying about taking him out after being thwarted the last time they met and getting away with kidnapping him.

She had been pissed off when he shut down her attempts to flirt with him at the juice stand. Especially when she caught him making eyes at that Brad Pitt wannabe not two minutes later. Yeah, okay, he was hot, but still. Rude. No doubt she could spin it to make him look like a cheat in Kara’s eyes. _I mean, for all I know he was making plans to meet up with Brad later._ Somehow, she doubted Little Miss Perfect would fall for such a ruse.

Banshee had heard their conversations in Kara’s apartment thanks to her trusty bug. There was a trust there that was deeper than the former Siobhan Smythe would like to admit. They were bonded. For a split second, she envied Kara Danvers or whatever her last name really was. Lillian Luthor had told her, but it slipped Banshee’s mind. Doesn’t matter.

The only thing that mattered was that the little bitch ended up eviscerated.

Getting out of downtown National City wasn’t too hard. No one gave her a second glance and her cargo was out cold. She checked on him every so often in case he was faking. The last thing she needed was for him to take her by surprise. Nope. Either he was a fantastic actor or she had done her job. Banshee was opting for the latter. Like hell he was that good at playing pretend. For fuck’s sake, the little shit actually fell for Kara Danvers. How anyone could spend that much time with her and not find her completely annoying was beyond her grasp.

Twenty minutes later, Banshee parked the van behind the warehouse on the docks where they would be hanging out until her partner could join them. After checking on Barry, who was secured by chains with power-blocking cuffs so as not to escape (“Thank you, Lillian”), she went to get his cell ready. It was a standard size eight-foot-by-ten-foot cell made of shatterproof glass. Heat, cold, shriek. Everything known to Lillian had been thrown at it and still it stood.

A smirk played on Silver Banshee’s lips when she thought about the days of testing this thing had been put through. Now, the moment they had been waiting for had arrived. God, she hoped she would get to see a broken Kara weeping over the dead body of the only man her nemesis ever truly loved. Knowing he was dead because she was a horrible person who didn’t deserve him.

To be fair, there was no animosity towards Barry on Banshee’s behalf. Any friend of Kara’s was an automatic enemy of hers. That was just how the dice rolled. If he hadn’t decided to come back to this Earth (that concept had blown her mind for a second when Lillian had informed her, but she had quickly adapted), he would have lived. See? Totally Kara’s fault. She really was the worst.

After a few minutes to power up, the cell seemed to be fully operational. Only one way to find out.

Barry woke up feeling sluggish with his head hazy. He was on his back, the ground beneath him hard and rubbery. His eyes blinked open. The bright lights stung his retinas, so he turned his head. Slowly, he got to his feet. As he did so, he tried to recall his last memory. The park. Running. Meeting Patrick. Sebastian at the juice bar.

Sebastian. 

Not Sebastian. Siobhan.

Not Siobhan. Silver Banshee.

The meeting in the alley a few blocks from Kara’s place came rushing back to him. Silver Banshee got the drop on him by using her shriek.

Well, he wasn’t in the alley anymore. Barry turned a full three-hundred-sixty degrees, making sure to take in every inch of what he could see. From the look of it, he was in a glass structure of some kind. He wasn’t convinced it was glass. That seemed to be way too easy. Maybe plexiglass? 

Or something Supergirl-proof.

There was darkness beyond his cell. He called out into the void. If his captor was around, she more than likely knew he was alert and wanting answers. Good reason to let him stew for a bit. Barry had been captured by more than his fair share of bad guys. They always liked to make him suffer. Playing with their food, Cisco had once called it. Man, he missed his best friend. What he wouldn’t give for Vibe to make an appearance and jailbreak him out of here.

Affected by the same particle accelerator explosion on their Earth that gave Barry his powers of speed and its derivations, Cisco could manipulate the vibrational energy of reality allowing him to open a portal from one place into another. It was another way Barry, Kara, and their friends had been able to visit between Earths all these years, aside from the portal remotes.

Unfortunately, unless Cisco developed the ability to read his thoughts from anywhere, there was zero chance for a rescue. At least from him. Kara was bound to realize something was wrong when he didn’t return from his run. She would go searching for him, putting two and two together that his disappearance was connected to The Siren.

He snorted. How close had they been with that nickname? The irony.

Should he try to break out? It couldn’t hurt. Worst case scenario he would be stuck here. Which was precisely what he was anyway. Okay then. That was settled. 

Barry took a few laps around at top speed, appearing as nothing more than a loop of light to the naked eye. When he was ready, he slammed into the transparent material hoping to shatter it. That’s not what happened. Instead, he bounced off it and between two of the three other walls before landing on the floor. 

If only that was the end of it.

A high voltage of electricity shot through his limp body from the black rubber floor. The shock so intense it lifted Barry off the ground, keeping him airborne for a good ten seconds before it ceased. He hit the floor hard, twitching a couple times.

It was the worst game of Light as a Feather, Stiff as a Board ever.

His phone rang. He knew Silver Banshee had it. The lights outside the cell chased away the darkness, revealing a very mundane warehouse and an amused villain.

“Now, I’m guessing this caller is important since I found him under your In Case of Emergency.” She grinned. “Should I put him on speaker? Let’s do that.”

The electricity had been absorbed by his body. Barry was starting to feel normal again. Just in time to experience his heart drop to his stomach. He pushed himself onto his knees, then to his feet. There was a charge to the cell now that hadn’t been there earlier. _Here’s hoping it dissipates._

“Hello, Oliver Queen. This is Silver Banshee. How may I direct your call?”

“Where is Barry Allen?” 

His friend’s growl was unmistakable. Despite his present circumstances, Barry couldn’t help but smile when he heard it.

“Hmm. Do you mean The Flash?”

Oliver repeated his query.

“Answer my question and I’ll answer yours.”

There was a long silence, followed by a curt “Yes.”

“Barry is standing in a lovely cell after taking _quite_ the charge just a few seconds ago. It was quite impressive actually.”

“If you hurt him—”

“You’ll what? Tell me, Oliver Queen. What is it you’re going to do when I hurt him again? Because I will. What the hell, I’m just going to spoil the ending for you. Barry Allen is going to be dead by the end of the day.”

Anguish tore through Barry as he listened to Silver Banshee taunt the man he considered his big brother. He knew it was killing Oliver to be stuck on another Earth, unable to pick up his bow and save the life of his friend. Dammit. Stubborn was essentially Oliver’s middle name. The Emerald Archer also was determined. This was never more so than when it came to those he loved. 

Without a doubt, Oliver would find a way to come to this Earth and help rescue him. Barry couldn’t let him do that. He needed his friend to stand down. For once, he needed Oliver to listen and heed him.

“Oliver! It’s fine. Don’t do anything stupid. Just stay where you are. I need you to be there for everyone, okay? Are you hearing me?”

Silver Banshee pulled a face and shook her head to taunt him. He was beginning to think she was right when Oliver spoke.

“I hear you, Barry. But don’t you dare stop fighting. You never stop. That’s who you are. You’re the best man I know. That will never change.”

Unshed tears wet Barry’s eyes as he took in Oliver’s words. “I love you, brother.”

“And on that note, we conclude these festivities. Sorry, Ollie. Barry’s gotta run.”

She ended the call, then turned off his phone. “Can’t have anyone raining on our parade before we’re ready. I wasn’t kidding, Barry. I’m gonna need you to run now. Unless you want me to track down this Oliver and sing him a lullaby.”

He swallowed, blinking away what he could of his tears. Stepping back to the center of the cell, he took a couple of deep breaths. There was no way she could get to Oliver, he told himself. That didn't mean he didn’t trust her not to find a means.

“Zoom zoom,” she threatened.

Off he went, round and round that eight-foot-by-ten-foot cell. 

The blast had taken her by surprise. It wasn’t that she hadn’t known it was coming. More like she had gotten into the fun of ripping the veil of illusion off her stepdaughter that she had lost track of the time. The look on Lena’s face when she learned that her new friend Barry Allen was the same speedster who had been zipping around National City for the past few days wasn’t as satisfying as she thought it would be. Not that Lillian didn’t gain some satisfaction from the reveal. It was deeper than that.

Some time ago, Lillian had concluded Lena was more than the product of her husband Lionel’s long ago affair. Having raised Lena from a young age, Lillian had grown fond of the child despite her best efforts to remain estranged and detached. Over the years, the older woman appreciated the strides her daughter (she thought of her and acknowledged her as such to varying degrees of success) had made in the world. Lena, however, would never match her son Lex’s achievements in business or in life. Blood is thicker than water for a reason.

No, Lena, with her ivory skin and hair black as night, would always be the redheaded stepchild of the Luthor family. Lillian wondered if she was being cruel dangling the promise of a stronger relationship before the young woman. Although, her cruelty was a two-way street as she fell prey to that desire for a sturdier bond between them. It was why she had been allowing Lena to visit her these past few weeks. It came as a shock just how much the matriarch looked forward to their time together.

As time passed, her daughter came to confide in Lillian about her personal life. Her current relationship didn’t seem all that impressive to either woman. She grew bored quickly whenever James Olsen came up in a romantic context. It made Lillian sad to see her child so complacent. Then again, why should her lover be any different from her mother’s? Lionel was a ruthless businessman, but a neglectful husband as Lena’s existence proved.

To her chagrin, the younger woman’s face lit up when she spoke of Kara Danvers. There was no need to ask how she felt about the erstwhile CatCo reporter, who doubled as the Supergirl. More than once, Lillian had pondered puncturing that annoying bubble her daughter lived in when it came to that alien albatross. She never did. A deal was a deal. Though she had to know Lena’s true feelings once and for all, so one day she asked.

“Do you love Kara?”

“Yes. Of course, I do. Why? Am I not obvious?”

“Painfully, dear. Does she know? I hope she’s not obtuse as she seems.”

Lena cocked her head, brow furrowed. She seemed to be considering the possibility. A second later, she shook her head, clearing it of doubt. “I’m confident she does. But it wouldn’t hurt for me to let her know.”

That was a week ago. Lillian assumed nothing came of their conversation. So, when the opportunity arose, she made sure that bouquet of flowers that found its way to her daughter’s desk at L-Corp a few days ago included a note from “Kara” declaring herself to Lena.

She had assumed it all went well until she was told by her partner that Barry Allen was on his way to Kara’s bed and not her daughter. Then, Lena announced during her visit yesterday over lunch that she was breaking up with James Olsen and then came out as bisexual. Lillian waited for the bomb to drop that Lena had cleared the air with Kara and they were together, but it never happened. Instead, the younger woman sauntered into her mother’s cell the next day with none other than Alex Danvers. The two looked quite close and, to be honest, Lillian was pleased with the upgrade. That hadn’t been a joke earlier.

The cacophony that suffused her senses after the blast made for a hellish time finding her feet to exit the prison. It helped to have the two guards on her payroll at her sides assisting her in her escape. By the time they had reached the getaway vehicle, a prison transport SUV, the ringing in her ears had lessened and her balance had returned. She climbed into the back seat as they sat in the front.

Lillian watched as Van Kull Maximum Security Prison shrunk the farther they sped away from it. Satisfied they weren’t being followed, she turned her attention to her escorts. She made standard issue chit chat regarding plans being followed, suspicion being minimal, and the coordinates they were given. Once they confirmed every detail had been followed to the letter, silence followed for a few miles. 

Signs for Interstate Sixteen informed her they were getting close. Once on the highway, she pulled out the Glock twenty-two she picked from one of the hired guns. Using her disorientation to her advantage, Lillian bumped into one of them and pretended to lose her footing. When she was again balanced, the dumbass was light one service weapon, never the wiser. Everyone should learn one last lesson before they die.

She spotted the sign informing motorists that the Manitoba Street exit was two miles away. Taking off the safety, she counted down from three. A bullet entered the back of the driver’s head causing the vehicle to lose control and veer into traffic in the next lane. The passenger took one in the neck and was bleeding profusely.

It was supposed to be a clean shot to the temple but slamming into the car on their right changed the best laid plans. She should have shot the driver last. Damn concussion. Or so she assumed. The crash held up traffic on their side of the highway for several miles. Quickly putting a second bullet in the guard’s temple, Lillian exited the vehicle on the driver’s side of the backseat and made her way to the car waiting for her on the side of the road. Seemingly abandoned, it had been left there for her as a getaway vehicle.

Taking the Manitoba Street exit, Lillian got lost in traffic before entering the Broad Street tunnel and switching vehicles one last time. When she pulled out of the tunnel, she made her way to the docks at the marina. She took her time, turning down streets and avenues to ensure she did not have a tail. Once she was satisfied, she headed to her final destination. Wiping down the gun with the tail of her shirt, she threw it into the water after she arrived using her shirtsleeve to prevent any fingerprints.

Upon entering the warehouse owned at different times by Luthor Corp. and Cadmus Labs, though never under those names, Lillian was pleased to see a streak of lightning in a bottle. Or more precisely a clear cell. Joining Silver Banshee, she took a minute to enjoy the view.

“Any problems?”

“None at all. Almost too easy. Not that it wasn’t fun.”

“I see you left your mark near the alley.”

“Oh, you caught that, huh? Well, he was ready to bolt and we couldn’t have that.”

“No, we couldn’t. They already know it’s you, I’m guessing, so no harm done. We have the real prize.”

“Sorry it’s not Lena in there?”

Lillian considered it for a moment. “No. Whether she realizes it or not, she has the chance for real happiness and I want her to have it. At least until she pisses me off and I have to tear it away from her.”

Silver Banshee cackled. “Joan Crawford’s got nothing on you, Mommy Dearest. So how long do you want the Energizer Bunny banging his drum?”

“How long has it been?”

“About forty. I checked the clock right before you walked in. He’s been going full speed.”

“Give him a break. It’s time we met.”

“Yo, Allen! Stop!”

Barry fell to the rubber matted floor in a heap. He was shaking and having trouble catching his breath. The room around him spun. Shutting his eyes was the only way to make it stop — and to prevent him from hurling. After what felt like an exceedingly long time, but most likely was only three or four seconds, he opened them to find himself looking at an unfamiliar face. Crouched in front of him on the other side of the sheer material, the older woman wearing a prison uniform with a long-sleeved shirt underneath gave him a friendly smile. It didn’t reach her eyes though. 

“Hello, Barry. I’m Lillian Luthor, Lena’s mother. She speaks very highly of you. You have made quite the impression over the past few days. However, I wonder what she thinks of you now that she knows your secret? 

“I was deeply sorry to hear of your past troubles, Barry. To have come so far, only to die now is quite sad. But we all must atone for something and it’s Kara Danvers’ turn. Oh, well. C’est la vie. Catch your breath, then I’ll let you have some quality time with my partner. She’s quite the fan.”

Lillian stood, leaving Barry’s line of vision. Silver Banshee took her place and looked way too happy about whatever was about to happen.

“Barry.”

Blue eyes popped open to see an empty side of the bed. Kara reached out to feel the cool sheets. He had been gone a long time. Too long to run out for breakfast. Her heartbeat quickened. Considering everything that had happened in the past few days, it wasn’t irrational to think the worst. She lay on her side, the sheet gathered around her waist. Pale light streamed in from the overcast sky, her exposed skin shimmering.

Pushing herself upright, her long, curly blonde hair cascaded over her bare shoulders and ended at the top of her breasts. There had to be a clue. A note. _Don’t overreact._ The nightstand came to mind. Turning around to look behind her, she saw the folded over piece of paper. She snatched it and quickly read the note. Her pulse slowed. An embarrassed laugh huffed out of her.

“Great. Now you’re imagining, what? That he was snatched up by The Siren as part of their endgame?” The scolding came with a shake of her head. “Get it together, girl.”

Her eyes went to the bed. Remembrances of last night flashed through her mind. She fell back onto the mattress — the sheet only barely covering her — a huge smile playing on her lips. The note forgotten as it floated to the floor, her hands roamed her bare flesh. Fingers tweaked her already hard nipples, forcing her back to arch and a moan to float out of her. Between her legs, she was still wet. It wasn’t long for her fingers to bring her to climax. Thoughts of Barry were enough to send her flying without defying gravity.

She was about to go for a second round when a knock came. Kara let out a loud, aggravated moan. Was there a way to ignore whoever was at the door (ironically, it would probably be someone wanting to know if she had found God) so she could make herself come again? It would do until Barry came home. As much as she enjoyed masturbation, there was no denying sex was better with a partner. Particularly _her_ partner.

The knock turned into a steady pounding. Followed by a voice that undoubtedly put an end to any masturbatory fantasies she had been entertaining.

“Kara? Barry? Hey, it’s Winn,” he paused briefly, “and James. Hate to bother you guys after what I’m sure was an _outstanding_ night post-karaoke, but it’s an emergency, and I really don’t want to announce what it is to your neighbors though I’m sure they are on pins and needles right now.”

“Crap!” She sped to the door naked. “Hey! Um, ju-just give me two minutes to grab a quick shower and some clothes. K? Thanks!”

Without waiting for an answer, Kara did just that and was letting her friends in one minute and forty-eight seconds later wearing black skinny jeans, and a blue-sleeved and gray baseball-style Shinedown tee. 

“Sorry about that. Really wasn’t expecting company.”

James and Winn blushed, flustered with what they suspected Kara and Barry were doing upon their arrival. It was James who first realized Kara was alone.

“Where’s Barry?”

“Oh, he went out for a run. He’ll probably be back soon. So what’s the big emergency? Was there a breakthrough with The Siren?”

Winn caught the confused look on James’ face. “That’s what they call the Big Bad who’s attacking Kara.”

Nodding in understanding, James broke the news. “A lot’s happened this morning and none of it’s good.”

“I was wrong,” Winn confessed. “Siobhan broke out of her meta cell at N.C.P.D. HQ five days ago. Silver Banshee is back on the board.”

The shock on Kara’s face made James wince, considering there was still another bombshell that had to be dropped.

“She’s working with Lillian Luthor. Somehow, they made contact. Siobhan visited Lillian in sick bay at Van Kull the same day Barry got into town.”

They watched Kara carefully, wanting to be sure she was taking in everything they were saying. She nodded to prove she was, but she had gone pale and her hands were gripping her hips.

“There was an explosion at the prison.” Winn picked up the narrative. “Lillian escaped and we think she engineered a crash on I-Sixteen, where she shot and killed the guards that helped her break out. Surveillance cameras lost the car she took from the shoulder of the highway when she went under the Broad Street tunnel. There was no way to know which car was hers after that.”

“We’re going to find her and Siobhan, Kara.” James tried to be reassuring, but he wasn’t sure he was succeeding. “Alex and Lena are at the prison with J’onn, but they are just about done there.”

Kara shook her head to clear it. All the information was hitting her at once and it was proving overwhelming. She needed to tackle each piece one at a time.

“Why didn’t we know about Siobhan’s escape? It’s a high-tech, top security ward! How the hell did she get out?!”

Winn took point here. “She blackmailed her shrink, who was having an affair. Not with her. Also, she had a bunch of cops and guards in her pocket. Between them all, it was a piece of cake. We found out when J’onn had them check with someone the police captain trusted. They went down to her cell and reported back. I owe Barry an apology.”

“You said there was an explosion at the prison?” Kara put her hands up. “Wait. Why is Lena there with Alex and J’onn?”

James and Winn glanced at each other, not sure where to start.

“Lena stayed over at Alex’s,” James told her. “I’m guessing she didn’t want to be alone after we broke up.”

He regretted the last part of that sentence as soon as he said it. Winn’s eyeroll didn’t help matters.

“Anyway,” Winn said, keeping the narrative going as Kara blinked at James, “Lena’s consulting with the case and realized she wanted to take a closer look at the computer files in her lab at L-Corp, so they did that, and were able to find the schematics for the fancy face mask buried in the archives. That put them back at the prison with Lillian.”

The blinking stopped, but now Kara stared horrified at Winn. “ _They were with Lillian when the explosion happened?!”_

“They are fine.” James emphasized their condition as he jumped back in, picking up the thread. “J’onn assured us they have both been looked over by EMTs. We talked to him just as we got off the elevator.”

Kara’s hands were back on her hips. She took a few deep breaths and slowly exhaled each one. Something else was bothering her though. It wasn’t about Lillian and Siobhan, though she had a million and one questions that would most likely be answered in due course. No, something else was niggling in the back of her brain.

“You okay, Kara?” Winn wore concern on his usually relaxed features. James had the same look.

“Yeah. It’s just….”

Barry. 

He should be here for this and suddenly it seemed super weird he hadn’t returned from his run yet. She pulled her phone out of her back pocket about to call him when it rang. Only the number wasn’t his. It was from the last person she had expected to hear from today. She didn’t even realize he had her number. Naturally, Barry had made sure he had it before leaving Earth-1.

“Oliver?” Worry drenched every syllable.

“Kara. Thank God, you’re okay.” Relief coated every word.

“What’s wrong? Is it Barry?”

“I called a few minutes ago, where were you?”

“Shower. Oliver, what’s going on?”

“Who the hell is Silver Banshee and why does she have Barry?”

“I’ll call you back.”

Hanging up on an irate Oliver Queen was never the best move, but Kara had bigger issues. She instructed Winn to scan every available surveillance camera in a three-mile radius. James called CatCo to check what his reporters knew about any incidents within the same zone. Kara’s phone kept ringing, but she hit ignore every time.

James had it first. He told Kara several buildings three blocks northwest of her apartment reported their windows had burst following a super loud screech or scream. Winn was still on the phone with his team at the D.E.O., but a minute later he confirmed the report and had the video sent to his phone. He showed it to Kara. It featured a man falling to the ground and a man who unmistakably was not Silver Banshee yet had her body language coming into view as she approached him. The camera shorted out afterward.

Kara flew out of her apartment without a word, landing in the alley seconds later as Supergirl. She scanned the entire space, finding nothing but broken glass and tire marks. Her phone rang once more, but this time she answered it.

“I failed him, Oliver. We never should have let our guards down.”

“You haven’t failed him, Kara. You both deserve a night off. From his text this morning, I know he has no regrets. He’s never been happier.”

A strangled sob escaped from Supergirl before she could swallow it.

“Who is this Silver Banshee?” Oliver demanded, wanting to distract her from her grief.

She gave him the Cliff’s Notes version of what had been happening.

“I can be there in no time if you want me.” He had a portal remote.

“No.” Supergirl defiantly shook her head. “We got this. _I_ got this. This is my battle and it ends now. I will find him and make sure he is safe. You have my word.”

“I know I do. My offer still stands if you change your mind. No matter what, I have your back, Supergirl. Always will. Now, go get our boy.”

The call ended. Supergirl stood still for a long moment. A surge of emotion tore through her, sending her to her knees. It created a sound that was not dissimilar to what Silver Banshee made. Only what started as despair and pain morphed into hope and love. Her knuckles bore into the concrete, cracking it and sinking into the dirt beneath. Her head lolled back as her mouth hung open allowing the call to reach the universe.

There were a few people who congregated at the end of the alley that opened out onto the busy street curious as to what was going on with Supergirl. When she got to her feet and they saw the determined look on her face, they applauded. It became a cheer when she shot up into the sky and flew away.


	11. Chapter 11

No sooner had Supergirl landed on the balcony at the D.E.O., Alex was running up the stairs and out to greet her. The elder Danvers sister gave the blonde a quick hug as it would not seem professional for a senior agent to be embracing the Girl of Steel for no apparent reason. There was a reason Alex called her Supergirl while they were on duty. Better if fewer people knew the truth. In this case, better equaled safer. Still, that didn’t stop her from worrying about her little sister.

“How are you holding up?” Concern took up residence on Alex’s features, her brow furrowed.

“I’m fine, Alex,” Supergirl assured her. “I had a moment. It passed. Thanks to a friend. How are you? Are you okay? You nearly got blown up!”

It always amazed Alex how even during a crisis Kara would still take a moment to check in with someone. Her sister’s heart was her biggest attribute.

True to form, Alex scoffed. “It’s going to take more than a small explosion to get the best of me.”

Supergirl gently touched the bruises and treated cuts on her sister’s face. Since Alex was wearing her D.E.O. uniform, which had long sleeves, it meant any other damage was covered. Well, technically. A quick scan with her X-ray vision showed the agent’s ribs also were bruised and she had some lacerations on her torso.

“For a small explosion, it did a pretty good job.”

“Stop scanning me with your X-ray vision!” Alex covered her arms over her midsection.

“Little late to be doing that now,” Supergirl scolded with a raised eyebrow. “Not that it would stop me. Your arms aren't exactly made of lead. Now, where’s Barry?”

She pushed past her sister and headed downstairs where she found the team clustered around the main console in the hub. Alex right by her side as Supergirl was welcomed by the team, including Lena.

“Oh, thank God!” Winn exclaimed, forgetting momentarily that not everyone was in on Kara’s secret.

“Yes, I’m here,” Supergirl declared. She gave Winn a warning glance, which he read loud and clear. “There was something I had to deal with first. Apologies for the delay. I promised I would save Barry and deal with whomever is responsible. Now, someone tell me we have a lead on where he is.”

A quick glance at Lena reassured Supergirl her friend was in better shape than Alex. Her injuries were fewer and minor by the looks of them. She flashed her a quick smile when Lena caught her staring. Supergirl flitted her eyes to Alex and back to Lena, who understood the superhero was aware of the incident at the prison. Lena smiled and nodded, letting Supergirl know she was fine.

“I’m running the license plates on the van that spirited Barry and Siobhan—”

“Silver Banshee.” Supergirl cut off Winn to correct him. “Siobhan Smythe died when Silver Banshee was born, so let’s just acknowledge that, shall we?”

Winn looked as if he had just been slapped. Considering Supergirl’s cool, all-business tone, that slap had quite a power to it.

“Right. Of course. I apologize.”

The outburst’s ripple effect on the team was self-evident. A stunned silence became awkward as no one had expected such harsh criticism from National City’s sworn protector.

Eager to get the debriefing back on track, Supergirl smiled apologetically at Winn. “It’s fine. Continue.”

Some of the tension ebbed out of the technician. In his friend’s defense, he was a bundle of nerves before she put him to rights regarding his ex. Once he had a second to think about it, Winn knew Supergirl was correct. Siobhan had been lost a long time ago. Deep down, he knew there was nothing he could have done to keep her from her destiny. It still hurt that who she was meant to be was someone so evil.

He returned her smile. “I tracked the plates on the van Silver Banshee was driving. Nothing yet, but something tells me we’re getting close. Lena here very kindly gave me authorized access to L-Corp’s data a few minutes ago. Between the DMV and L-Corp, it’s just a matter of time before we have a location.”

“That’s excellent work, Winn.” Supergirl then addressed Lena. “Thank you for your help. It is much appreciated.”

“I want Barry back safe with us as much as anyone here. And I’m willing to do whatever it takes to make sure he and my best friend get the happily ever after they deserve.”

Lena had a fire in her eyes that dared Supergirl to test her devotion to her found family. Supergirl was touched at her best friend’s loyalty and wanted more than ever to reveal her secret — that she was Kara. However, now wasn’t the time. Once again, she wondered if the time would ever be right.

“Kara and Barry are incredibly lucky to have you in their lives. I have no doubt that you will be an incredible asset in Barry’s safe return.”

Upon hearing Supergirl’s reply, Lena backed down. Everyone was on edge, she reminded herself. Supergirl was here to do a job. Attacking her every time she opened her mouth wouldn’t help Barry. Besides, she made a good point about this Siobhan Smythe and Silver Banshee. 

“Everyone’s doing what needs to be done, Supergirl,” J’onn cautioned. “We need to work together to stop Lillian Luthor and Silver Banshee. You will keep your promise if we have anything to say about it.”

“Speaking of the terrible twosome, do we know how they even met?” Alex decided she would try keeping the purpose of this debriefing on target.

“No. I’m not even sure it matters at this point,” J’onn conceded. “Right now, the fact that they are both out in the world together with Barry as their hostage is all we need to know.”

“I’m willing to bet Silver Banshee got in touch. My mother would never reach out to such an unknown commodity unless she thought they could be useful. It’s possible she was aware of her, but to give her the time of day?” Lena shook her head. “No way.”

Supergirl and Alex both knew she was speaking from personal experience. Lillian never bothered with Lena until she saw how smart the girl was. From there, the matriarch attempted to groom her in the Luthor image. She was the only mother the younger woman ever knew. Unfortunately for Lena, her older brother was the golden child from whose shadow she would never emerge.

Stepping away from the console, Supergirl caught J’onn’s eye and the pair went into the nearest hallway to have a private word.

“What’s up?” J’onn had the same concerned look Alex had worn earlier.

“I just wanted to let you know that I spoke with Oliver.”

“How is that relevant?”

“He called Barry and Silver Banshee answered.”

J’onn stiffened. She had his attention. “What did she say?”

“That she knows Barry is The Flash and….” Supergirl hesitated, regrouping a second later. “And that he’ll be dead by the end of the day.”

Her clarification between Siobhan and Silver Banshee suddenly made perfect sense. He took her by the shoulders.

“No. He won’t.”

Eyes wet, Supergirl attempted to blink away the persistent tears. “I can’t lose him, J’onn. He’s come so far since prison and the divorce and his depression….”

“I know he has. He’s a fighter, Supergirl. That’s who he is. Plus, he has someone to fight _for._ ” 

The loving gaze J’onn gave her told her he knew about their change in relationship status. He probably had known their feelings before Barry’s arrival made it so obvious.

“There is one thing you should know.”

“What?” She feared what more bad news there was to deliver.

“We already knew that Barry’s identity was blown.”

“How?”

“Lillian told Lena before the room detonated. Alex was there. Lena knows Barry is The Flash.”

Alex found them the next second. “We found the van.”

She saw their emotional faces and wondered what she missed. “What’s going on?”

Between his body slamming into the various flat surfaces of his clear cell, and the sound and fury of Silver Banshee’s scream, Barry had retreated into his happy place inside his mind. He was with Kara in their apartment — hers before he moved in — sitting on the couch watching a movie. She was reclining against him with her head on his chest and his arms around her shoulders. The perfect Sunday afternoon. Sunlight filtered in through the windows without creating a glare on the television screen.

Some people may prefer fly fishing, where they can tilt their head back and wade into the quiet of the stream. This was the equivalent for Barry. Here, he was at peace. Here, he could stay forever. He didn’t know what movie they were watching. It didn’t matter. Contentment washed over him. This was where he wanted to stay.

Silver Banshee had other ideas.

She shoved his head into a bucket of ice cold water, jerking him out of his reverie. Pulling his sopping wet head out, she put her face inches from his.

“No running away, Barry. You stay right here with me.”

He had a moment to recover from the shock of the freezing re-entry he received. It was horrific. Every bruise, contusion, broken bone made itself known a thousand fold. His body could repair itself, but he may not be alive to appreciate its efforts. Death seemed a welcome respite at this point. Barry knew it was waiting in the wings to make its grand entrance. He hoped it enjoyed the show.

“You know, since we have a minute, I think I’m going to share that selfie I took of us earlier.” She was outside the cell, phone in hand. “It’s such an awesome pic of me that I gotta! I have to say, for being unconscious at the time, you look surprisingly good. Don’t worry, I’m not posting it on my social.” 

She snorted. “Like I have one. No, this is going to a mutual friend of ours. I think even in your current state of disrepair you can figure out who I mean. Sorry, Barry, but I can’t let you see the photo. You’ll try to make a play for my phone and on the off chance you win that fight, I just can’t risk it.”

Making a face, she thought about something catchy to say in the text. A smug smirk appeared on her ghost white lips when she had it. The next second, it was sent along with the photo.

Barry watched as she put the phone down on a nearby table. There was no way he could find a way out of this prison and snatch it to call Kara. Not in his condition. The fight with Silver Banshee alone would be the end of him. No, he was simply going to have hold on as long as possible and wait to be rescued. He had one job and he wasn’t about to fuck it up. Not when he was this close to getting his happily ever after.

“Someone looks determined.” Banshee stepped into the cell. She walked through the wall, which solidified behind her. “Getting a second wind, are we? Good. Because I haven’t even broken a sweat.”

The smirk grew. “Can’t say the same about you. I’ve broken quite a few things of yours. Possibly even ruptured an organ or two. Sorry not sorry. Let’s pick it up where we left off.”

From the laboratory on the other side of the warehouse floor, Lillian could hear Silver Banshee doing her job with the added perk of keeping her hearing. She felt a twinge of guilt for the unleashed hell Barry was going through, but, well, he had it coming. While aware of her daughter’s feelings for the boy (hence the guilt), it was a price that had to be paid. It was easy enough to ignore thanks to the classical music that played from her phone and into her earbuds. Dvořák’s Symphony No. 9, “From the New World” had long been a favorite of hers and seemed apropos today.

Released from her prison wear and in her own clothes, she was working on the face mask to fix a glitch that Silver Banshee had mentioned. Her laptop opened to the program, Lillian needed to have it repaired and working soon. It was only a matter of time before Supergirl and the D.E.O. arrived in an attempt to ruin her plan. Well, she had some contingencies in place regardless. The mask was connected via Bluetooth to the laptop so the latest update could be uploaded. It lay nearby on the table so she could run a test once the update was installed.

As she worked on the algorithm, ferreting out what she had gotten wrong, Lillian thought ahead to what came next after her showdown with Supergirl. Naturally, she didn’t plan on staying in National City. The last thing she needed was to see Kara Zor-El in the depths of despair or worse, hunting her down on her own turf. National City had been fun, but it was time to move on. She had an idea of setting up shop in Metropolis that tickled her to no end. Was she masochistic enough to move to Superman’s backyard?

Cousin of Kara, the superhero also known as Kal-El or _Daily Planet_ star reporter Clark Kent, had made an enemy of Lillian when he targeted her son. Lex had been right that Earth didn’t need protection from the aliens who had taken it upon themselves to be its defenders. Nor did it need them infiltrating their population like they belonged here. 

However, her boy had gone about it all wrong and now he paid the price by serving thirty-two consecutive sentences at Stryker’s Island Penitentiary. Even Lillian hadn’t been so stupid as to let her own megalomaniacal tendencies get the better of her. A few years here or there in a prison cell was nothing. A vacation. It gave her the opportunity to recharge and regroup. Then again, the south of France had the same effect.

Subtlety was always her weapon of choice. Her eyes cast toward the doorway. The same couldn’t be said for her current partner in crime. Sometimes, though, you need a sledgehammer when a knock won’t do. While Lillian preferred to let her rage simmer, the artist formerly known as Siobhan Smythe had refused to keep hers on low for long.

The younger woman’s introductory note had been unexpected. It had been delivered by a guard a few weeks ago during lunch in the commissary. One of the ones she had killed on Interstate Sixteen. Quite simply, Silver Banshee had laid out her feelings regarding Kara, was complimentary without being gushing towards Lillian, revealed she had heard about Lillian’s incarceration some time ago but only now reached out because she couldn’t stand Kara haunting her dreams anymore.

In one reply, after learning Kara and Supergirl were one and the same, she wrote:

_“Any world that believes in a liar and a thief like Supergirl is a world I don’t want to live in. Kara Danvers deserves to be in a cell, not us. At the very least, I want her on her knees and eviscerated in a way where she might as well be dead.”_

It was so eloquent and passionate that Lillian was rather taken with her before meeting her. Her own chats with Lena had been going rather well thanks to her daughter’s desperation for some kind of connection. Lillian enjoyed hearing about Lena’s life and thoughts as it helped craft her plan. Was it her most diabolical? No. Would it be satisfying? Hopefully. 

Plans based on emotion were tricky. They were unstable as you never knew for certain how they would play out. Though the same could be said for all plans. Even if you could predict your opponent’s every move down to the second, humans always ensured there was a small percentage of error when calculating the odds of success.

This plot had been fun to execute. Lillian hadn’t foreseen how much she would enjoy herself as Silver Banshee gaslighted Kara and toyed with Lena. The rocket had been fun to build. It was like being a kid in science class all over again. Even building the box and burning the House of El sigil on its lid had brought her satisfaction. That note inside was the cherry on that particular sundae. Prison life had its perks. So long as you knew who to target and how.

“There! That should do it.” Lillian double-checked the algorithm and uploaded the update to the mask.

Formulating the plan and running ideas with a partner had also been another unexpected benefit. It had all been settled sooner than she had thought. When Lena had informed her of Barry Allen’s arrival in National City and how excited Kara was, Lillian knew the time to execute was now. She informed Silver Banshee, who took care of loose threads on her end. The younger woman was out on time and visiting Lillian in the sick bay of Van Kull to finalize phase two. 

When Banshee walked into the prison, she was already wearing the mask. It had been an easy get. She had found it just where Lillian said it would be in what had been Lena’s office. Opting not to repaint her face until after the heist, Banshee had swanned into L-Corp looking like her old self, namely Siobhan Smythe. The nameplate on the door had read Samantha Arias, Chief Financial Officer. _So much for being in the loop_ , she had thought with a smirk. An hour later, Banshee had strolled into Van Kull looking like the D.E.O. doctor who had run tests on her when Winn had brought her in after she first got her powers. Hamilton the woman’s name was if she recalled correctly. Silver Banshee had opted to keep her own hair color though, which had irked Lillian.

The test was a success and no one was any wiser.

However, it turned out the gender switch that had been promised had failed to live up to its expectations. Sebastian had been almost feminine, according to Banshee. He passed, which counted as seemingly no one had given the poor boy a second look. Now, they never will. That should no longer be an issue. Lillian was confident it had been sorted. To prove her trust in her skills, she made herself the guinea pig.

“Now, whose face should I use for a test drive?”

Her eyes landed on Barry’s phone which lay on a table near the door. She appreciated how Banshee had permanently unlocked it so as not to bother Barry in his deteriorating condition. Lillian thumbed through photos and videos in his gallery, rolling her eyes at the disgustingly cozy images of him and Kara. Her heart tightened at the few of Lena and Kara looking happy at a party. She kept going until she found the perfect test subject.

Walking out into the main area of the warehouse where Silver Banshee was continuing her playtime with Barry, there was no sorrow in her heart as she saw him lay there broken. She caught Banshee’s eye. Her partner broke out into a silent cackle, her smile so wide it cut her face in half.

So far, so good.

When she stepped through the wall, the look on Barry’s face gave her the satisfaction she needed. But still, she wanted more. She crouched next to the young man, who pushed himself to his knees and backed away until his back pressed against the wall.

“Barry, it’s okay. There’s no reason to be afraid. It’s me. It’s Oliver.”

Tears streamed down the speedster’s face as fear coursed through his veins. He wanted desperately to believe that Oliver was here to save him. That face. _That voice._ Holy shit, it was so real. 

But he knew it was just a fantasy.

He knew about the mask Lillian had created and what it could do. Only he didn’t fully believe it till now. Had he known it could allow its user to switch genders? Right now, Barry didn’t know what he knew or didn’t know. Everything was upside down and he wondered if it would ever be right side up again.

“That video of the two of you at the park was just what I needed to complete the test.”

Why was he still talking? _Her. It’s not Oliver. It’s Lillian Luthor. You know that. Trust that._

Just then, the lights flashed. A warning that a silent alarm had been tripped from outside the building.

Lillian took off the mask and stood. Barry breathed a sigh of relief that he didn’t have to see the face of the man he thought of as a brother anymore.

“They’re here.”

To Alex’s relief, Kara had taken the news about Lena knowing Barry was The Flash rather well. When she learned the truth had been revealed by J’onn right before she showed up, Alex didn’t know what to expect. Her sister was stirred, but not shaken. Their being in the middle of a crisis helped put things in perspective as Kara assured Alex on their way back to the hub.

“Don’t get me wrong, it’s a huge freaking deal. It’s just not my problem. Barry will have to decide how best to handle it if it even needs handling. You heard Lena scold me earlier. She proved herself a true friend to us. Her actions will be the real factor, but I’m not worried.”

A smile bloomed on Alex’s face as they entered what she affectionately dubbed the war room with its huge console in the middle for everyone to congregate around.

“Love has made you mature and diplomatic. I don’t think I like this version of you.”

The look of mock shock on Kara’s face quickly turned to more serious as they approached the others. It was time to be Supergirl, but if her sister thought she was getting away with that comment she had another think coming.

“We found the van?” She kept the hope in her voice to a minimum, but couldn’t squelch it completely.

“Yes, with a much appreciated assist from our favorite freelancer,” Winn reported.

“Is that all you think of me as?” Lena teased. “What’s a girl have to do to become a full-fledged team member? Don a leather outfit and run around National City pulling cats out of trees?”

Her eyes were on James while she spoke, sparky smirk in place, but Kara couldn’t help feeling the sharp point of her jab twice as hard. Once for herself and once more for Barry. Still she liked seeing her best friend as part of the team.

“I think we can revisit the topic at a later date,” J’onn pointed out. “The van, Mr. Schott.”

“Right. So, I ran a search on the license plate and the result set off all the alarms. The registered owner, Brendan Marks, doesn’t exist.”

“So, I stepped in,” Lena interjected, “when I remembered there was a list of employees in one of the files in the ghost directory that my mother hid in the archive on the server. Sure enough, Winn’s mystery man was on the payroll for Cadmus Labs. Surprise, surprise, he was also a ghost. All the employees listed were merely characters in my mother’s fiction. Cadmus Labs, however, is very real. Buried in the employee roster was another file. It was a list of vehicles and license plates registered to a selection of so-called employees. Brendan Marks was one of them.”

“And with that,” Winn took back control seamlessly, “I was able to trace the minivan from the Broad Street tunnel all the way to a warehouse on the docks.”

Supergirl felt hope and optimism rising inside her. “That’s fantastic! Amazing work, you guys!” She looked at J’onn. “What’s the plan? As much as I want to burst in, grab Barry and fly out of there, I’m guessing that’s not the best approach.”

During Winn and Lena’s presentation, the team members congregated behind Supergirl, Alex, J’onn, and James. They were ready to know what was expected of them for this latest mission.

“Absolutely not,” J’onn agreed. He nodded at Winn, who already had an aerial view of the warehouse ready to go. Looking at a three-dimensional rendering on the console, he pointed at various spots on the image. The light illuminating his dark skin in a way that added more gravitas to his commanding demeanor. “A tactical approach is best. We’ll surround the building with you, me, and Alex each taking point at each entrance. James as Guardian will lead a team who will remain outside to surround the building should things go wrong. No one goes in without my explicit command. Our best bet is to take out Silver Banshee first. Silence that scream early so we can focus on capturing Lillian and rescuing Barry.

“Supergirl, I know you’re going to want to focus on him, but we need to see what the situation is first. Once inside, if he needs immediate medical attention and you can get to him, he’s all yours. However, I suspect that won’t be the case and I believe so do you.”

As much as she hated to admit that Barry might not be her top priority in the field, she knew J’onn was right. Her arms crossed over her chest, she nodded. “Agreed.”

“Neither Lillian nor Silver Banshee are to be underestimated.” Alex felt that needed to be stressed. Banshee may look like a cosplay reject from a horror convention, but she was just as dangerous as the Luthor matriarch. “Neutralize is the keyword. Shoot to kill is a last resort. That order will come from either Director Jones or myself. 

“There’s also the mask in play. This is not your typical rubber Halloween mask, at least not when it’s in use. While it’s worn, the user can be _anybody_ — male or female. Isn’t that right, Lena?”

She nodded, dark hair pulled back into a bun. “It is imperative that you take nobody at face value until Supergirl, Alex, J’onn, or myself are in possession of the mask. Even then, I would advise not letting your guard down until you are explicitly told to do so or are identities can be verified.”

“Now before you have fun storming the castle,” Winn announced, “you need to be sure to see me and pick up a pair of earbuds that will ensure Silver Banshee’s scream will not affect you. They're a little something our friend Barry whipped up last time he helped fight her. Don’t worry, you will still be able to hear and receive comms, thanks to me.”

Her phone buzzing pulled Supergirl away from the meeting, which seemed to be wrapping up. She had a text from a number she recognized from the other day at CatCo when the caller had goaded her about the lunch happening without her at Noonan’s. Opening it revealed an image she hadn’t expected. It took all her strength to swallow the gasp that wanted out and keep her emotions in check. The photo was a selfie of a smug Silver Banshee, white lips pursed, standing in front of the open side panel of the van with an unconscious Barry cozily tucked into her side. The text read, “Get the picture?” with a kiss emoji.

She shut off her phone, suppressing the urge to crush it. When she felt someone approach her, she nearly jumped out of her skin.

“Supergirl? Is everything alright?” It was Lena.

“Silver Banshee having her fun. Nothing to worry about.” It never occurred to her to lie to her best friend. She felt as if they were entering a new phase in their relationship. In which case, she would be as honest as possible. Something told her, she would be sharing her greatest secret with Lena soon.

J’onn and Alex approached them a second later. 

“Let’s go get our boy,” Alex announced.


	12. Chapter 12

A fleet of D.E.O. automobiles swarmed the parking lot of the warehouse at the docks. The small army of agents exited the SUVs and armored vehicles making their way to the three access points so no one could enter or leave. Supergirl, Alex, and J’onn each took point as Lena stuck with Alex. After this morning and how well they had worked together, the Luthor scion felt this was best. She also believed she would just be in Supergirl’s way if she went with her. As planned, James as Guardian and his team stayed behind to patrol the perimeter.

What none of them knew was that as soon as the doors were blown, a silent alarm had been triggered alerting Lillian, Silver Banshee, and Barry of their arrival. No huge explosions took place. The D.E.O. was more discreet than that. A freezing agent was administered into two of the locks with Supergirl supplying her own thanks to her chilly breath. 

Quietly yet with precision, the teams made their ways into the building. Each was met by a squadron of six to match their own. The members of the opposing side were ex-military who all had an upgrade generously donated by Cadmus Labs. All were injured while enlisted. Some had limbs blown off. Others had been sadistically and methodically tortured. They had considered themselves broken, useless until a representative from Cadmus had walked up to their hospital beds and made them offers they wouldn’t refuse.

“Alex? J’onn? Are you guys seeing this?” Supergirl hadn’t expected to waltz in without some sort of greeting. Lillian always had a welcome gift for her.

“I’m guessing you mean the rather impressive collection of _Guns and Ammo_ models?” Alex retorted.

“So much for a peaceful negotiation,” J’onn quipped.

“Yeah, that was never going to happen,” Supergirl replied.

“A Martian can dream. Let’s make our presence known.”

Three separate battles broke out, all in different sections of the building, all within close quarters. Supergirl was on the top floor of the two-story warehouse. Alex, Lena, and J’onn on opposite sides of the bottom floor.

Bodies were thrown around. Guns were fired. Bullets tore through flesh. Knives sliced through veins. Bones were broken. Lives were lost. None of the weapons were made of Kryptonite, so Supergirl was the only one to come out completely unscathed. The cacophony of gunfire, screams, and glass and bones breaking echoed throughout. It was a bloodbath. 

When it was over, Team Lillian had been decimated while the D.E.O. suffered eight casualties and two injuries. The agents had been fifteen strong when they entered the warehouse. Now, only five remained. Those who survived saw the carnage when they met up with the others. Battle-scarred men and women, they had seen war prior to and since signing up with the D.E.O. They had lost team members before, but it never got easier.

Supergirl immediately checked on everyone once the group was reunited in a corridor outside the main room. To her relief, those who were still standing had minimal injuries. Nothing life-threatening at least. Alex proudly told her how well Lena had handled herself. The CEO had been given a pistol seeing as she was licensed and had saved one or two agents from a worse fate. Lena had taken a few punches, but also gave her fair share. She had a black belt in jiu jitsu, as well as ten years of kickboxing in her back pocket.

“I need to remember to stay on your good side,” Alex teased.

“Funny,” Lena countered, “I was just thinking the same about you.”

The moment of levity was appreciated, but now the pre-show had finished it was time for the main event. Weapons were checked to make sure the ammunition had been refilled. Supergirl stepped away to give herself a moment to center herself. She took a deep breath and let it out. Rolling her shoulders to loosen the muscles beneath, she looked up to her right when she felt a presence beside her.

“Are you ready for this?” It was Lena. Concern etched on her features. “I know how much you want Barry back. We all do, but I feel like you have a deeper reason than just because of Kara. No one wants him home safe more than she does.”

She sighed. “I don’t know what it is I’m trying to say. I guess it’s just you’re not in this alone. I have your back. We all do. I get that you're this superhuman, but you don’t have to shoulder the weight of this on your own. This is a team effort. You can’t take on my mother and this Silver Banshee _and_ rescue Barry. We’ve got you.”

The Girl of Steel’s heart tightened at Lena’s words. Was there more to what she was saying or was Supergirl reading too much into it? Somehow, it felt like Lena wasn’t speaking to Supergirl, but Kara. Had she figured out what Kara could never bring herself to confess? Maybe she had. Maybe the fallout wouldn’t be as bad as Supergirl/Kara had feared. Either way, it was an issue for another time.

“Thank you, Lena. I really needed to hear that. You’re right. As much as I want nothing more than to take down the bad guys and save the good guy, it’s not the right plan. Unless I want to get everyone killed, Barry included. This rescue mission is a team effort. I understand that. Trust me.” She flashed her a warm smile. “Are _you_ ready for this? It may not end well for Lillian.”

Lena shot her a wry grin. “I am well aware. She made her bed. It’s time for her to lie in it. My mother’s a cockroach. Just when you think you have her under heel, she wriggles out of a crevice somewhere and goes about her merry way.”

A couple feet away was a set of double doors that led to the main section of the warehouse. What lay beyond that door terrified Supergirl and caused a fair amount of dread for her friends. However, there also was something on the other side that fueled their determination to end this now. The rest of the team joined the women and together they advanced.

“I will save you, Barry. _We all will_ ,” the Girl of Steel vowed.

The commotion in the other areas of the warehouse had not gone unnoticed by the occupants in the main room. They were simply preoccupied with other things. Barry was once more running for his life, zooming around his cell at top speed. Lillian had promised she would let “that nice looking man make another appearance” otherwise. He did _not_ want to see Oliver again unless it was the real Oliver Queen. So off he went, never stopping but wanting very much to do so before his body burned up. Not a euphemism.

“Death by jogging is not in the cards for Mr. Allen,” Lillian assured Silver Banshee. “It’s simply better to wear him out so he doesn’t get clever. I’ll let you know when he can stop.”

“How long do you think before we get an official visit?” She was itching for another round with Kara. Banshee didn’t give a shit that she had a fancy uniform with a cape. Whatever the blonde bitch called herself, Kara Danvers was still a thorn in her side that needed to be permanently removed. To this day, she kicked herself for not figuring out the two were the same. 

“Not long now. You know what to do?”

“I do. It will be fun to play with someone other than Barry.” Banshee shifted her gaze to the fastest man alive. She liked seeing the sparks shoot out of the golden streak he left behind as he ran. It was pretty.

“Excellent.” Lillian’s eyes also went to Barry’s blurred form. She could barely make him out as he sped around the cell. He hadn’t once tried to escape. Anyone else would have made a break for it and paid the consequence. Had he cared that much about Kara not to risk it? His nobility had more than once gotten her attention. Such a rare young man.

Silence outside their area stole her thoughts away from Barry and toward his friends. The gunfire had ceased as had the general melee. Supergirl and her D.E.O. cohorts would be here any minute. Time to set the stage. Lillian nodded to Banshee, who with a short burst of sound knocked Barry off his trajectory and onto the hard black rubber floor. He landed with a grunt that had more than its share of pain injected into it.

Rolling onto his back, Barry remained in the fetal position. The pain shot through him like a bolt of lightning. It felt worse than being stabbed. It was as if a long spike had been pushed through his ass and came out between his shoulder blades. His back arched, a sob bursting forth. He forced himself onto his side. Tears streamed down his face. So much pain. Why did his body feel like it was on fire?

Silver Banshee didn’t bother to stick around. She did as she was told and went to prepare the next step in the plan. The sounds Barry made stayed with her until she got to Lillian’s office. After the door was shut, it was much more pleasant. No remorse over his condition. Not her problem. 

Back in the other room, Lillian picked up a face mask and dosed the inside of it with a potent liquid drug. She walked over to Barry and crouched before him, putting the mask to his face before he could put up much of a fight. In his state, he didn't stand a chance. All he could manage was a hand on her wrist before his eyes rolled up into his head. He was out a second later. Not one for taking unnecessary risks, Lillian put the straps of the mask around his ears so it would hold in place.

“That’s it, Mr. Allen. Breathe in. Let the pain fade away. Your death will be quick, I promise.”

Unlike their initial entrance to the facility, this time Supergirl didn’t hold back. She punched open the double doors that opened into the main room, sending them flying off their hinges, and led her team inside. What they saw was a nearly empty space with a small table near an opaque, eight-foot-by-ten-foot cube. Neither Lillian nor Silver Banshee nor Barry were anywhere in sight. It didn’t make sense. Where were they?

J’onn noted the office on the other side of the room to their right. He sent two agents to investigate. They were halfway to their destination when they heard a crackle of static in their ears. Pausing at the noise, they looked at each other and then to the rest of the team. The other three agents also had heard the static, but team leaders were unaffected.

“What is it?” J’onn saw his agents were being distracted by something in their ears.

“You don’t hear it, sir?” one of them replied. “There’s some light static in our comms. The buds Agent Schott gave us.”

“Get them out now!” Lena ordered.

It was too late.

A supersonic scream poured out of their buds and directly into their eardrums. One by one they fell to their knees, their bodies going into spasm as blood streamed out of their eyes and ears. It was horrific to watch. Their superiors helpless as the agents were attacked and killed right in front of them.

The scene played like one out of a horror movie and seemed to go on for several minutes when really it was over in ninety seconds. Where there had been five surviving agents from the battle, there were now none. Only Supergirl, Alex, Lena, and J’onn remained.

“What … the hell just happened?” Alex's voice trembled. She willed her nerves to calm down, but she had never witnessed something like that. It was so cruel. Her instincts kicked in the next instant and she had a pretty good idea of who killed her colleagues.

“Silver Banshee somehow figured out their frequency and targeted them,” Supergirl replied, trying to figure out how that was even possible.

“Theirs, but not ours? That doesn’t make sense.”

“It’s simpler than that,” Lena explained. “She shut off their inhibitors. Each of the buds has sonic inhibitors set at Silver Banshee’s frequency. All she would need is to hack into the D.E.O. mainframe and rewrite the code.”

“Which means Lillian. Banshee used the downed comms as a megaphone.” Supergirl wanted to kick herself for not thinking of this eventuality sooner. The last time she went up against Silver Banshee, her cohort had been dangerous, but not nearly as savvy as Lillian. All those lives lost because she was distracted by Barry being held hostage.

Lena also was silently berating herself for underestimating her mother. Of course, Lillian would know they would be ready for Silver Banshee. Alex had said to the team before they left the D.E.O. not to underestimate either woman, which was exactly what she had done. Stupid!

“J’onn. Alex. Supergirl. I apologize sorry for not expecting this. It was a rookie mistake.”

“No, Lena. I’m the one at fault.” Supergirl refused to let her best friend take the hit. “I’ve had experience with both. Silver Banshee knew we used the ear buds when Barry and I took her and Livewire down the last time. It was a huge error in judgment on my part not to think she wouldn’t remember that.”

“I think it’s safe to say that none of us have been on our A-games,” Alex pointed out. “What we need to do now is get our shit together and keep our focus or none of us are getting out of here alive.”

“Alex is right.” J’onn interceded. “Let’s save this for the debriefing. We still have a mission to complete and a target to rescue.”

“Oh, you mean this target?”

Lillian exited her office with Barry at her side, her hand with a vice grip on his arm. In her other hand was a nine-millimeter pistol. They moved as one toward the group. As they reached the dead agents, she shook her head.

“Such a waste. But I suppose we’re even. You kill all my people, it’s only fair I kill all of yours. That reminds me. The two of yours who were injured? Good news is they’re not anymore.”

J’onn seethed, but kept his temper in check. His hands curled into fists at his sides. “Where’s Silver Banshee? I don’t expect you would want her to miss this.”

A soft chuckle bubbled out of Lillian. “Don’t worry. She’s around. I’ll need her to take out you and Ms. Danvers.” She glanced at Lena. “No happily ever for you, my dear girl. Then again, it’s not like you would know what to do with it anyway.”

Barry’s eyes met Supergirl’s. Fear filled his features. “She’s going to give you over to Silver Banshee. I don’t know what she has in mind except that involves Kryptonite. I didn’t want it to end like this.”

She took tentative steps toward her boyfriend and his captor. “I know you didn’t. None of this is your fault. Kara wouldn’t want you to blame yourself.”

Lillian moved between them, blocking their view of each other. “Isn’t that sweet? You’re quite right. Barry shouldn’t blame himself for any of this. But _you_ definitely should.”

In one quick, fluid motion, she raised her arm so the nine-millimeter was level with Barry’s head and pulled the trigger. Then, she shot at Supergirl. It was just enough to slow her down a tenth of a second.

Catching the bullet heading toward her forced her to reach Barry just as the bullet penetrated his forehead. She caught him before he could hit the floor. His eyes stared into nothingness as she cradled his lifeless body.

Time slowed exponentially for Kara. 

It didn’t matter that she was in uniform. This was personal. This may be her greatest loss since Krypton exploded and she lost her father. For the longest time, she thought she had also lost her mother. As it turned out, her father had built a shield over their city before the planet died, but not before Kara and Kal-El (her cousin Clark Kent, aka Superman) were sent off-world. A few years ago, Kara accidentally discovered not only had her hometown of Argo City survived, but also her mother. It was a moment she would be forever grateful for as long as she lived.

Alas, there were no shields built to protect Barry.

That had been her job: to protect him, keep him safe. She had spoken the truth to Oliver when she said she had failed Barry. The proof was right here. His dead body in her arms. Unable to bear his eyes open yet unseeing, she closed them. Her fingers slid down his face to his lips. Ever so lightly, they ran over them and then over her own.

Had he kissed her there this morning before he went out on his run? Or was their final kiss in the wee hours when their lips brushed after they made love for the last time before they fell asleep?

Her breath shuddered as she realized there would be no more kisses. No more touches. No more gazes. No more words. No more laughing.

No more anything.

The love of her life was no more.

Her heart was no more.

Her soul threatened to follow suit.

A darkness enveloped Kara, making its way into the rubble of her broken heart where it would put it back together and make it something unrecognizable. It also tried to insinuate itself into her soul without success ... so far.

While this was happening, a match had been struck deep inside her. This was no small fire that had been created. This was an inferno that would consume everything if left unchecked.

“She took you from me. We weren’t done. We had only just begun.” Her bottom lip trembled, yet her eyes were dry. “You came here for me. You were ready to give up everything though I know you would just say that everything you want is right here and mean me.

“You are my everything, Barry. Baby, I’m so sorry I wasn’t there for you. I wish I could go back in time and fix this, but you taught me that doesn’t fix anything. I vowed after the Music Meister dropped us in that alternate reality that I would never watch you die again. Yet here we are.”

The same reality where Barry and Kara had sung their song about being superfriends had also featured a shootout that ended with them being gunned down in the street. As they lay dying, they had reached for each other. Ultimately, their now-exes had shown up and saved them, returning them to Barry’s Earth where their adventure had started.

She had never called him _baby_ till now. One less in a long line of never will’s that stretched out before her. Never will watch another musical together. Never will be their own team on game night. Never will have their first dinner with friends as a real couple. Never will patrol National City together as its official defenders. Never will sing a karaoke duet together. Never will have their first fight.

Never will they get their happily ever after.

Then, there’s the long list of never will’s for Barry. He had his own dreams that will now never come true. He had family on his Earth who he will never see and who will never see him, except in a coffin before he would be buried. If that’s even what he wanted. Perhaps he preferred to be cremated. His ashes scattered to the wind. It would be appropriate. Barry’s family consisted of Joe West, who was like a father to Barry, and his girlfriend Cecile Horton and their twin daughters; Joe’s daughter and Barry’s ex-wife, Iris, and her brother Wally; Cisco Ramon, Caitlin Snow, and Harrison Wells; and Oliver and his wife Felicity Smoak.

Their impending wrath and sorrow fueled Kara as much as her own did. She could feel the heat from the flames inside her growing in intensity. There was no way to bring Barry back. To undo this wrong brought about by one woman’s selfishness and ego. It mattered not that Silver Banshee had yet to show herself, the coward. Nothing but a puppet whose strings were pulled by the master. It also was of no importance that whatever Fate had in store for Banshee was of her design as she had been foolish enough to turn to Lillian Luthor for help.

“I will make sure she pays. Your death will be her undoing.”

Kara pressed her lips to Barry’s forehead, holding him tight against her before gently laying him on the floor.

The second she released him time caught up with her. Lena was at her side saying, “Supergirl,” as if that held any resonance with Kara. She would strip her suit off right then if she could. What she was about to do would make her unworthy of the name or of a city’s allegiance. Alex and J’onn were also calling out to her, to Supergirl. They couldn’t reach her. There was no one here by that name.

Lena sensed the shift in the Girl of Steel. Gone was the woman who was a leader, a friend, an inspiration. In her place was someone primal, feral. Barry’s death had awoken something dark inside Supergirl. That wild creature was something to which Lena could very much relate. Seeing her friend’s body lay immobile on the floor cemented something within her that had been shook loose the second the bullet flew out of her mother’s gun and embedded itself into Barry’s brain.

Alex’s stomach dropped as she watched her sister stand after placing Barry on the floor. She caught her eye and knew the Kara she had known for most of her life wasn’t with them now. Fear gripped her heart as she realized she didn’t know how to stop her sister from doing what Alex knew without a doubt she was about to do. Her gun still trained on Lillian as it had been from the second the older woman brandished it, Alex turned her head slightly toward J’onn. 

The pleading look in her eyes would have broken his heart had it not already been destroyed by watching Barry die and Kara transform before his eyes. She had grown up so much since she became Supergirl. It had been a privilege to witness her become a woman who protected those who needed it regardless of race, gender, sexuality, or species. He even got to watch her fall deeply for someone who could only be described as the love of her life. Now, Kara was an avenging angel hellbent on getting justice for her fallen partner.

Rising into the air until she towered over Lillian, Kara's eyes glowed like a furnace that had been lit and stoked. She reminded the matriarch of a dragon right before it breathed fire. Appropriate as that was essentially what the Kryptonian had in mind.

“I have failed Barry Allen, but I will avenge him. You and Silver Banshee pulled him into this Shakespearian feud where he had no business being. He was not a part of this.”

“He chose to be a part of it the second he started dating Kara Danvers,” Lillian spat. “Who are you doing this for, Supergirl? I can’t imagine Kara wanting you to do this on her behalf.”

“Kara’s feelings for Barry run deep. She wants me to do whatever it takes to bring Barry home. Failing that, to make whoever took him away from his loved ones pay.”

“No!” Alex stepped forward, lowering her gun slightly. “My sister would not have someone's blood on yours or anyone’s hands! Barry meant the world to her and his death will devastate her, but she would not want you to kill in her name. She would not want you to kill at all if it was preventable. You know this, Supergirl!”

“What does she know?” Lillian hissed. “You want me? I’m right here. You saw me shoot Mr. Allen with your own eyes. It was a calculated move designed to make you suffer to the greatest degree. Silver Banshee gave me the idea. It drove her nuts watching Kara and he be so lovey dovey. She suggested we grab him. _Take away the one thing that means the world to her._ If this is your reaction, Supergirl, I can’t wait to see Kara’s.”

J’onn joined Alex, standing at her side. “Supergirl, stop! Can’t you see she’s baiting you? By destroying her, she destroys you. Eradicating all the good you have done for this world over the years. Kara would not want you to do this, but more importantly neither would Barry. He believes in you most of all.”

The words of Alex, J’onn, and Lillian swirled in Kara’s head. They were pulling her in two directions and she couldn’t be sure which was the correct one. Lillian was winning as she was the loudest. Kara’s heat vision intensified though it had yet to be deployed. Her hands curled into fists. Despite the pleas from her sister and her friend, it seemed as though a decision had been made.

Lena had kept her mouth shut because she wanted to see what an irredeemable bitch her mother was. Listening to the vile poison she injected into Supergirl’s veins only confirmed what she had been unwilling to believe all her life. Lillian only cared about herself and Lex. Everyone else could rot. Well, it was about time for the Luthor matriarch to become everyone else.

The L-Corp CEO pulled out the pistol Alex had given her during the brawl-cum-firefight with Lillian’s hired goons and trained it on her mother. She stepped between the older woman and Supergirl knowing the heroine would have to take her out to get to Lillian.

“We’re a team, Supergirl. You don’t have to do this. I’ve got your back.” Lena never took her eyes off her mother.

Neither Alex nor J’onn knew what to do. They couldn’t let Lena kill Lillian even if it meant saving Kara’s soul. Somehow, the pair needed to find a way that would save them both. That would most likely spare Lillian, but at least she would be brought to justice.

Kara stared at the back of Lena’s head, her words commingling with everyone else’s. It was too much. The darkness wanted blood yet her loved ones' voices were gradually becoming stronger than Lillian’s. As she fought her way back to the light, a melody played in her head. Slowly it grew louder, like someone had turned up the volume on the radio. A voice sang a song Kara knew well now. It was a voice she would never forget.

_“When I'm feeling weak_

_And my pain walks down a one way street_

_I look above_

_And I know I'll always be blessed with love_

_And as the feeling grows_

_She breathes flesh to my bones_

_And when love is dead_

_I'm loving angels instead.”_

Hearing Barry sing those lyrics from Robbie Williams’ “Angels” was the final push to bring Kara and Supergirl back to herself. She allowed her grief to take over for one moment. With a feral scream, she turned away from the Luthor women and turned her heat vision onto the opaque eight-foot-by-ten-foot block standing helplessly to her left.

Sparks flew as the powerful streams of fire destroyed the computer system embedded in the square that allowed the illusion to hold. Supergirl ended up blowing a hole into the gray and white concrete wall behind the cell as a result. The opaqueness disappeared as the system short-circuited. Revealing that someone had been hidden behind the so-called glass the entire time.

The person lay unconscious with a white cloth mask strapped to their face covering their nose and mouth. That face had contusions and some bruising.

“What did you do?” Lena demanded from Lillian seeing Alex’s and J’onn’s shocked faces from the corner of her eye.

Supergirl lowered herself till her feet touched the floor. She ran over to the unconscious body and removed the mask. Checking to see if he was breathing, she huffed out a relieved breath of her own when she felt air from his nose hit her fingers.

“Ohmigod. _Barry._ ”

Lena took the safety off the gun she aimed at Lillian. Her gaze as steely as the weapon in her hand. Barry was alive. She was relieved by the news, but her mother wasn’t off the hook for the chaos she had caused. There would be time to fully appreciate Barry’s resurrection later. For now, she compartmentalized her relief.

“What the hell did you do? If that’s not Barry behind me on the floor, then who is it?”

“Siobhan.” 

The response blew out of Alex as a sigh. Holstering her weapon, she walked over to the prone figure, crouched, then carefully removed the mask she now knew was there. As soon as the material separated from the neck, the male form took on its natural feminine shape. Once the mask was off, it was a blank canvas that resembled a clear, deflated balloon. Silver Banshee lay on the floor; a spot of red marred her otherwise black-and-white face.

“Tying up loose ends?” Lena asked Lillian drolly.

“She had a one-track mind,” the older woman shrugged. “Seemed I was doing everyone a favor. For what it’s worth, I was never going to kill Mr. Allen.”

Weapon lowered, J’onn took a few steps away from the Luthor women to check on Alex and Supergirl. Alex stood, nodding when she caught his eye to let him know she was okay. They both took a second to watch Supergirl with Barry. She seemed to be alright, too.

“Why should we believe you?” It was a pointed question lobbed by J’onn.

It was Lena who replied. “Because he was my friend.”

“I’m not a complete monster despite what you all may believe. That said, I did let Silver Banshee have her fun with him. With his healing abilities — a total educated guess on my part — I figured he wouldn’t be in too much danger.”

Lillian dropped her gaze. She recalled Barry’s face when she showed him his friend’s face while she wore the mask. “I also messed with his head while wearing the mask. He was in a fragile state and I didn’t help matters.”

“You bitch,” Lena spat. “You try and present yourself as some sort of martyr, but you’re just as bad as the rest!”

“I spared him!” Lillian’s eyes were ablaze as they seared into her daughter. “He would be dead if it weren’t for me!”

“We’re so honored by your mercy.” Sarcasm dripped off every syllable. “He could have severe emotional and mental damage on top of the physical assault he suffered. But it’s fine. At least he’s alive to appreciate it.”

Across the room where the cell once stood, Barry was gaining consciousness. He almost didn’t want to believe who was kneeling next to him. A vague recollection of Oliver in a similar position earlier crashed into his memory. Pulling away from her touch, he stopped short when she sang.

_“At times like these_

_When life is gettin' me down_

_And the world seems like it's gonna end ship?_

_There's at least one power_

_That we both still have_

_And that's the power of friendship?”_

He sang the last line with her. His voice softer in volume than hers, but not by much. Looking into her blue eyes, he saw love and hope.

“Kara,” he whispered.

“I’m so happy to see you.” She cupped his cheek, then caressed it. “You’re safe now, but we need to get you out of here. Can you stand?”

“Oliver … he was here … but he couldn’t have been.” Barry’s mind was foggy from the dose of whatever drug in the face mask had knocked him out.

Supergirl’s eyes followed his to the discarded mask on the floor a few inches away. She put two and two together after listening to what he said. Her face appeared to gather storm clouds as the anger that was just below the surface threatened to rise again. Turning her head away from Barry, she glowered at Lillian.

“I think I can stand.” Barry put his hand on top of the one that stayed on his cheek. He didn’t believe he could for a second, but he needed Supergirl to focus on him and not Lillian Luthor.

It worked. She returned her focus to him, the impending storm gone from her features.

“We’re even,” he told her with a small smile on his face. It would have been bigger if he could manage it.

She grinned, knowing he was referring to her helping him out of his own darkness previously. “It’s not a contest, Barry. But yes, we’re even. Come on, let’s see if you can stand.”

The way he winced as he moved even the slightest bit concerned her. He needed a moment when he was sitting up and the dread in the pit of her stomach congealed. With her help, he was able to stand — for half a second. Barry collapsed into her arms, his head against her shoulder.

Seeing the scene unfolding before her in the middle of the floor gave her a moment’s pause. It was obvious what Lena was close to doing. As much as Lillian might have deserved to be killed by the daughter she had neglected and toyed with emotionally all these years, Lena didn’t deserve to have that black mark in her ledger. She would regret it if she went through with it. Supergirl believed that with all her heart.

“Lena! Guys! Barry needs our help!”

Hearing Supergirl’s plea on Barry’s behalf pierced Lena’s heart. Her instinct was to run to them and do whatever she could to aid her friends. So, why was she still standing here with a gun in her mother’s face? Because some wounds couldn’t be ignored. Lillian needed to pay for all the pain she inflicted on not just herself and Barry, but others over the years. This was the line in the sand.

“One bullet and we’re free.”

Lillian lifted her chin defiantly. She smirked yet said nothing. She didn’t have to. The dare was loud and clear.

“Is this what you really want?” Alex stepped close enough to take the gun from Lena. She didn’t make that move. “Would killing her undo all the hurt she’s caused you? Would it undo what happened to Barry?”

She looked over at him and Supergirl, seeing how weak he was made her ill. “He needs our help because of what she and Silver Banshee did. Her death may make the world a better place,” Alex shifted her gaze back to Lena, “but it wouldn’t make you a better person. You are an amazing woman. I’m not talking about your business prowess or your brilliant scientific mind. I’m talking about _you_. Be the woman you know you are.”

Everything Alex said had hit its mark. Lena was not going to kill her mother. Death would be too good for the toxic bitch. Besides, if she did it, Lillian would win. Like hell was Lena going to let that happen. Alex was right. But what she didn’t say was that Lena had grown into the person she was today because of her friends. Most of whom were in this room.

Her eyes flitted to J’onn, to whom she gave a slight nod. He moved in and took the gun from Lillian without a fight. Then, she shot her mother in the kneecap. The older woman screamed in pain. It was enough to put a smirk on Lena’s lips.

“Can’t have you walking out of here.”

She handed her gun to Alex after putting the safety back on. Running over to where Supergirl was holding up Barry, Lena did a quick check of his injuries and made sure Barry remained conscious. He was barely hanging on, but he was doing his damndest. That bitch Silver Banshee certainly did have her fun with him. Just as well as she was dead, otherwise Lena would have done it herself. Lillian scored a point there.

“Take him to my lab,” she told Supergirl. “Alex and I will meet you there.”

“Not the D.E.O.?”

“No, I can be of more use if we’re on my turf.”

Supergirl nodded and scooped Barry up in her arms.

“We’ll be right behind you,” Lena assured them.

With another nod, the Girl of Steel shot out of the warehouse via the hole she had made with her heat vision. It was big enough for one person to fit through easily. One person carrying another wouldn’t be an issue.

Lena returned to Alex, J’onn, and Lillian.

“We need to go,” she told Alex. “I told Supergirl to take Barry to my lab. No offense to the D.E.O., but his odds are greater with me.”

“Go.” J’onn was slapping a pair of black, indestructible handcuffs onto Lillian that could only be undone with a live sample of his blood. “She’s not getting away.”

The ladies tore through the warehouse and out the way they entered. They were greeted by a row of handguns and rifles aimed at their heads. Guardian stepped forward. Removing the helmet revealed James’ face, brow furrowed.

“Identification.”

“You didn’t sing at karaoke night not because you don’t like to, but because you made an ass out of yourself the last time when you got drunk and sang ‘Man! I Feel Like a Woman!’” Lena hadn’t meant to shout her answer. The sniggers than came from the other agents made her wish she thought to lower her volume.

James rolled his eyes. “Yeah, you’re Lena.” 

He looked at Alex. “You’re up.”

Her smirk disappeared. Shit. What could she say? “You still owe me a skeeball rematch from five years ago after the place shut down on the last day of the carnival before we could finish.”

“Damn. I forgot about that.” He grinned. “You’re Alex. I saw Supergirl fly northwest. D.E.O. is northeast.”

“My lab. We good to go?” Lena was chomping at the bit to get out of here.

“Yeah. Go. Good luck!”

Alex quickly informed him that J’onn had Lillian in custody and Silver Banshee was dead. She ran after Lena, who was waiting in the SUV they had arrived in. The agent used her D.E.O. clearance to get a straight run to L-Corp and Lena’s lab. When they got there, the women found a scared Supergirl standing watch over an unconscious Barry, who was laying on a table.

“Save him,” she pleaded.

“That’s the plan,” Lena assured her. 

She and Alex got to work.


	13. Chapter 13

“There’s my boy! You look good! How do you feel?”

Joe West had been waiting four days to touch base with the man who was a second son to him. Having taken Barry in when his mother was killed and his father falsely accused of her murder, Joe had been in agony not knowing how the younger man was doing outside of Kara’s twice-a-day updates.

She had called once Lena and Alex had Barry stabilized. That had been almost ten hours after he had been brought to Lena’s lab at L-Corp. The lab was tucked away from the nucleus of the building, so no one would disturb them unless they had authorization. 

It had been touch and go for several hours. Barry’s system had taken a severe beating, not a surprise considering Silver Banshee had been playing racquetball with his body. Alex, who had a medical degree, had helped Lena come up with a non-invasive treatment for Barry that would heal him without requiring the speed force, which they did not have access to on this Earth. The agent made a note to talk to the S.T.A.R. Labs team about ways to rectify that omission for the future.

Supergirl had suggested calling Kaitlin, Cisco, and Harry as they had ample experience in saving Barry. Not that she didn’t think her best friend and her sister couldn’t figure out a feasible plan. More like, she wanted Barry to have all possible help available to him. Lena and Alex kept that option in mind, but were relieved they didn’t need to activate it.

A series of trials and errors finally got his speed aura back online after it had been overloaded during his time running for his life in the cell. The aura protected speedsters while they ran by keeping their body in check. With no aura to safeguard him, Barry’s injuries were that of a normal human who had been thrown around like a ragdoll. Once his speed aura was back in service, his body began to heal.

Alex had placed Barry in a medically induced coma once she and Lena had finished suturing him and treating his physical wounds. This helped his speed aura to do what a surgeon could not. The three women kept an eye on him with Kara arriving shortly after Supergirl saw there was nothing more she could do while Barry was under the knife. She cited J’onn calling her as to why she was there when neither Alex nor Kara had been in contact.

She had let Lena and Alex (at Lena’s insistence) fill her in on the basics of what went down at the warehouse as she sat by Barry’s bedside, her hands holding one of his. Lena told Kara she was confident the patient would be fine once he woke up. As soon as her friend told her the good news, Kara took the opportunity to finally call Joe.

As expected, he had wanted to come to her Earth and be with Barry. Kara told him that wasn’t necessary as Barry wasn’t even awake yet. She promised to update him twice daily and that he was free to call her if he had any questions. Joe had a good head on his shoulders from what Kara knew about him. They had gotten to know each other better from Barry’s dark time, but there was still a lot she didn’t know. Giving Lena’s or Alex’s phone numbers to a potentially (yet understandably) hysterical parent didn’t seem like a good idea.

Barry had woken up the evening of the third day, physically tired but otherwise seemed in good health and spirits. Both of his physicians declared it would be best for him to wait until the next day to talk to Joe, let alone Cisco and Caitlin. Kara happily took a photo of the patient alert and smiling, and sent it to Joe, Team S.T.A.R. Labs, and Oliver.

She and Oliver had been texting throughout Barry’s coma. In truth, Kara had contacted him the second she left the lab as Supergirl. Alex raised an eyebrow when she learned who her sister had been texting. Even Barry was surprised yet happy when she told him about her constant contact with the man who was more than just a mentor to him.

Now, Barry was grinning like a fool. He was thrilled to see Joe and Cecile on the screen in front of him. They looked larger than life thanks to the giant screen and that was just fine. It was the next best thing to seeing them in person, which he no doubt would be doing soon.

“I cannot vouch for how I look, but I feel good. Not a hundred percent yet. I’d say approaching seventy-five, which is better than yesterday.”

“Oh, Barry, that’s wonderful!” Cecile beamed, her cocoa skin glowing with joy and relief. Despite being mother to young twin girls, she appeared like she was able to pamper herself some. Her shoulder-length black hair looked as though it had benefited from a recent salon trip. “We were seriously freaked out when Kara told us everything that happened. Or at least the highlights. She said it was up to you to tell us the whole story or not.”

“That’s not something I want to get into right now, but I will tell you. I promise.”

“When we can see you? In the flesh,” Joe queried. His dark skin seemed paler to Barry than usual. The stress of not being able to see his injured son had taken its toll. Also, his salt-and-pepper goatee looked like it needed a trim. “I’ll get Cisco on the phone and we can be there in no time.”

A hearty laugh burst out of Barry, who winced slightly. “You and Cisco? Or you, Cecile, and Cisco?”

“That trip would be without me as _someone_ ,” she teasingly glared at Joe, “has to watch the girls.”

“Well, that’s _your_ call,” he shot back.

“And you wonder why we’re not married.” Cecile rolled her eyes.

“Speaking of amazing partners,” Joe smoothly changed the subject, “where’s Kara? We were hoping to see her.”

“Oh, she’s outside talking to Lena. She didn’t want to be an interloper. Her words.”

“She’s not an interloper! She’s family! Get her in here! It will just be for a minute.” Cecile insisted, her face hopeful.

Barry hesitated briefly then called out for Kara. She zoomed into the room a split-second later.

“What’s up? Everything okay?” She caught a smiling Joe and Cecile on the screen and a fierce blush hit her cheeks. “Oh! Hey! I’m sorry for interrupting….”

Her boyfriend chuckled, which didn’t hurt as much. “You’re not. I called you in because they wanted to see you. _Like I told you they would._ ”

Kara narrowed her eyes at him and made a face. She smiled shyly at the screen. “Hi.”

They greeted her warmly, the blush on her cheeks threatening to take over her whole face. This only endeared her to the couple more.

“We just want to thank you for taking such good care of Barry,” Joe began. “We know he’s in safe hands when he’s with you, Kara.”

She opened her mouth to protest, but Cecile cut her off.

“What happened is not your fault. Crazy people are always doing things to Barry. It’s a hazard of the job.”

“That’s what I’m afraid of,” Kara admitted.

He took her hand and pulled her toward him till she was sitting on the bed. Another tug and she was lying next to him.

“Being your boyfriend, your partner, is not a job. It’s a privilege. Supergirl and The Flash are who we are. We’re out there protecting the city because it’s what we are meant to do. Cecile’s right. Crazy people doing crazy things is part of the job. I wouldn’t trade either for anything and neither would you. We’ll figure it out. I have faith.”

A bright smile that could light all National City and possibly Central City lit up her face. “So do I. I just came so close to losing you and it scared the crap out of me.”

“It scared the crap out of me, too. But I never lost faith that you would find me and save me. My girl can do anything.”

It looked as though that blush would incinerate her entire head. “My guy’s not so bad either.”

“This is just too damn cute.”

They completely forgot Joe and Cecile were still on the screen. Barry buried his face in his girlfriend’s shoulder while Kara facepalmed.

“He’s right,” Cecile confessed. “You two are just precious.”

“And we’re done.” Barry picked up the remote to end the call.

“Wait wait wait!” Joe shouted. “We love you both and are so happy for the two of you. Barry, my boy, I want that story. How soon before you’re up and around?”

“I was up this afternoon. Lena wants me to do a speed test to make sure I have my legs back. Another couple of days until they discharge me. Then, back home to recoup for a few days.”

“He’s doing so well,” Kara confirmed. “Both Alex and Lena have said so.”

“That’s fantastic, Barry!” Cecile exclaimed. “Okay, we’re going to go. Like he said, we love you both and are absolutely thrilled for you. Kara, we want to see you here soon. Got it?”

“Yes, ma’am.” She waved as Barry said goodbye and ended the call.

Barry sighed contentedly. He looked adoringly at Kara. “Think we have time for a little makeout sesh before our field trip?”

Lena wanted to take Barry out to the old rock quarry that hadn’t been used in a decade and was conveniently owned by L-Corp, figuring it was a safe place to get himself back up to speed. Plus, she thought the fresh air would do him good after being stuck inside the lab’s recovery wing all day. He hadn’t run since he was held prisoner, but he knew it was only a matter of time till he was back.

“Probably, but first we need to talk about Lena.”

While Barry was talking to Joe and Cecile, Kara left him alone and went in search of Lena. It had been some time since they had a moment alone. Not as long as it felt, which was weeks. Had everything really occurred in only a few days? She was sure Lena could write a dissertation on time and its effects on the mind. No doubt she’d win a major award and a huge amount of acclaim for it.

She found her best friend in the main room of the laboratory working on her laptop. Her own vacation had been extended thanks to her boss allowing her extra time to watch over Barry while he healed at home. James was an awesome guy to work for and a fantastic friend to boot. Kara knew she was lucky. He had no doubt how thankful she was for his generosity. The basket of cookies from his favorite bakery, along with a thank you note, had left little room for doubt.

“Hey.” This came out tentatively, not knowing how deep into her work Lena was.

The dark-haired woman looked up and smiled. “Hey! Finally leaving Barry to his own devices?”

Kara blushed. “Yeah. He’s on with Joe and Cecille. Despite him telling me to stay, I thought it was good he has some time with them.”

“Aw. That’s so sweet. You know I’m teasing you, right? I get that you guys have been through hell. You have every right to want to take advantage of his beating death.”

“You mean, Lillian?” She sat down on a stool next to Lena.

“Same difference.” Her friend shot her a grin. “Speaking of my mother….”

Here it came. Kara knew they would have to talk about it, but she assumed that conversation would happen first between Lena and Barry. Oh, well. Best to get it over with.

“She told you Barry was The Flash.”

This drew Lena up short. She thought she’d have to be coy. They would dance around the subject a bit more. Huh. Okay then. Even better. As a Luthor and a businesswoman, she preferred the direct approach. Naturally as a reporter, so did Kara.

“Yes.” That was all she could say. Her cool, calm demeanor deteriorated a second later. “I have so many questions I don’t know where to start. Don’t worry, I’ll save the technical ones for him. Mostly for you, I just want to know things you are probably not willing to share.”

A loud, barking laugh tore out of Kara. The deep blush that hit her cheeks made her face feel it was on fire. “Ohmigod! Lena!”

“What?! An inquiring mind wants to know.” She leaned in conspiratorially. “Just tell me he’s not that quick in private.”

Her hands flew to Kara’s face as she shook her head.

Lena giggled at her best friend’s reaction. “Ohmigod, you are too cute!”

Kara smacked the other woman on the arm, an impish grin on her lips. She rolled her eyes when Lena’s giggle grew into a cackle. “You are horrible!”

“No, I’m not!” She feigned a look of shock. “I’m awesome. What kind of bestie would I be if I wasn’t making sure my girl was being satisfied in _every way_ by her fella?”

Shaking her head, Kara eventually relented. “He was only quick when I told him.”

The shriek of joy that erupted from Lena could have shattered glass it was of such a high frequency. She covered her mouth in case Barry heard her as he was the only other person outside of them in the lab.

“Sweetie, I am so happy for you.” She took Kara’s hands in hers. “Honestly, seeing you this happy fills me with pure joy.”

“Thank you.” Kara couldn’t help it. She gave her best friend one of her patented giant hugs, which Lena warmly received and returned.

“Once Barry’s recovered, we need a girls’ night,” Lena told her after releasing her. “Just the two of us. We haven’t done that in so long.”

The blonde nodded enthusiastically, adjusting her glasses. “Yes! It’s been forever! I miss us!”

“I miss us, too!” She looked at Kara with love and regret. Grabbing her phone, she opened her calendar. “Let’s at least pick a tentative date. Can’t have you flying off with nothing on the books.”

If that wasn’t a window of opportunity nothing was. Kara took a deep breath before taking the plunge. She removed her glasses. “I’m Supergirl.”

Lena looked up from her phone. “I know.”

_She what now?!_

That explained the lack of emotional response. How? How had she figured it out? When did she figure it out? Why hadn’t she said anything prior to now? Why hadn’t Kara? Everything she assumed Lena would be thinking was now going through her own brain. Then, she thought of how she reacted to Barry’s “death” and it all made sense. Without even realizing it, Kara had tipped her own hand and Lena hadn’t even batted an eye.

“At the warehouse when I thought Lillian had murdered Barry.” She felt like an idiot for not thinking of it till now.

Putting down her phone, Lena gazed at Kara compassionately. “The second you went to him, it popped in my brain. I dismissed it, but it kept coming back as I watched you with him. It also occurred to me at the D.E.O. You going all laser eyes only confirmed it.”

Awe flooded Kara’s features. “You were willing to kill Lillian for me.”

The other woman once again took her best friend’s hands in hers. “I would do anything for you, Kara. It’s not like she didn’t deserve it. After seeing the extent of Barry’s injuries, I wasn’t sorry Silver Banshee was dead.”

Kara had the same thought when he was stripped down to his boxer briefs on the surgical table. She had been right to say that Siobhan Smythe was no more. Siobhan had lost her soul to the Silver Banshee. The proof was all over Barry’s body that day.

She couldn’t let those dark thoughts take over. She wouldn’t. What Lillian did to Silver Banshee was reprehensible, regardless of the younger woman’s dark deeds. They both deserved to be brought to justice. Now, only Lillian would face the music for her crimes. This time, she wouldn’t be in a normal prison. J’onn had gotten clearance to put her in solitary confinement inside a metahuman cell at the D.E.O. until her trial, which would not be before a jury. If found guilty, Lillian would spend the rest of her days in a similar situation at an undetermined location.

“So, where does that leave us? Are you angry? Disappointed? Do I have to fear sudden appearances of Kryptonite?”

It took Lena a second to process how terrified Kara was of her reaction. “What? No! Kara, sweetie, we’re fantastic. I’m not angry or disappointed or anything negative.

“I’ll save the Kryptonite for when you really piss me off,” she added with a wink.

“I wanted to tell you. I swear. It just never seemed like the right time. And then I would think, _Yeah, tell her now_ , but then I would be, like, _Telling her would just put her in danger_. Although, I know you can handle yourself and being a Luthor has put a target on your back more than once. And then, I would just hate myself because I knew I was just being selfish and a coward for _not_ telling you—”

“Kara! You’re rambling.” Lena flashed her an understanding grin. “I get it. I do. It’s not an easy thing to share. Do I wish you had told me sooner? Yes. In another universe, maybe I would have lost my shit over it and we would have ended up as enemies. But that’s not this universe and that’s not us.

“Ohmigod!” Her mouth fell open into a small “O.”

“What?” Kara immediately feared the worst, but saw nothing disturbing in Lena’s eyes. Only humor.

“We’ve both come out to each other!”

Nothing was said by Kara for a moment as she took the time to let this sink in. The corner of her mouth quirked first. Then, it bloomed into a brilliant, infectious smile that Lena matched. A second later, they were laughing hysterically. 

How perfect was that?

As their laughter died down, their bodies leaned toward each other until their foreheads were resting together.

“Thank you for being so amazing and understanding,” Kara said softly.

“Right back at you, babe.”

They smiled, enjoying the moment. It was cut short a few seconds later when Kara heard Barry shouting for her. There was no need for her super hearing as the walls weren’t that thick nor the space that large.

“Go,” Lena encouraged. “Come get me if it’s serious.”

Kara smiled and pressed her lips to her best friend’s forehead before running to Barry.

A content smile complimented the dreamy look on Lena’s face. She felt lighter and happier than she had in weeks. Her friends were superheroes. _Her best friend was Supergirl for crying out loud!_ Lena bit her lip as she glanced at her phone. Fuck it. Why was she nervous? It’s not like she had anything to worry about. Relationships were about honesty.

Picking out the contact from her list, she tapped the call button and waited for the other end to pick up. When it did, she grinned, her eyes bright.

“Hey, Alex! Quick question: When were you going to tell me Kara was Supergirl?”

Five days later, Barry was at home in Kara’s apartment sitting on the couch reading when Kara returned from having breakfast with Alex. With everything that had been going on the past few days, they hadn’t time to hang out just the two of them. Things had gone back to normal once Lena deemed Barry fit for active duty (her words) and kicked him out of her lab.

Their first night together, they made out on the couch after dinner making sure to turn off the television so as not to be distracted. For the record, there was nothing short of a nuclear bomb that was going to distract them. It stayed pretty PG for the longest time. Then, Kara climbed on Barry’s lap and before long he was carrying her to the bed, her legs wrapped his waist as her arms were around his neck.

They slept in the next morning, not waking until nearly eleven. Kara suggested he go for a run while she showered and checked in at CatCo. He waved it away saying he would rather spend his first real morning with his girlfriend then outside alone. “I’ll go tomorrow,” he said. She had thought nothing of it until he blew it off again the following morning and again this morning.

“I’m starting to get concerned,” she had confessed to Alex over their mid-morning meal at Noonan’s. “Barry loves running. It’s _literally_ what he does.”

“It could be PTSD.” Alex took a bite of her strawberry shortcake French toast. She had seen plenty of post-traumatic stress disorder cases during her time at the D.E.O. Hardly anyone she worked with had escaped without being affected in some way, not even her and Kara. 

“He _was_ coming back from a run when he got snatched. Something like that can screw with your head. Like not wanting to get behind the wheel again after a car accident. Also, Silver Banshee and Lillian had him running his ass off long before we showed up. He nearly died despite what Lillian said about that not being her intention.”

Kara put down her fork next to the half-eaten stack of chocolate chip pancakes. Nearby sat a partially eaten small plate of sausage patties. “Add being thrown around like a hacky sack and I can't blame him for wanting to stay home even when he’s with people he trusts. He hung out with Winn last night and took a carshare back to the apartment since it was after one.

“I need to talk to him about this. It’s only going to get worse if we don’t deal with it.”

Alex pointed her fork loaded with French toast at her sister. “You mean if _he_ doesn’t deal with it. It’s his problem, Kara. Support him one hundred percent, but it’s down to him.”

Now, Kara smiled when Barry looked up from his book and greeted her with a smile of his own. She sat down next to him. “We need to talk.”

“Are you breaking up with me?” His look was teasing until he saw she was serious. “What’s up?”

“Why don’t you want to run?”

Shit. He had been hoping to postpone this conversation for a few days. It’s not that he hadn't been thinking about it himself. It’s also not that he didn’t want to run, he just couldn’t bring himself to get up and go.

He shrugged. “I don’t know.”

“Is it because of what happened to you?”

“Probably.”

“You’ve been having nightmares.”

This was new information. “I have? Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Because I was scared.” Kara’s voice rose, an injection of fear in her voice. “You seemed to go right back to sleep after I calmed you down, then wake up as if nothing happened. I didn’t know what to do. So, I waited and watched. But since we’re talking about things, I wanted you to know.”

Barry nodded. He wasn’t angry. If the situation was reversed, he might have handled it the same way. Concerned was more accurate. As with most dreams, he had no recollection of having these nightmares. Perhaps they weren’t that horrible. Then again, would Kara have bothered to mention them otherwise?

“How bad was my reaction to them? I didn’t try to hurt you did I?”

“No!” she assured him. “You muttered in your sleep both nights, but I couldn’t make out what you said. At least not completely. Was there someone else in the warehouse with you and Lillian and Silver Banshee? You said, _Stay away from me! You’re not him!_ Do you know what you meant?”

He blew out a long breath and ran his hands over his face. Yeah, he knew exactly what he had meant. 

“Right before she knocked me out, Lillian entered my cell wearing her _Mission: Impossible_ mask complete with body-changing capability. She was Oliver. She found a video of the two of us on my phone and took a chance. I had never been so scared in all my life. By then, my body was depleted and broken. Deep down I knew there was no way it was him, but my mind cracked a little under the strain. I freaked out.”

Kara sat there in silence, her mouth open slightly. She did remember him saying he thought Oliver had been in the warehouse after he had gained consciousness. That was the cruelest, most horrifying thing that had ever been done to someone she loved. Part of her wanted to fly straight to Lillian, break down her cell door and do to her what she had done to Barry. It wouldn’t fix anything though. Worse, she would just be making it all about her when her focus should be on her boyfriend who was still healing despite being physically fit.

“I am so sorry, baby.” She took his hands, lifting them to her lips and kissing the inside of each wrist. “Would you want to talk to one of the psychiatrists at the D.E.O.? Or we can find someone independent.”

“That’s probably a good idea. I’ve been seeing one back on my Earth, but it may be better to find one here. Can I just talk to you guys first? Or just you?” Barry started thinking about it and he realized how much better he would feel if he could just tell his story to his friends, his family. He had learned from experience that compartmentalizing something of this magnitude was not healthy. In fact, it could be outright dangerous.

“Of course. Whatever you want.” Kara was relieved he wanted to talk and share his ordeal. She had been afraid he would refuse. Forcing him would have been the alternative, but thankfully that seemed to be off the table.

“Maybe here? The D.E.O. seems a little too official.”

“Absolutely. I’m sure there’s a way to get everyone here in some form.”

She read his mind. Of course, she did. “Between Cisco and Winn, I think cross-universe video chat is entirely possible. Or am I just being optimistic?”

A giggle floated out of her. She shook her head. “I would go so far as to say probable. Maybe we could have Cisco vibe himself and Caitlin here, and Oliver can use his portal remote? The others can join remotely, which would be better for Joe and Cecile what with the twins and all.”

Barry lips stretched into a wide grin. “That would be perfect.” He grew plaintive. “I feel I need to confess something.”

“Okay. What?” Kara was curious, but somehow unconcerned despite the apprehensive look on her boyfriend's face.

“That day when I was out on my run, I met a guy and he was definitely interested in me.”

“What did he look like?”

“Patrick Swayze in _Point Break_.”

“Whoa.” She knew about Barry’s eternal crush and while she had never seen the movie (an oversight which she had been told would be rectified as soon as possible), she had seen clips and photos. Kara understood perfectly. Though she was a Johnny Castle girl herself. There now was a sudden need to watch _Dirty Dancing_ again _._

“Yeah.” He watched her carefully trying to gauge her reaction. “I’ve never been hit on by a guy before.”

“I find that hard to believe. Were you interested?” Kara was genuinely curious. Now she knew this guy was basically Barry’s wet dream come to life, she was a bit apprehensive herself.

“No. I have the only person I’m interested in.” His smile returned when he saw her blush. “Now had I been single, we would be having a very different conversation.”

“Oh yeah.” She nodded, leaning in to meet him for the kiss he also wanted. “Thank you for telling me about him. You didn’t have to.”

“I did. Full disclosure. I don’t want to keep secrets from you, Kara. Thank you for caring enough to call me out on the running. It was the push I needed.”

She rested their foreheads together momentarily. “You’re welcome. I don’t want to keep secrets from you either, Barry.” A pause. “How about we go for a run? There’s a trail I’ve been wanting to show you. If it’s too soon, then promise me we go tomorrow. Day after at the latest.”

Now that he had unburdened himself somewhat, Barry did feel more at ease than he had since before his ordeal. He was by no means cured, but he was on the road to recovery. What better way to travel a road than to run it? Running always made him happy, lighter. When used as a force of good, it was the best way to get a smile on his face. And running with the woman he loved? Safe as houses.

“Let’s do it. I have to see this trail. Besides, we still haven’t settled who's the fastest.”

Kara had an impish grin on her lips as she adjusted her glasses. “You still banging that drum? It’s obviously me.”

“Well, I say it’s me. I _am_ the fastest man alive.”

“Unless you’re competing against _me_ , in which case you lose.”

He scoffed, thoroughly enjoying their banter. “Guess we just have to prove it once and for all.”

She narrowed her eyes and cocked her head. “Do we though?”

Barry studied Kara for a long moment. “How about we table it for now and just go for a run and enjoy each other’s company?”

“Deal.” Quick as you please she had changed into a running outfit, the smuggest smirk on her face for being the first one ready.

“Are you freaking kidding me?!” A split-second later, he was ready to go. “I’m in recovery! You’re supposed to be nice to me!”

“Oh shut up and try to keep up.” She tapped his nose and winked.

The next second they raced each other out the door, laughing and smiling.

The more Barry thought about it, and the more he and Kara talked about it, the idea of having more or less everybody in one room to hear him talk about his ordeal was overwhelming. Instead, he opted for the less panic-inducing idea of first telling a select group of people. His National City family were the obvious choice in his mind as they had been there with him every step of the way.

After further discussion with Kara, he also chose to go back to his Earth and tell his Central City family in person. Once he told his story aloud, the theory was it should make it somewhat easier to tell it again. Each time, Barry would be stronger so the events of that day would no longer have such a strong hold on him.

Their run had been mostly successful. Barry had a flashback when they sped a little, but as they were taking things slow, so to speak, it wasn’t nearly as debilitating as it could have been. This led him to agree to see a psychiatrist as soon as possible.

One was found with no ties to the D.E.O. for him to see twice a week. The recommendation came from Lena. (“I’m a Luthor. If it wasn’t for psychiatry, I’d be as insane as the rest of my family.”) He had already had his inaugural session with the good doctor thanks to a patient’s cancellation. Barry was impressed by the man’s tailored, three-piece suits and his home office. He couldn’t quite place the accent, but his instincts told him Eastern European. Apparently, the physician also was one hell of a cook. According to Lena, his dinner parties were legendary.

It was the evening after his first therapy session when Barry’s phone rang. He and Kara were chilling at home after dinner on the couch watching television. When he checked the caller ID, he smiled and told Kara who was calling. Barry had left a message for Oliver Queen on his voicemail as soon as he and Kara had returned from their run on the trail a week ago. No winner had been settled regarding who was fastest, but he had been out every day since with either Kara, Alex, Winn, or J’onn.

Actually, Barry had left three messages. Guess the third time was the charm. “Finally! It’s been a week, man. What? Is Star City under siege?”

“Yes and no. I was busy taking down a drug cartel in league with the Bratva, which took some time. When that was done, I forgot.” He waited a beat. “Sorry about that.”

“Lemme guess. Felicity reminded you.”

Oliver laughed. “Yeah, she did.”

“Well, thank God for that. You’d never reply to anything without her.”

“Hey! That’s not entirely true.”

Barry grinned. “That’s not entirely false either. Is she there with you?”

“Not at the moment, no. She’s with Team Flash.”

“Wait.” Barry sat up on the couch, which got Kara’s attention. She mouthed, “What?”

He looked at her while he asked Oliver, “Where are you?”

"Central City for a nerd conference with Cisco, Harry, and Caitlin to discuss how to make our gear smarter or something — I didn't fully understand and Felicity was talking so fast ….” Oliver took a breath. "Anyway, I left them to it and came to your apartment. Thanks for the place to crash, by the way."

Oliver was standing in the middle of Barry's living room. The place was immaculate. He was impressed. He was convinced it would look like a bomb went off inside with weeks of dirty dishes in the sink, trash overflowing, and dirty clothes strewn about. 

"It's cleaner than I gave you credit for."

Kara burst out laughing at this as she used her super hearing to listen in for a moment to make sure everything was alright with Oliver and Felicity. Barry shot her a scowl that was not at all menacing. It made her laugh harder.

"Made yourself at home, I see."

"The things you hide in your drawers."

Barry rolled his eyes, barely suppressing the smirk that played on his lips. “You’re such an ass.” 

Oliver was like a brother to him. He mentored Barry when he picked up The Flash mantle. He offered advice and criticism, both on the job and off — whether Barry wanted to hear it or not. It meant a lot to Barry that Oliver had constantly checked in on him during his dark period and while he had recovered at Lena’s lab.

Shaking her head with an irrepressible smile in place, Kara shouted out, “Hi, Oliver!”

“Hey, Kara.” The grin on his face was like the one that appeared whenever his wife did or at least when he thought of her which was often. He and Felicity were married in a dual ceremony with Barry and Iris. It was a weird footnote when he thought of his wedding day now.

“So, what’s up? Why the three messages? You okay?”

“Getting there. That’s actually why I called.” Barry’s eyes met Kara’s. He hesitated. She smiled and nodded encouragingly. “I know you had — have — a lot of questions about what went down when I was kidnapped. Everyone does. So, um, I’m finally ready to talk and I was hoping you’d be here when I did it for the first time.”

“Of course. Tell me where and when.” Oliver exhaled silently and looked Heaven-ward, relieved Barry was going to reveal what had happened. As much as it was Barry’s living nightmare, Oliver had a few of his own ever since it happened. His guilt eating at him over not being there to help. Especially, when Kara had told him how close they came to possibly losing Barry.

“I was hoping to get it done soon.” Out of the corner of his eye, Barry could see Kara typing on her phone. She was texting the group, he was sure of it. “Maybe tomorrow? Kara’s throwing me a ‘So Glad You Survived Your First Week In National City’ party.”

She punched him hard in the shoulder when he said that, a mix of shock and annoyance playing on her features. The satisfied smirk she gave him when he gave a loud “Ow!” made him love her even more.

“I’ll be there. What time? And can you say something to piss off Kara while I’m there? I’d like to see her punch you.”

“You’re such an ass,” Barry repeated, though he was looking at his girlfriend who was biting her lower lip with the smirk now a grin.

Her phone buzzed a bunch of times in a row. “Anytime tomorrow works for everyone. We had said four for the party, but we can make it earlier. Three?”

“Three’s good or maybe I can come earlier?” Oliver suggested. He was eager to see his friends after everything. “I have one of those portal remotes, so I’m not reliant on Cisco vibing me there.”

“Make it one then. We can hopefully have a couple hours to ourselves before everyone arrives.” Barry told him, the joy in his voice obvious to anyone who could hear.

As the men finished making plans for the next day and chatted, Kara texted the group and made it clear that no one was to arrive prior to three. She would be damned if her boys didn’t have time together beforehand.

The entire gang showed up as promised — and on time — to hear Barry reveal what had happened with Silver Banshee and Lillian. No one said a word as he spoke though everyone struggled to keep their emotions in check as he went into some detail about the abuse enacted on his mind, body, and soul. He mostly stuck to the physical aspect as some things would be too dark to dump on his loved ones. Lena and Alex knew most of the damage his body took, but Barry had kept everything on a surface level when he explained how he was hurt in other ways.

Oliver sat next to Kara on the couch with Lena on her other side. He never took his eyes off Barry, but gripped Kara’s hand so tight that a human woman would have screamed in pain. However, she didn’t bat an eye. She had encouraged Oliver to take her hand if he needed to during Barry’s confession. 

“You’re going to want to kill something. Might as well take your rage out on something you can’t destroy,” she had told him. He was grateful for the offer.

When Barry finished, Winn ran over to him and enveloped him in a giant bear hug. Barry accepted it gratefully, taking his time before letting go. Not that Winn was in a rush. He wanted his friend to know how sorry, angry, relieved, he was for Barry. The message came through loud and clear.

One by one James, Lena, Alex, and J’onn (“Come find me later,” he told Barry, who nodded mystified), all gave him hugs and words of affection. It meant a lot to him that each of them had his back in their own way. Lena even told him he had a running partner since Kara was more of a walker. 

“You’ll have to slow it way down for me, but if you don’t think you’ll be bored, the offer’s on the table.”

“I don’t think I will ever be bored with you, Lena,” he admitted. “I will definitely take you up on that, but it’s going to have to wait since I’m going home to visit my friends and family for a few weeks.”

“Absolutely! We’ll do it when you get back. You _are_ coming back right? Return date all set? Kara may be the Girl of Steel, but not when it comes to you. And I will track you down and make you suffer worse than Silver Banshee and my mother if you ever hurt her.”

Barry smiled affectionately. “I am definitely coming back. Hearing you threaten me on Kara’s behalf both makes me feel loved and terrified. Should I ever hurt her, you won’t have to track me down. I promise you that.”

Lena grinned. “I’m going to miss you while you’re gone, Barry.”

Soon it was Oliver’s turn. He didn’t say anything, just took the younger man in his arms for a long hug, even longer than Winn’s. They held each other, eyes wet with unshed tears. Oliver understood how close he was to losing the one he considered to be the baby brother he never had. Barry appreciated once more that the man with whom he had a bond thicker than blood was here in the flesh. Lillian’s mind fuck still haunted him. He suspected it would for some time. If nothing else, she managed to ensure Barry would never take Oliver or his place in his life for granted.

Kara stood in the kitchen sorting through online menus from pizza places, Chinese restaurants, and wing joints. Alex had joined her first, offering suggestions on who had the best what, as slowly the rest of their squad drifted over giving Barry and Oliver space. By the time the two men added their presence, the party food had been sorted as Kara had a basic idea of Oliver would eat from their time taking care of Barry during his dark days back in Central City.

The food sorted, Alex played DJ with a playlist she and her sister curated just for the occasion, some of which was cannibalized from the playlist from the previous party. It didn’t take much for the mood to lighten as everyone seemed to be enjoying each other’s company. Laughter filled the room, sometimes drowning out the music. 

As was the norm, they broke into smaller clusters. 

Barry and J’onn, who made good on his earlier hint to Winn by offering the younger man a job with the D.E.O. in a similar capacity to his position with the Central City Police Department. The director told Barry to “think on it and get back to me soon. Perhaps before you leave for home? I can get things squared away while you’re gone should you accept.”

Alex talked with Oliver, determined to get to know the man better. They helped save the world more than once yet they barely said three sentences to each other. As it happened, she was looking to switch up her fitness regimen and remembered Kara saying he was an excellent fighter. When Alex broached the subject, Oliver’s face lit up and they got into a deep discussion on styles and approaches until something he said made a connection in her brain. 

“Oh, _you’re_ Salmon Ladder! Props, man. That shit is _hard._ ”

They high-fived at Alex’s behest.

“Thank you! It took awhile before I bested it.” He smirked. “Though it is fun to see how intimidated people get when they see it or see me using it.”

She laughed, or more like cackled. “That has got to be a sight!”

Kara and Winn were trying to get James back on stage with a mic for karaoke. They had heard the reason behind his hard pass the last time. Lena stayed out of it. She had already said her piece.

“Dude! You killed that song!” Winn told him. “Shania _wishes_ she sang it as well as you.”

James raised an eyebrow. “Dude, I was wasted. Shania wishes I hadn’t _murdered_ that song. It was a crime what I did.”

“Oh stop! It wasn’t that bad,” Kara assured her friend. “But maybe don’t hit the sauce so hard next time. 

“For your own peace of mind,” she added hastily.

And so it went until the food arrived, enough to feed an army as was the case when Kara and Barry were in attendance. That said, a huge dent was put into the pizza pies, various Chinese dishes — including Kara’s personal favorite, dumplings — and the myriad styles of chicken wings. Oliver had even brought along a six-pack of Cisco’s special brew just for Barry, who appreciated it greatly. If only for the fact he had two bottles left and had been saving them for a special occasion, like tonight.

After dinner, Oliver wandered over to the dining area where Kara was perched on the brick ledge in front of the double windows that were currently opened to let in some air. The apartment had become a bit stuffy, so she had gone around opening the few sets of side-by-side doors inward.

"Hey, Kara. How are you?" He sat down next to her.

"I'm good. Really happy Barry's here and getting healthy. How are you? Having a good time, I hope?”

"I’m good. Yes, I am. Your friends are great. I love Alex. Now, _she_ could kick my ass.”

Kara giggled, nodding her head in agreement. “I have no doubt.”

Oliver grew quiet and looked over to where Barry was talking with Lena, who was relating a message from Sam and daughter Ruby about getting together again soon. “How _is_ Barry? Does he seem OK?" 

Not that he was Barry's keeper, but he needed to hear from Kara that his friend was doing as well he seemed. After everything the younger man had been through over the past year or so and with the big move he knew was imminent, Oliver just wanted to know his friend’s head was clear and that he was in a good place.

She was touched by how much Oliver cared about Barry and his well-being. Following his gaze, Kara’s heart swelled when she saw Alex leave the guys and join Barry and Lena.

"He's good. He's still dealing with things: there's some anger, confusion. But he and Lena have plans to go running when he gets back, which is good because I hate running though I’ll do it with him which makes it less horrible for us both. He hangs out with Wynn and James, talks with my sister a lot. Oh! Don't tell Barry I told you, but J'onn just offered him a job." 

Okay, she was gushing now, but Kara honestly didn't care. She was so proud of her boyfriend. 

Oliver was proud of him, too. He also was relieved. And, if he was being completely honest, a little sad. He could see Barry being quite happy here on Kara's Earth. It would probably be the best thing. 

"That's great, Kara. I'm really happy he's doing so well with you guys."

She could hear the sadness in Oliver's voice. "He misses you, you know." 

He gave a little smile. "I miss him, too. May start abusing that portal opener once he moves here. I think I’m developing a severe case of FOMO."

Kara let out a big, loud laugh that made Oliver's smile grow three sizes instantly. 

"Yes!” She beamed at him with her blue eyes wide as the Pacific Ocean. “Promise on the life of your unborn child with Felicity that you will return."

Now, it was Oliver who laughed hard. "Worth it!"

"This may sound weird considering we’re in the middle of a party with the people I love more than life," Kara started once the laughing subsided and she could breathe, "but I sorta wish it was just you and Felicity here now so the four of us could all hang out."

"It doesn't sound weird. I was thinking the same thing."

Kara and Oliver were both smiling. 

"You should come over while Barry’s in Central City. Felicity and I would love it. Plus, she’d kill me if I didn’t ask."

"Oh, she totally would," she laughed. "Barry's lucky to have you, Oliver Queen."

"I was just thinking the same thing about you, Kara Danvers."

A thought occurred to her. She couldn't resist asking. "How do you feel about karaoke?"

He didn’t get a chance to answer as Barry and Alex called over to them to come join the rest of the group. As they made their way back to the living room, Kara started planning a karaoke night for her, Barry, Felicity, and Oliver. She saw him as Billy Joel/Stephen Sondheim guy.


	14. Chapter 14

#  EPILOGUE

**_SIX WEEKS LATER_ **

Supergirl soared over the National City skyline happy to see her city safe after a remarkably busy period. It seemed like no sooner had Barry departed for Central City and his Earth, then all hell had broken loose. Rogue aliens. Violent protests. A handful of bank robberies. She handled them all with a little help from her friends and the police, but it was nice to see balance restored. By the end of the wave, the criminal element had been reminded once again that the city was protected.

Now, Barry was coming home to her and their Earth. It had taken twice as long as expected due to a metahuman wreaking havoc in Central City. Instead of Barry having a nice, quiet visit where he planned to hand over his duties to Kid Flash (aka Wally West, Joe’s son and brother to Barry’s ex-wife Iris), he ended up working with his fellow superhero to take the meta down. She was locked up in The Pipeline, a metahuman prison located in the bowels of S.T.A.R. Labs where the particle accelerator that gave Barry, Wally, Cisco, and myriad others their powers had once been located.

With the threat to Central City quelled and The Flash mantle in good hands, Barry was finally free to return to National City and Kara. They had arranged to meet at noon on the roof of D.E.O. headquarters since Barry would be filling out his employment paperwork. Before he left, he had accepted the lead CSI position from J’onn. Barry would be running the department, but also would be able to go out into the field. When he told J’onn the good news, Barry couldn’t help but think of Will and how encouraging he had been.

He had an appointment with his psychiatrist later that afternoon, the first in-person meeting since before Barry left. While in Central City, they had held sessions via video conferencing twice a week. Barry enjoyed the counseling as it had helped more than he had imagined. His nightmares had eased, but now he was remembering them. Both Cisco and Harry, who had taken turns staying with him in his apartment, had been there when he woke up screaming and when he got up for a glass of water to calm his nerves. His doctor referred to Barry being able to remember his dreams as progress. Also, the flashbacks had become less frequent the more he ran, embracing his ability and his destiny.

After long discussions with Kara, Joe, and his psychiatrist, Barry decided to forego searching for an apartment in National City and move in with Kara. She never forced the issue, only wanting what would be best for her boyfriend. At one point, sharing a place with Winn was on the table but the nightmares — though fewer and less frequent — forced Barry to abandon that idea. However, he was grateful to his friend for offering. He and Kara would be spending the next few weekends packing up what was his and leaving the furniture, appliances, et cetera, for Harry, who would be subletting. 

“Sure as hell beats sleeping in the lab,” Harry quipped.

Kara was back at work, but used her time surveying National City to gather information for her follow-up piece on the city getting back to normal after the chaos of the past few weeks. After she met up with Barry, she would trade her uniform for her work clothes and gather quotes from residents and business owners to add color to her story. A young reporter named Nia Nal, a fresh hire by James made while Kara was off, would join her to gain experience by observing and hopefully asking a few questions of her own.

At precisely noon, Barry stepped out onto the roof grateful for the break from paperwork. His hand was cramping from all the forms he had to fill out and sign. He broke out into a wide smile that reached his eyes when he saw Supergirl touchdown a moment later.

They embraced instantly, her arms opened wide as soon as she reached the ground. Long and meaningful was their hug, the same for their kiss. It was some time before they broke for air.

“Beat you,” he said against her lips.

“One time,” she pointed out, rubbing their noses together. “Means nothing.”

“Unlike this new look.” It had taken him a moment to notice the changes in his girlfriend’s appearance. Now that he had, he stepped back and let his eyes roam over her from head to toe. “Kara, you look amazing!”

Since he had been away, she and Supergirl had undergone a bit of a makeover. While her long hair was still the same golden blonde it had always been, there were bangs covering her previously bare forehead. As for her uniform, gone was the skirt; replaced with pants. The cape and boots and “S” on her chest were still intact.

Beaming, she looked down at her uniform. “Isn’t it awesome?! I’ve wanted pants for _so long_! I feel even more powerful now. Winn’s a freaking genius!”

She raised her head, her gaze meeting his. “The bangs were something I had been thinking about and with the new suit, I was, like, why not?

“Absolutely!” He held her hands in each of his, her arms spread apart so he could admire her. “I hope National City appreciates her protector regardless of what she's wearing.”

Kara closed the gap between them. “She has two protectors now: Supergirl and The Flash. This city is locked _down._ ”

He turned his head to look out over his adopted city. Insecurity had begun to plague him just before he left Central City. Handing over his hometown to Wally had made him doubt that The Flash would even be needed here. Supergirl _did_ have this city locked down. His new gig with the D.E.O. would keep him plenty busy. There was no need to be out there getting in Supergirl’s way. Or at least that’s what the nagging voice in his head kept telling him for the past few hours.

Watching him struggle with the concept pained her. She understood this was a huge change for him. He wasn’t just moving away from home. He was moving off-world to a similar yet whole new one. Kara realized saying goodbye to The Flash back there might have set off a whole chain of insecure thoughts. There was no doubt in her mind they were a team in more ways than one. Now, she just had to remind him.

"I know you have your concerns, but National City is friggin' _huge_!" She spread her arms and fingers wide to emphasize her point. "To be honest, I never understood how you handled all of Central City by yourself — fastest man alive though you may be." 

Her smile was warm, her eyes filled with mirth. Barry couldn't help but chuckle. 

"And," Kara took his hands in hers, looking him in the eye so he would know she meant every word she was about to say, "with me in the sky and you on the ground, there's no crime we can't stop, no apocalypse we can't avert, nor a single person we can't try and save. Together, we will not fail this city." 

It took a moment for Barry to find the words. Once again, Kara Danvers (or Kara Zor-El as that was her alien name, as he once noted) knocked him back on his heels. As she spoke, he fell in love with her all over again. He knew how corny that sounded, but he also knew it was the truth. Just like he knew he was never going to leave her side — till death they do part. 

"I love you." He finally found the words.

Kara's eyes popped slightly, but her mood grew intensely sincere.

"I know."

Barry laughed out loud, her Han Solo impression both spot on and adorably goofy.

“Partners.” There was no question, but she still expected an answer.

“Partners.” He captured her mouth to seal the deal and impart that all doubt had vanished. 

Their foreheads pressed together afterward as they caught their breath.

“National City will love The Flash almost as much as I do. And I do love you, Barry.”

She kissed him with the promise of a happily ever after that for too long had seemed out of reach. He returned it with the vow of a bond that was as indestructible as her. As big as the multiverse was, for the time being they were in a world of their own where only the two of them existed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the readers, thank you so much for spending time with this story. It was my first foray into the world of Supergirl, as well as the Arrowverse at large. This possibly may not be my last fic as I loved writing for these characters. I truly appreciate all your kudos and am grateful to those who bookmarked my tale. 
> 
> ❤️❤️❤️


End file.
